Right Where I Want To Be
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Rose is the new girl in town. She meets Lissa and they become close friends. But Rose is more interested in Lissa's brother Dimitri. Will there love work out?
1. Speck's Of Silver

Here is my new story, it's different and I like it.

I really hope you guys enjoy it, please review and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Speck's Of Silver<strong>

I pulled into my dad's beach house, on a beautiful day in North Carolina. It had been three years since I've seen my dad, and it was all my mother's fault. The jealously that my mother had over my father and I's relationship was horrible, she kept me from ever contacting him. Which is why, at nineteen, I finally found the courage to stand up to my mom and drive down to North Carolina. I was deciding to take a year off art school and spend it with him.

I looked at myself in the rear-view mirror. I was a mix of my mother and my father. I had my dad's green eyes, but my mom's waist length black hair, and skinny body. I wasn't tall, I stood at 5'3, I had assets, that most girls would die for, meaning boobs and an ass. Other then that I was a striving artist, which bugged my mother. She lived in L.A, which meant I was supposed to be a movie star, boy was she wrong.

I got out of the car and slammed my door closed. My dad descended the stairs and I ran over and wrapped him in a hug. "Daddy." I whispered

"Rosemarie." My dad said pulling back to look at me "You look more and more beautiful every day."

"I've missed you so much." I told him "It's been way to long."

"Yes it has. Come on, let's get your bags and we'll head out to dinner." My dad helped me grab all my bags and we dropped them in the guest room. Then we got into his car and he took me to a local restaurant they had in town.

Once we were seated I prepared myself for my father's questioning. "So, how have you been?" he asked. me.

"I've been good. School, painting and drawing that usually art stuff." I told him.

"You were always an amazing artist. Even from a young age I knew you would do something with art. Whenever I told your mom she would deny it."

"Yeah, well she still does." I mumbled taking a sip of my water.

"Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"Nope, not since we got in that big fight. I wonder if she even realizes that I'm gone."

"Rosemarie, don't talk like that." he scolded me.

"Dad, she horrible. She thinks just because she was an amazing actress that I can be. Well guess what, I think acting is stupid."

"We'll talk about this later." My dad said as our waiter came over and we ordered what we wanted.

"Abe?" A girl my age said and walked over to the table.

"Lissa," my dad said smiling "it's good to see you here. How's your mom?"

"She's good." Lissa said. She had to be my age, maybe a little older. She had long blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes. She also had the body of a model.

"That's always good to hear. This is my daughter, Rosemarie."

"You can call me Rose." I told her shaking her hand.

"Lissa, and welcome to Wilmington. . I better get going, but I'll see you around, nice meeting you Rose." Lissa hurried away.

"She's a good kid." my dad said "Her dad is one of my really good friends, we go fishing a lot."

"That's nice." I told him. Our food came and we ate in silence.

"So, is there a uh, boy, I should know about?" my dad asked in between bites.

"No, dad," I said smiling "there is no boy."

"Thank god." he said sighing. "They're too much work anyway, you don't need to get involved with them." We finished our dinner and we walked in the town a little. "There's the play ground, police station, elementary school."

"Geez, everything is like smack in the middle of town." I told him "Is there a store I can buy art supplies at?"

"Yeah, Steven's Supplies is just behind the bank. It's the best we've got."

"That's good. In L.A it took me forever just to find a place that sold canvases."

"Not here, you can get almost anything in this town." My dad said. We walked back to his car and we drove home. "I'm glad you've decided to stay here with me."

"I am too dad. I love spending time with you." I told him. Once we got back I went to my room and began unpacking my bags. I pulled pictures from back home of me and my best friend Mason. Once I was finished I shoved my suitcases under the bed and walked back downstairs. "I'm going to go explore." I yelled to my dad in the kitchen and walked out the back porch and was greeted by the ocean.

I walked along the beach holding my shoes as my feet met with the water. It was so peaceful, and so different then L.A, I love d it. I walked back up onto land and slipped my feet back in my shoes. I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see Lissa standing next to me.

"Hey, Rose." she said smiling

"Hi." I said brushing the sand off my hands.

"What to walk around, I could give you another tour?" I really had nothing else better to do so I accepted.

"What's that?" I asked pointing

"The park, but it doesn't just stop there if you follow the trail it leads to a second park. It's so cool."

"That's is pretty cool." I told her.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Lissa asked me.

"I paint, and sketch."

"You must be really good." We walked a little farther and we stopped in front of a cafe. "This is Kyle's Cafe, almost everybody comes here and chills on Fridays and sometimes Saturday. "

A patrol car rolled down the street and Lissa waved. The guy inside gave a small smiled and waved back. "Who was that?"

"Oh that's Dimitri Belikov, he's the chief here. He also happens to be my older brother." He cop car came to a stop and a very, very tall handsome man got out. He had the warmest brown eyes, and short brown hair to match. As he got closer the taller he got, the top of my head didn't even reach his shoulders. "Go away."

"Hey, I'm just checking up on you." Dimitri said to Lissa, he showed no emotion on his face, he kind of scared me.

"You don't need to. I can handle myself." she told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right." he finally noticed me standing next to her "And who is this?"

"Rose Hathaway, she's Abe Mazur's daughter." Lissa told him.

"Nice to meet you. " he said and turned away from he. I couldn't help but catch a slight Russian accent. "Stay out of trouble." he told Lissa and walked back to his cop car.

"Sorry about him, he's really protective." she said as we began walking again.

"He had an accent, how come you don't?" I asked her

"My brother Dimitri and our other sister Viktoria , they're twins and, my parents lived in Russia until they were five and moved here. Then they had me and I guess I never picked up the accent."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, have you ever painted like a mural?" I nodded "I'll mention your name because I know everyone has said a mural on the blank wall by the park would be nice."

"That would be awesome." I told her

"You'd get paid good money too."

"Cool ,hey it's getting late so I'm going to head home. Thanks for the tour." I told her.

"Okay, hey I woke at the cafe so stop by and we'll plan a night to hangout." she said waving.

"Okay." I told her and found my way home.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, finally I looked at the clock, 3:45. I got up, put on shorts and a pair of tennis shoes , and walked out to the beach. It was completely empty so a jog would do good.<p>

Half way down the beach I was already tired and worn out. I turned back around and walked back home enjoying the silence, it was never this quite in L.A. Once back home I took and shower, changed and went on the computer.

Lissa had already requested me on facebook, and I accepted. I was about to sign out, but I went on Lissa's page and looked though her photo, specifically the ones with Dimitri in them. Finally, I ended my creeping session and went back to bed.

To my surprise, sleep took me over.

* * *

><p>"Morning sunshine." my dad said once I finally got up at ten. "What are your plans for the day?"<p>

"Not, sure." I told him "Maybe I'll just visit Lissa at her work and then paint."

"Sound's fun. I have work, but I'll call you later." my dad said kissing my forehead. My dad was a lawyer and he worked a lot. Once my dad felt, I brushed my teeth and hair and changed clothes. I walked into Kyle's Cafe and saw Lissa waiting on tables.

"Rose!" she said motioning for me to come over "You're just the girl I wanted to see. Kyle!" A tall blond guy walked out from behind the counter. "This is Rose, the one I was telling you would paint our blank wall.

"Oh, you're the painter girl. Yeah, okay so just paint the wall, I don't care what it is, make it sure it's not disturbing, don't disturb the kids at the playground and everything will be good."

"That's it?" I asked

"Yeah, that's it. I'll pay you two grand." my mouth dropped open "Here's five hundred so you can buy some supplies." he handed me money.

"I-I don't know what to say." I stammered.

"Just agree." he said laughing.

"Yes," I said smiling "I'll take the job."

"Alright, good. I gotta get back to work, but this mural better be good." he said and walked away.

"See, now you have a job and it's only your second day here." Lissa said smiling "Do you know where the supply store is?" I nodded "Cool, well I'll stop by and see how far you are at my break."

I walked to the supply store and got everything I needed. I headed back home, dropped the supplies off and walked back to the park. I sat in a bench that faced the blank wall. I started sketching and drew up the idea of painting the down but having some of the little kids put their hand print places.

"Hello." I turned to see a little girl with curly blond hair sit next to me.

"Hello." I said smiling.

"What are you looking at?" she asked me.

"The wall, I'm going to be painting it."

"Oh, you're going to make it pretty?" I nodded "I'm Emilee."

"I'm Rose." I told her.

"That's pretty." she said swinging her feet.

"Em!" I heard a voice shout. I turned and saw Dimitri walking over to us. "Emilee, please don't walk off like that."

"Sorry Uncle Dimitri." she said looking up at him and smiling. "I made a new friend."

"Yes, I see." Dimitri said looking at me. Still no emotion.

"Sorry." she said giving him puppy dog eyes. Finally he smiled showing a set of perfect white teeth. He was a god.

"Yeah, let's get you back to your mom's before she kicks my butt." he said picking her up.

"Bye, Rose!" Emilee said waving.

"Bye." I said and Dimitri carried her away.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" I shouted walking downstairs. It was close to ten, and I thought I heard someone walk in but the house was empty. There was a knock at the back door and when I opened it Lissa stood there. "Hey."<p>

"You wouldn't happen to be doing anything?" she asked me. I shook my head "Come over, we're having a bonfire." No one was home so it really didn't matter. I grabbed my big cardigan and followed her to her house.

Once we got there we walked to the backyard and there was a bunch of people there, including Dimitri. I followed Lissa and took the seat next to Dimitri, hoping I could somehow have a conversation with him.

"Hi." I said looking at him . He sipped his beer and looked at me.

"Hello." he said.

"I saw you today." What an idiot, was that all I had to say.

"Yup." he replied and turned back to stare at the fire. I mentally slapped myself in the face. Why couldn't I just talk to him. Before I could try again, he got up and Lissa took his spot.

"I know what you're doing." Lissa said.

"What?"

"You like Dimitri, don't get me wrong most of the girls do." Lissa said smiling "So, my suggestion for you, ask about him. He's always with girls that talk about themselves, it gets annoying."

"Wait, so should I go try again?" we both looked over but Dimitri was already in a conversation with another girl.

"What the hell is Tasha doing here?" Lissa said trying to get a better look at the couple.

"Lissa, stop it's fine." I told her.

"The bitch is psycho." Lissa said laughing "Plus, I saw the way you looked at Dimitri."

"I looked at him like I would look at any other guy."

"Right." Lissa said unconvinced. "Here, have a beer and relax." I never really drank, maybe because when I did I was out of control, but what the hell.

**Dimitri POV**

As the night went on I noticed Lissa kept shoving beer's in Roses hand. "Lissa, stop." I said grabbing her arm as she went for another one.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Look at Rose, she's drunk." I told her. Rose tried to stand but fell into the sand, thank god there were not a lot of people around. "I'll take her home." I walked over to Rose, and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" she said smiling at me.

"Taking you home, come on." I said pulling her along the beach.

"Oh, look at the pretty water." Rose said pointing like a five year old. "I want to swim!"

"No!" I said holding her arm tighter.

"Dimitri, please!" she whined. She kept trying to pull away so I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. Once we got to her house I set her on her feet. Not till then did I actually pay attention and notice how beautiful Rose was. With her brown eyes and long black hair.

"Is your dad home?" I asked. She lifted up her shoulders and let them fall. "Alright, well I'll just carry you inside too." I picked her up and walked her inside, where it also was quite. "Which room is yours?"

"That one!" she shouted. I walked into a big room and laid her on the big bed. She kicked off her shoe's and I pulled the covers over her. "Gnight."

"Night, Rose." I said smiling and moved a piece of hair from her face. The moon was shining and the light from it danced on her face, she looked like an angel.

**Rose POV**

I woke up with a major headache. I couldn't believe I blacked out. I didn't remember a thing, and I felt like I wanted to throw up everywhere. When I walked into the kitchen there was a note from my dad saying he was at work. Great.

I ate, showered and changed throwing on shorts and a lose tee, and packed all the paint into the car. The sun killed my eyes but I wanted to start on the mural. Once I got there I unloaded the paint and lightly with pencil drew where everything was.

"Rose!" I turned to see Emilee run up to me.

"Hey Emilee." I said smiling.

"Are you painting today?"

"I am."

"Can I help please?" she begged.

"Emilee, leave Rose alone." I looked up to see Dimitri, in his cop uniform walk up behind her.

"Look Uncle Dimitri, she's painting." Emilee said pointing and smiling.

"I see, and she probably wants to be left alone."

"Can I help tomorrow?" Emilee asked.

"Yes you can. You can paint the grass." I told her.

"See told you she needed my help." Emilee said sticking her tongue out at him and running away.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked. It took me a moment to notice he was talking to me. "You were pretty wasted last night."

"Did you carry me home?" he nodded "I'm so embarrassed."

"It's fine, we all have those nights."

"No, it's not okay. I've only been here two days and I've already gotten wasted." I said running my hands over my face.

"Really, Rose, it's fine." Dimitri said and the he smiled, he actually smiled at me. "I better, get Emilee home and I have to start work. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." I said smiling "Thank you again, for carrying me home."

"It's no big deal." He said and walked away.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I know it's different, but I really like it.<p>

Please tell me what you think and if I should continue.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	2. Put A Little Gravel In My Travel

Hi, wow. Thank you for all the reviews!

For the eye color thing, I AM SO SORRY! I didn't even realize that I did that. I'm so sorry for the people I made angry.

So if you forgive me, please review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Put A Little Gravel In My Travel<strong>

Where to start. That's what I thought as I stared at the blank wall. Yesterday I mapped everything out, and taped it. Today, it was time to start painting, but I had no idea where to start.

"Rose!" I looked over and saw Lissa and Emilee walking over.

"Hey guys." I said turning back to the blank wall.

"What are you up too?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know where to start." I sighed

"Do you want some help?" Emilee asked smiling.

"Sure, how about you and Lissa work on the grass and I'll work on the sky." I said handing them paint brushes. Lissa and Emilee said side by side as they painted the grass. I stood on my tip toes trying to get as much of the top as I could.

"Having trouble?" Lissa asked once she noticed how frustrated I was getting.

"I just want to get the top done." I whined.

"Dimitri!" I heard Lissa shout. I turned and saw him walk over. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is." he said looking at me.

"We don't have a ladder and Rose needs to get the top of the painting done, why don't you let her sit on your shoulders." Lissa suggested.

"No, Lissa I can't asked him to do that."

"It's fine." Dimitri said "Hand me the paint holder, and I'll hold it so you can just dip it and paint." I handed him the holder and he knelt so I could get on. Once he stood up I felt as tall as a tree.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I dipped my paint roller and started painting.

"I'm off again today so it wasn't like I had anything to do." Dimitri told me.

"Well thank you." I finished most of the wall when I noticed that my legs were starting to hurt. "Why don't we stop for now." Dimitri knelt down and I got off. Then I noticed all the paint over his face. "Ohmygosh!"

"What?" he said. Lissa and Emilee laughed at him.

"You got paint on your face, Uncle Dimitri!" Emilee told him.

"Here, I got it." I took a spare rag I had, wet it with my water bottle and wiped all the paint off his face. "There you go."

"Thanks." he said. I looked over and Lissa and Emilee had finished the grass. For a five year old Emilee was pretty good at painting.

"That's all for today, tomorrow I'll work on the people and buildings." I told them "Thank you, for helping. "

"No problem." Lissa said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Want to come over tonight and go night swimming?"

"I don't know the last time I came over-"

"What happened?" Emilee asked innocently.

"Nothing you need to know about." Dimitri said picking her up "Come on, I'll buy you ice-cream." Emilee clapped her hands together as they walked off.

"No drinking tonight, just fun. Plus," Lissa smiled "Dimirti will be there."

"Stop, I don't like him." I lied.

"I'm sorry." Lissa said smiling "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said no drinking." I said to Lissa when she answered the door around midnight with a beer in her hand.<p>

"No drinking for you." she told me and stepped aside. We walked into her backyard where Dimitri and Kyle were already swimming. I took off my tank and shorts and stepped slowly down into the cold water. Lissa, being the brave one did a cannonball and jumped in.

"Lissa, calm down." Kyle said once she resurfaced.

"Hey." Dimitri said as I slowly walked in the water to warm myself up.

"Hello." I said rubbing my arms.

"Cold?" Dimitri said smiling. God I loved it when he smiled

"Just a little." he motioned me over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I was thankful for his warmth. "Thank you."

"Alright!" Lissa said loudly "It's time for a little truth or dare."

"Lissa, seriously?" Dimitri complained.

"Come on, it's fine. Kyle start." she said.

"Alright, Lissa, truth or dare?" he asked.

"I'm twenty four and playing truth or dare." I heard Dimitri mumble under his breath.

"Truth." she said smiling

"Have you ever cheated on a boyfriend?" Lissa thought about it for a second.

"Nope. Alright, Rose, truth or dare?" I didn't want to also pick truth, because I felt that was an easy way out.

"Dare." I mumbled.

"Take your top off." my mouth dropped open. "You can cover your boobs with your arms but top off." I could feel my cheeks burning. I turned around and untied the back and the top and threw it on the side of the pool. I folded my arms across my chest so all you saw was cleavage.

"Dimitri, truth or dare?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"Truth." he said. Shit, I should have just picked truth too.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Who said I don't?" I looked up and he was giving me a devilish smile.

"Well, do you?"

"No." he said "Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Dare, man." Kyle who was completely drunk said.

"I dare you, to run around the yard naked." Kyle didn't need any help with that. He pulled his shorts of and ran around the whole yard and finally jumped back into the pool.

"Alright, Belikov I dare you to kiss Rose." I looked at Kyle stunned.

"You didn't even ask me truth or dare." Dimitri said.

"I don't give two shit's. Kiss her, or forever be known as a pussy." Dimitri looked at me, and moved closer. It was awkward because when got close my arms would get in the way. He was just inches from my lips when Lissa screamed.

"What?" Kyle asked. Then she started laughing

"No, I'm fine I just thought I saw someone in the trees. This is boring, let's get out." I let everybody get out first, and then I went last when I went to grab my top it was gone.

"Guys, where's my top?" I looked around and Kyle was laughing "Where did you put it?"

"I don't know." Kyle said laughing.

"Here" Dimitri said and wrapped a towel around me.

"Thanks." I whispered. I felt embarrassed mainly because I wasn't wearing a top and I almost kissed Dimitri.

"You need a ride home?" I shook my head. I really, really felt embarrassed. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. After about twenty minutes of walking I regretted not having Dimitri drive me home.

When I finally did reach the house my dad was sound asleep. I showered and crawled into bed. Then it hit me, I almost kissed Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

><p>"Dad," I said as I ate my cereal the next morning "I got this offer to paint a mural and I want you to come and see it."<p>

"Yeah, sure." he mumbled and went back to texting on his phone.

"How about dinner tonight? We haven't hung out since we went out to dinner the first day I got here."

"I can't tonight, Rose." he bend down and kissed my forehead "I'm staying late tonight, don't wait up." Alone that's how I felt, and pissed off. I changed into junk clothes and walked to the park to start painting. I painted out of anger and because of it I got almost the whole mural done.

"Hey." I heard Lissa say coming up behind me.

"Hi." I said cleaning off my brushes and sticking them in my bag.

"So, did you have fun last night?" I shrugged "Come on, you know you did."

"I don't know." I told her. I started walking back to the beach house and she followed me.

"Are you mad at me or something?" she said catching up to me.

"Listen, you're about the only friend I have here. I would like to hangout with you and you not be drunk. And that Kyle guy, yeah I get it, he's your boss, but he's bad news. So take my advice and ditch him, you're a smart and pretty girl and you can find someone so much better."

Her shocked expression told me she didn't know what to say so I just walked back to my house. I was half temped just to pack up and leave but I loved how quite it was. I grabbed myself some iced tea and walked out onto the back pouch. I was relaxing in one of the lounge chairs when Dimitri walked up, in uniform, his steps loud.

"Who the hell do you think you are." he said .Oh god was he pissed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"My sister comes home crying, saying you yelled at her? What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told her that she should stop drinking and stop seeing Kyle, it's not that big of a deal." I told him

"Not that big of a deal?" Dimitri said "I don't know where you're from but down here we don't hurt people's feelings. We don't go into other people's lives."

"I wasn't digging in her life, I was simply stating my opinion!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well mind your own damn business." he yelled back.

"Screw you, and your fucking mood swings."

"Excuse me?" he said and advanced on me. I stopped when my back hit the door.

"You heard me. You have mood swings like a girl, you're happy one minute and pissed the next."

"Like hell I am."

It's true!" I poked him in the chest with my finger "Last night you were fine with me and now you're a crazy, psycho-" I was cut off when he took the hand that was poking his chest and pinned it against the wall.

"Do not tell me what I'm feeling." he growled "You have no idea."

"Really?" I said. I wasn't think and I knew this was out of anger but I leaned up and kissed him. I thought was going to pull away but then his free hand slipped to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was about to wrap my free arm around his neck when he pulled away. We were both breathing heavily.

"Don't ever do that again." he ordered "And stay the hell away from my sister." He walked off without another word. I slowly slipped to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Christian, please tell you're going to come down." I said to my best guy friend over the phone.<p>

"I am, but in a week. You think you can survive that long?" he asked laughing.

"No, people hate me. My dad is never home, oh and did I mention I have no friends down here?"

"I think you did once, or twice."

"I'm sorry to be disturbing you, I'm going to go walk around the town." I told him.

"Wait, what time is it there?"

"Ten at night, why?"

"People aren't sleeping yet?" he asked amazed.

"No, idiot. There's some dance, thing - get together. I don't know, but the whole town usually goes, so I thought why not."

"Alright, well have fun. Call me, later."

"I will." I told him and hung up. I changed into a strapless white dress that fell a few inches above the knee. I let my hair down, and slipped into sandals. I walked into town, the whole time thinking that I seriously needed a car.

The town was packed there were games, and music. Kind of like a festival. I walked around not knowing what I would find, then it hit me. I was basically the only one here without a date. I saw Dimitri, and Lissa but I didn't make eye contact with them.

I was walking around when a tall women approached me. She had black hair and winter blue eyes, wait it was the girl that Dimitri was talking to the night I got drunk, what was her name?

"Hi, are you Rose?" I nodded "I'm Natasha, but you can call me Tasha." Tasha, that's right.

"Can I help you." I asked her.

"In fact you can, stay away from Dimitri." I didn't have time to react when she took her, very red drink, and dumped it on over my white dress.

"Oh my god, Tasha." Lissa said running over to my side. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"I'm just teaching her a lesson, it's how we do it down here. " Why did everybody keep using that line? Lissa hauled me off to her house which was two seconds away.

"Here, take this." she said handing me a shirt. I slipped my dress off and pulled the shirt on. Her phone rang "Shit, sorry I have to take this." she walked out of the room, I slipped my shoes off and went to he sink. I started scrubbing my dress and before I knew it I was crying.

I'd been maybe a week and I was already crying. I couldn't help it, from Lissa, to Dimitri and now Tasha. I could hold it in any longer. The tears just came as I scrubbed the stain, that wouldn't fade. I felt a pair of hands pry my dress away from me and when I turned it was Dimitri, I took a step back.

"I'm sorry, you told me to stay away but Lissa brought me here." I sniffled and wiped a few tears away.

"It's fine." we stood there for a moment in awkward silence "What's Tasha did, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I mumbled grabbing my dress and wringing it out. " I should go."

"Rose, can we talk?" he asked me.

"I really should go." I told him.

"About this afternoon, the kiss..."

"Yeah?" I asked having an inch of hope that he might say he enjoyed it as much as I did.

"That can't ever happen again. There's a six year age difference, and you're friends with my sister. I don't want things to be awkward." I was speechless.

The only thing I could manage was a weak "Why?"

"Because Rose," he said pausing "I don't like you like that." Fuck my life.

* * *

><p>I laid the next day, rethinking the reason I came here. For my dad. My dad who is never home, and can never hangout. Friends? I had none. Love? Oh right the only guy I liked said he didn't like me. I don't know why it hurt me, I mean we've only known each other for a week, but I liked him.<p>

There was a knock at the front door. I pulled myself out of my bed and opened the door. "Christian!" I shouted launching myself into his arms.

"Hey Rose." he said hugging me.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week?"

"I could hear how sad you were, I wasn't going to not come." he told me.

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked him. He had been dating a very pretty model when I left.

"Dumped her. Now, are you going to let me in?"

"Of course." I said moving aside. Christian set his bags down and walked out on the back porch.

"I can see why you like it here, it's peaceful." he said looking at me "You've been crying."

"I didn't tell you that Dimitri and I kissed." I admitted to him "Then last night he basically told me to my face that we could never do that again because 'he didn't like me like that'."

"Is there another girl?" Christian asked.

"His ex, Tasha. Who dumped a drink on me."

"Please, please tell me you beat the crap out of her?" I shook my head "What happened to you? You used to be so tough."

"Therapy." I said smiling

"Yeah, yeah. So you going to show me this mural?" We got to the park and explained my concept. "I like it."

"Really? Because at first I thought it was dumb, but I've started to really like it." I told him. I saw someone approach from behind and turned to see Lissa.

"Hi." she said smiling at me. She handed me a plastic bag "You forgot your shoes at my house." I looked and Christian couldn't take his eyes off her. "I also want to thank you. I've taken your advice."

"Really?" I asked, she nodded "Lissa, that's fantastic."

"It is, and I hope this means that we can still be friends?" I leaned forward and hugged her.

"Of course. I actually want you to meet one of my best friends from back home. Christian this is Lissa."

"Hi." Lissa said blushing and shaking his hand.

"I didn't know a girl could turn that shade of red." Christian joked which made Lissa turn even more red.

"Christian, stop." I said nudging him.

"Alright, well I have to go pick up Emilee but I'll text you." Lissa yelled as she walked away.

"She is very attractive." Christian said not taking his eyes off her.

"Go for her, I think you'll be good for her."

"Really?"

"Mhm, she needs someone stable in her life." I told him.

"I don't really think you should be giving advice when you can't even manage one guy."

"Christian, don't."

"What? I'm simply stating a fact."

"Yeah, well shut the hell up." I said walking. A cruiser pulled down the street, my heart started beating fast but when I looked it wasn't Dimitri.

"You okay?" Christian asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I lied. I really just wanted to go back home.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

Once, again thank you for all the reviews! Also sorry about the eye color thing.

I'm really enjoying this story.

I'm almost seven months pregnant so if I don't update right away I'm sorry!

Please

Review - Review - Review

-A


	3. I Won't Give Up

Okay, sorry it took me so long.

I've been super tired lately.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>I Won't Give Up<strong>

"I just don't understand," I huffed as I kicked the punching bag Christian held for me "How guys can be so stupid."

"I couldn't tell you were angry." he said laughing. I punched it and kicked it a few more times and finally stopped, my breathing heavy.

"I just want to _not_ like him. I don't get why I like him." I took off my gloves and grabbed my water bottle.

"Well from what I see," Christian said as I followed him as we walked back to my house "it's a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yeah, back at the Academy all the boys were over you. Here, it's totally different."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at you, you're stunning. Guy's can't resist you, yet at the Academy when they wanted you - you didn't want them. Now it's switched."

"Because it's a challenge." I whispered

"Exactly."Christian said running up the steps "I have a date tonight with Lissa."

"Very nice." I said setting my water bottle on the table. "Ask me what I'll be doing tonight?"

"What will you be doing tonight?" Christian asked me.

"Nothing, I'm going to shower." I took a quick shower and changed into yoga pants and a crew neck sweatshirt.

"How do I look?" Christian asked, he was wearing a nice suit with a white button down under.

"Fantastic, you're going to charm her." I told him.

"Don't wait up." he said as he walked out. I really didn't know what to do, it was only six. I looked around the house and the only thing I could find was a basketball. I slipped on a pair of Uggs, and I walked around town, not finding any basketball courts. I thought about it and then decided to walk into the woods to the spear park.

It took me awhile to get back but when I did, the basketball court was massive. I'd never seen one so big. It was empty to so I went up and took a shot. I'd never played basketball before so it was very awkward just shooting one. It just gave me something to do.

"What are you doing?" I turned at the sound of the voice. Dimitri.

"Playing basketball, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Failing miserably." he smiled walking over to me. I noticed he was wearing basketball shorts and a lose tee.

"I've never actually really played, I just needed something to do." I told him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked walking over. I shrugged.

"I'll go to the other one." I mumbled as I retrieved my ball.

"Why?"

"You told me to stay away from your family. I don't want to upset you."

"Rose, I didn't mean what I said. I talked to Lissa and she told me that what you said actually helped her."

"Oh." I said looking down at the ball in my arms.

"Want to play a little one on one?" he asked. I looked up and he had on the smile I love.

"Sure." I told him. I threw the ball at him and he threw it back. I started dribbling and he just stood, there, then reached his hand out and took the ball away. "Hey!"

"What? It's not my fault you stink." he laughed as he went up for a layup. "Maybe it's because you're wearing those furry animals on your feet."

"These are Uggs, they're very stylish." I told him. I took the ball back and went to the top. I tried dribbling around Dimitri but he once again took the ball from me. "I give up."

"How about we teach you how to shoot first?" Dimitri asked as we lead me to the foul shot line. "Okay show me how you shoot." I took the ball and grabbed it. "No."

"It gets in the basket." I told him.

"Like this." he said standing behind me. "Take this hand-" he moved my left hand to the top of the ball "and leave your right hand on the side." he took both my hands and moved them above my head. "Now with all your force, throw it at the hoop."

I did as he said and it went in. "I did it!" I said smiling.

"I'm just a good teacher."

"Cocky much?" I ran to go get the ball as it rolled away.

"Hey did you finish your mural?"

"Yep." I said as I dribbled back to him.

"Cool." an awkward silence fell between us.

"When you told me you didn't mean what you said, do you mean everything?" I asked him.

"Everything?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Where you told me you didn't like me like that." I dropped my voice as I said the last part.

"Oh, that." Dimitri said taking the ball from me and dribbling around me in a circle.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Rose..."

"Just forget I asked." I told him. I reached out and snatched the ball. "I'm going to head home."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No." I started on the trail that lead back to the original park. From there I walked home to an empty house. My dad, MIA, Christian, out on a date. And then I was home alone.

* * *

><p>"Get up." Christian said as he poked me as I tried to sleep.<p>

"Go away." I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head.

"Geez, someone had a hell of a night by themselves?"

"I was with Dimitri." I told him.

"Alright, listen you need to call Lissa and talk to her about your guy problems." I rolled over and looked at him.

"Leave, now." he scurried away. I was just tired, and drained. Last night with Dimitri was so unbelievable. It felt so normal, was that what it would be life if we were together? After a couple minutes someone entered my room.

"Hey, Rose." Lissa. She crawled into my bed and faced me."So, you played basketball with my brother last night?"

"Yeah."

"You like him don't you?" I nodded "Give him some time."

"I want him to like me now." I told her.

"I know, and I think he likes you too, he just don't know if he should pursue it or not. There is a pretty big age difference."

"To cheer you up, I'm inviting you to our family dinner tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I told her.

"Come on," Lissa begged "Christian is coming."

"Who's going to be there?" I asked.

"Me, you, my sister, Emilee, my mom, and Dimitri." she told me.

"What about your dad?"

"He had business to do in Russia, so he won't be there."

"Oh."

"So come, wear a short, but casual dress. Not to slutty."

"I never wear slutty things!" Lissa laughed

"Sure you don't. I'm going to go get the house ready, but you come." she said as she left. I finally pulled myself out bed and jumped into the shower and blew dry my hair straight. I added a little makeup and put on a short, red floral dress. with a tan belt and came just a few inches above my knee. I found a pair of tan wedges and slipped them on too.

"Oh baby." Christian whistled as he walked into my room "Someone is looking good. "

"Shut up, is it too much?" I asked turning to him.

"No, it's perfect." I noticed he had on dress pants and a blue button down. He looked at my night stand and saw the picture of Mason and I. "I miss him."

"Me too." I whispered

"Come on, before we're late." But we weren't late we were right on time. We walked up to the door and knocked. A middle aged looking women answered.

"Hello." she had a strong Russian accent. I suspected this was Lissa and Dimitri's mom.

"Hi," Christian said extending his hand "I'm Christian."

"Oh, yes Lissa's friends. Come on in." she said stepping back. "They're all in the kitchen." We followed her direction and walked into the kitchen. A tall brown hair stood holding Emilee.

"Christian!" Lissa squealed and ran over to hug him. I awkwardly stood there looking at their embrace.

"Rose!" I turned and saw Emilee running to give me a hug "I want you to meet my mommy." She let me over to the beautiful tall girl with brown hair.

"You must be the Rose Emilee has been talking about for weeks." she said smiling "My name is Viktoria."

"It's nice to meet you." I told her.

"Emilee tell me she helped you paint the mural at the park."

"It's true, she was a great helper."

"I'm glad she could help and stay out of trouble."

"I do not!" Emilee pouted. Viktoria picked her up and kissed her cheek

"Yes you do, sweetie." Viktoria told her. "Where's Dimitri?"

"He said he'd be here as soon as he gets off work." Lissa said as she rested her head on Christians chest. I guess they really liked each other.

"So, you're Rose." Dimitri's mom asked walking over to me "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Olena."

"It's nice to meet you." I told her. She smiled at me and went to whisper something in Lissa's ear, which made her smile and agree. I front door opened and Dimitri walked in , full uniform.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He walked over and kissed his mom, Lissa, Viktoria and Emilee on the cheeks. "Hey Rose." Hey Rose? Was that all he had to say to me?

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Alright, well I made pasta so who wants' dinner?" Olena asked as she ushered us into the dining room. And just my luck, I was seated next to Dimitri.

Everyone started talking with each other but I ate silently. Until the conversation turned towards me "So Rose, what do you do for a living."

"I paint." I said wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"Very nice, and where did you come from?" she asked.

"L.A." I told her.

"Wow, must have been nice living down there. You seem like you were a pretty good kid." Christian chocked on his drink.

"Sorry," he said smiling and waving his hand "it's just funny."

"What is?" Lissa asked. I tried to give Christian a look but he didn't even glance my way.

"Rose was never a good kid in L.A. Before college, we were at an Academy, and she kicked ass."

"She kicked ass..." Olena asked

"She was a fireball, she mouthed off, got into fights. But she was very respected, very sarcastic too." I could see Dimitri look at me and I just stared at my food and blushed.

"The very calm Rose, was feisty?" Lissa asked smiling.

"No anymore." I mumbled.

"Why not?" Viktoria asked. Christian and I both looked at each other. We knew why, we where there when it happened.

"Let's not talk about." I told them. All of a sudden I lost my appetite. "Excuse me." I took my plate and set it in the kitchen. I went to the back porch and took off my shoes, I left them there and walked out onto the sand and sat down.

I heard footsteps behind me and to my surprise it was Dimitri."Roza," that was the first time I heard him say my name in Russian. "are you okay." A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"I just, don't want to talk about it." I told him. Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. We sat there in a comfortable silence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I said standing and he followed. "I didn't mean to just leave like that."

"Want to do something fun?" I nodded "Alright follow me." We walked up to the porch and I grabbed my shoes, not putting them on. Dimitri grabbed my hand and led me through the house.

"Where are you going?" I head Olena ask as we walked past.

"We'll be back later." Dimitri shouted. We got into the cruiser. We didn't drive long just to the park, then it hit me. We're playing basketball.

"I'm going to win this time." I said as I tip toed bear foot to the basketball court.

"In your dreams." Dimitri took the bag he was carrying on his back and changed his clothes. I walked over and started shooting to show I had improved. But I hadn't.

"I think I've reached three point potential." I told him as he walked towards me.

"Not yet." he took the ball and shot it. It went in.

"Screw you." I said chasing after the ball. I went to the three point line and threw the ball up, it wasn't even close to the rim. "Thank you."

He flinched "What?"

"Thank you, for back at the house. Taking me away."

"It's not problem, just helping you out."

"Kind of like when you helped me out with my basketball skills last night?"

"Exactly." he said smiling. I wasn't thinking when I said what came next.

"Do you like me?"

"Rose..."

"I don't care about the damn age difference, I'm so sick of hearing that. Age shouldn't keep people apart. I don't care how old you are, and from what I know Lissa would be more than happy if we started dating."

"Rose, stop."

"No, I like you. And to tell you the truth I can't get you out of me head. You probably don't feel the same way but I do. I like you Dimitri."

"Rose-"

"And if you use that damn age difference again on me, I swear to god-"

"ROSE!" he shouted cutting me off

"What?" I asked and noticed my breathing was heavy because of my rant that I went on. I expected him to lecture me but instead, he kissed me. He dropped the ball and grabbed my face and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, not wanted to let go. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Dimitri?" we broke apart and Dimitri pushed me behind him in a protective gesture.

"Tasha." Dimitri said. I peered around him and she stood at the clearing with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing out here, with _her_?"

"We were just playing basketball." I told her stepping out from behind Dimitri.

"Really, is that it?" god she was a bitch.

"I should go." I told Dimitri. I started to walk past Tasha but she stepped in my way.

"Rose, I'm coming with you." Dimitri grabbed his bag and walked towards me. Tasha stood in our path. "Move." She slowly stepped aside.

"She makes you mad doesn't she?" I asked when we got back in his car. He didn't answer, just stayed silent. But the way he was gripping the steering wheel told me he was angry. "Hey," I slid my hand over his knee "it's fine."

"I just hate how much of a bitch she is." he said driving. We pulled up to my house and we sat there.

"Thank you, again." I whispered.

"You're welcome." he took a piece of my hair and pushed it behind my ear. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well seeing as I still don't have a job, nothing."

"Want to see a movie with me?"

"Dimitri Belikov, are you asking me out on a date?" I asked. My excitement was high.

"I think so." he told me. I reached forward and kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I got out of his car and walked up into the house. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table a pile of papers in front of him.

"Hey Rosie." he said not taking his eyes away from his papers. I was really pissed off at him, since they day I got here he has done nothing but work.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled. I walked into my room, threw my shoes on the floor and flopped into bed. Dimitri Belikov asked me out on a date. My life was complete.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter :)<p>

Tasha, I don't like her. Sorry, I've been so tired lately and haven't updated.

I'm kind of sick.

I hope you enjoy.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	4. Car Crash

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update.

I've literally been so tired lately.

But here is the next chapter. The next one will be longer I promise.

Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Car Crash<strong>

"What do you mean we're not going on a date?" I asked Lissa. She had arrived at me house around five to tell me that Dimitri had to cancel our date.

"He lost his phone, and he's very sorry he couldn't call you. He coaches the high school football team and he forgot there was a game today."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"But I want you to come to the game. Here," she trusted a high school sweat shirt in my hands. "it was Dimitri's old one." I looked down at skinny jeans and boots.

"Is this okay to wear?" I said slipping the sweat shirt on.

"Yeah, it's fine. But we better get going it usually gets really packed. " I followed Lissa out to her car. The drive to the field wasn't long. When we got there I took a seat next to Viktoria.

"Hey," Viktoria said smiling. "how are you?"

"Good." I said looking out at the field and seeing Dimitri. He looked back saw me and waved. He mouthed I'm sorry.

"I see no date tonight?" she asked. I shook my head. The game seemed like it lasted forever. I don't understand football, but all I knew was that it was long. And that Dimitri's team won. Viktoria told me that Dimitri was going to meet me here so I should just sit and wait.

Once the bleachers were empty I noticed Dimitri walking across the field. He ushered me over. I felt like I was breaking the rules walking out on the field but, it felt pretty awesome too. I ran up too him and jumped in his arms.

"Hi Coach." I said smiling as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His big hands grabbed my thighs and held me there.

"Hi Rose, I am so sorry about our date." he set me down on the ground and I looked up at him.

"It's okay, We can figure out something else to do." I said smiling. I saw a football by one of the benches and went over to pick it up. I did my best attempt to toss it to Dimitri, but I failed.

"Okay, you know you're terrible at basketball so you think you'll be any better at football?"

"You never know. I'm going to try and make a touchdown, throw it to me." I ran down the field and waited for him to throw it. He made an amazing throw but instead of catching it, I just smacked it down. I picked it up and started running.

I tried to circle around Dimitri but he grabbed me around the waist and spun me in a circle. "Okay, I quit." I told him once he set me down. I turned around and kissed him square on the mouth.

"Hey, it was a good effort." Dimitri took my hand in his and led me to his truck. "Once again, I'm really sorry about-" he stopped speaking when he saw Tasha standing by his truck.

"Dimitri," she said smiling "I just wanted to congratulate you on your win."

"Thank you." he said trying to get to his truck but she blocked his path.

"I see you've made a new friend." she said looking at our conjoined hands.\

"Alright you need to move, now." If Dimitri had ever used that tone of voice with me like he did Tasha I probably would have broken down in tears. Tasha stepped aside, I moved around and got in the passenger side.

"You okay?" I asked as we drove down the street. All Dimitri did was nod."Can we get ice-cream?" Dimitri turned to me and smiled.

"Of course." We drove to the local Menchies which was surprisingly crowded. When we finally ordered we picked the only open table which was smack in the middle around everyone else.

"What did you get?" I asked scooping some of his ice-cream and eating it.

"Just chocolate with gummy bears." he said smiling. He took his spoon and got some of mine. "Yours is disgusting."

"It's banana with red velvet, and marshmallow and cookie dough." I smiled

"That's disgusting." A young kid that had to be seventeen, with brown hair, walked over to our table.

"Hey Coach, is this your girlfriend." Just hearing the word girlfriend made about six other young guys walk over asking the same question. They were all on his team.

"Guys, what have I told you about my personal life?" Dimitri told them.

"So you're not fucking-"

"Clay!" Dimitri said "Watch your language."

"I'm sorry." Clay said pulling out a chair and sitting down. As did the other six kids. "I'm Clay, this is Steven, Nate, Seth, Eddie, Stan and Adrian."

"It's nice to meet you. All of you." I told them smiling.

"Damn Coach, you picked a good one." Steven said. Dimitri smiled and under the table placed his hand on my thigh.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question you're not fu - sleeping around with that other chick." Clay asked.

"Well Clay, unlike you I like to date one girl at a time. So to answer your question, no, I am not sleeping with Tasha anymore."

"I like her better anyway." Nate said pointing to me "She's prettier." I blushed and looked down at my ice-cream.

"Can you cook?" Eddie asked. I nodded "Can you bring us food one day during practice? We are usually always starving."

"And you wonder why you get so out of breath after running up and down the field." Dimitri told Eddie.

"I'm a growing boy." Eddie said.

"He is." I said agreeing.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side." Dimitri said.

"Sorry Coach," Clay said grabbing my chair and dragging me closer to him "she likes us better."

"Very funny guys." Dimitri said smiling "We have practice tomorrow morning, so I think I'm going to take Miss. Hathaway home. I suggest you all get home too, like your other teammates that decided to go home." I stood up and intertwined my fingers with Dimitri's.

"Wait, so will you bring us food. Possibly breakfast?" Adrian asked.

"Guy's it's a six in the morning practice, she will not be getting up that early." Dimitri told them.

"We'll see." I said winking as Dimitri pulled me away.

"You will not come to the practice tomorrow." Dimitri told me as he opened my door.

"It's a possibility. "

"Rose.."

"Just relax, it's more time we get to spend together." I stretched up on my tip toes and kissed his lips. "Be happy about that."

* * *

><p>I had made the dumbest mistake of my life. Getting up at six in the morning was not fun. I didn't have time to cook since it would have taken forever. So I threw my hair in a bun, put my glasses on and in sweats went and ordered tons of food from I-Hop.<p>

I walked up to the field just as practice was ending. When all the kids saw me they smiled. The team was huge, thank god I ordered all the food I did.

"Look, Coach's girlfriend brought us food. Praise the lord!" Clay shouted.

"Most of its still in my car, there's a lot so go help yourselves." Once they were all gone I walked over to Dimitri.

"What did I tell you?" he said.

"Oh shut up." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I got you food too."

"I'm sorry, I should be nice to you today." Dimitri said smiling.

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday, the big twenty." I dropped my arms from around his neck.

"H-how did you find out?"

"I heard Christian talking to Lissa about it." I've been dreading my birthday. I hate it, it was one of the worst days of the year. Celebrating a life, but having to mourn a death. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go talk to Christian." I said walking away but Dimitri caught up to me.

"Something is wrong, Rose." Dimitri said grabbing my arm and stopping me. "There are tears in your eyes."

"Stop it!" I told him and walked away. Once I got to Lissa's I walked right into her house slamming the door in the process. I found them in the kitchen. "You son of bitch." I charged after him.

"Rose, calm down."Christian said moving around to the other side of the island. Olena, Lissa and Viktoria stood in the doorway watching us but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"He knows, Christian. Dimitri, knows. Why, why must you talk about my birthday?" I yelled at him.

"Rose, we have to knowledge it." Christian yelled back "It's been almost two years." The front door slammed closed and Dimitri entered the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. I took my chance and lunged at Christian. But before I had a chance to do any damage Dimitri grabbed me. "Rose, stop."

"You promised me, we wouldn't mention it." I told Christian "Especially on my birthday."

"Mention what?" Lissa asked finally speaking. I looked at Christian pleading him not to say anything.

"Rose," he whispered "it's been three years."

"I don't care if it's been ten years, I refuse to discuss it." I sobbed.

"It's not your fault." Christian said yelling "I'm sick and tired of you saying it was because it wasn't. I was there too, it was my fault too!"

"Everything was my fault." I whispered crying. I slumped into Dimitri's hold. He led me over and set me in a stool.

"Someone tell me what you two are talking about?" Viktoria asked.

"When Rose and I were seventeen, we both were best friends with this kid Mason." Christian started.

"The three musketeers." I whispered smiling.

"We snuck out of the house one night to attend some party down at the flats, it was Roses birthday so we had to do something special. We were out pretty late, we had all been drinking, but Rose didn't drink as much as Mason and I had so we had her drive. She was basically sober." Christian's voice was shaky "We were having a great time singing along to the radio on the way home-"

"And I took my eyes off the road for one minute and we got hit by a truck." I finished for him.

"We were all in the hospital of awhile, but Mason died." Christian said looking at the ground.

"I got most of the impact, I should have been the one that died." I told them "But it was Mason that died." The room stayed silent except for the sniffles coming from me.

"Mommy?" I heard Emilee whisper

"Honey, go upstairs I'll be there in a minute." Viktoria said.

"We felt hopeless," Christian said "I tired solving my problems by rebelling, but I soon realized that it wasn't the smart thing to do. Not after Rose overdosed."

"You overdosed?" I heard Olena gasp.

"It was by accident." I mumbled "I swear."

"So that's why you don't like to celebrate your birthday?" Dimitri asked me. I nodded. "Can you guys give us a moment?" Everyone left the kitchen. Dimitri picked me up off the chair and set me on the counter so I was somewhat face to face with him.

"Rose, look at me." I tiled my face up a little "I've known you for maybe two weeks. And in those two week's I don't think I've ever liked anyone as much as I like you. I'm sorry about Mason, but from what I just heard, I have a feeling if he was here right now he wouldn't want you being sad."

"He would probably kick my ass knowing I was sad." I said laughing.

"Exactly, so if you were up to it, I would love it if I could celebrate your birthday with you." Dimitri asked me "Nothing fancy, you and me, some DVD's and take out, what do you say?"

"I say I'd love to." I told him. "Thank you, Dimitri."

My horrible birthday blues were replaced with happiness as Dimitri drove me home and planned out our night.

"Chinese or pizza?" he asked look at all the take out menus I placed on the table.

"I don't care." I told him. I looked at my phone and was hoping for a text from my dad but no luck.

"I'm choosing Chinese." he said. While Dimitri ordered I went into my room and laid on my bed. Dimitri walked in and sat next to me. "Is this him?" he picked up the picture I had of Mason on the night stand.

"Yeah."

"He looks like a pretty awesome guy."

"He was." Dimitri laid back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Have you been in my room before."

"Yes, you might not remember you were very drunk" Dimitri said laughing.

"I'm sorry." I said burying my face in my pillow

"It's fine." Dimitri turned me over and kissed my forehead. The take came and we ate quietly, we watched two movies and by then I was getting pretty sleepy. "I feel bad I don't have a gift for you."

"It's okay." I said yawning "I don't like gifts."

"Alright, Miss. Hathaway, it's time for bed." he pulled me up from the couch and tucked me into bed. Moving my pillows so they cradled my body. "Now you look like a burrito."

"Thanks." I said smiling. Dimitri leaned down and kissed me.

"Happy birthday Rose. Sleep tight." and I did, just like a burrito.

**4 day later**

"And then bam! He ate the baby." Emilee said. I stared at her with wide eyes as she told me about the scary movie her babysitter let her watch.

"That sounds horrible." I told her.

"It was." she said looking up at me. We were sitting in the park, since she didn't have school today I told Viktoria I would watch her.

"Let's not talk about it." I told her "Let's talk about how you are going to Russia soon."

"I know, I'm so excited. That's where my daddy is." she told me. Viktoria was also very excited to return to Russia and see her husband.

"And your grandpa too." I told her.

"Mommy said that it's going to be so fun." Emilee jumped off my lap and headed for the slide. I had known that Viktoria, Emilee and Lissa were going to Russia for the past few days now. I would miss them, but Dimitri would keep me company.

"I bet, I'm going to miss you while you're gone."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Lissa's coming too." Emilee said as she climbed up the slide.

"I know, I'm going to miss her as well."

"And Christian too!"

"Wait, Christian's going?"

"Yeah, silly. They were talking about it last night." Emilee slide down the slide smiling.

"The whole family is going."

"Wait, the _whole_ family? Like Dimitri?"

"Yep." she said skipping to the swings. I can't believe he didn't tell me.

"How long have you know that Dimitri was going?"

"I don't know, I think he was always going." she mumbled. "The evil ladies going to."

"Who's the evil lady?" I asked Emilee. She ushered me down so she was close to my ear.

"Tasha." she whispered.

"Hey guys." Dimitri said walking up in his uniform. Emilee ran over to him and he picked her up.

"Are you going to Russia?" I asked. He looked at me eyes wide, he had been lying to me. And on top of it all , Tasha was going as well.

"Rose, let me explain." but I didn't. I just walked away.

* * *

><p>Rose is not to happy with Dimitri.<p>

Her birthday was better then she planned.

Why is Tasha going to Russia? You'll have to see and find out:)

I hope you liked, sorry it's not my best. I promise the next will be wayyyy beetter. I just need some rest.

Pleaseeee

Review - Review - Review

-A


	5. Russia Russia Russia

Hi Hi Hi.

Sorry that I have taken to long to update. My bad.

Thank you all for all the comment's I have received.

I'm getting closer and closer to giving birth soon so there could be a period of time I don't update for awhile, but I will try to as much as I can.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Russia, Russia, Russia<strong> _

I took a seat on one of the lounge chairs on my back porch. I had a beer in one hand and I was planning on drinking my life away. I looked at the ocean and took a sip, life sucked. I was on my third beer and I thought my thoughts of Dimitri would be gone but they weren't. Dimitri was leaving for Russia, but instead of telling me he decided to just lie.

"Rose?" I looked up to see my dad walking up the porch steps.

"Sup." I said raising my beer.

"Is that beer?" My dad asked sounding appalled.

"Fuck yeah." I mumbled taking a sip. He walked over and took it away.

"Not happening, not in my house." He walked inside. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him so I just slouched in my seat. Once again footsteps sounded on the steps and Christian walked over.

"Well isn't it my ex-best friend." I said. I probably sounded like a bitch but I really didn't care.

"Rose, don't be like that?" Christian said pulling a chair over.

"Be like what? I wasn't the one that didn't tell my best friend that I was going to Russia for two weeks."

"Rose, please hear me out. I don't know what happened, honestly. I just fell head over heels in love with Lissa in a week."

"So you've decided to go to Russia?"

"Rose, I love her." he told me "You should cut Dimitri some slack too, he's crushed you're mad at him."

"He should be." I mumbled leaned back against my chair.

"He was going to ask you to come with us." he said.

"It doesn't matter, plane tickets are a lot at the moment and I don't have money." I told him.

"I understand but you should still let him explain himself."

"Why?"

"Because to be honest he really doesn't have to explain himself. You two aren't dating, but he's willing to take the time and make you feel better." I looked down at my hands. "You smell like beer."

"I was drinking." I said burping.

"Geez, going back to the old Rose are we?" Christian asked smiling. "Have you knocked somebody out yet."

"If I see Tasha I might be close to it." I said standing and swaying a little. "Come on, take me to the station."

"I am not taking you to a station for a cops while you're buzzed." Christian grabbed my hand and led me to his car. "I'll at least take you to their house." Getting to Dimitri and Lissa's house felt like forever. I walked into the room and I suddenly didn't feel so good.

"Hey Rose- whoa, are you drunk?" Lissa asked walking over and wrapping my other arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know why it took so long to hit me." I mumbled. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Christian and Lissa rushed me to the bathroom just in time as I threw up in the toilet. Lissa tired my hair back in a bun and rubbed my back.

"Rose you used to drink twice as much as Mason and I. Now look at you, you lightweight." Christian said chuckling. I turned and gave him the middle finger.

"Alright come on, let's get you to the couch." Once I washed my mouth out Lissa led me to their big couch and I laid down. "Just rest."

"What am I going to do if I get drunk while you're gone in Russia?" I mumbled cuddling up in the blanket she gave me.

"How about you don't drink while I'm gone." she said. But I was falling asleep as she spoke and didn't answer her back.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my back being rubbed. After a few moments of blink I realized that I was in Dimitri's arms. I stretched. "How long have I been sleeping?"<p>

"A couple hours it's only eight." Dimitri love me. I looked up into his eyes and could see he was still hurt from the way I acted today.

"I'm sorry, about how I reacted when I found out you were going back to Russia. It's where you grew up, of course you want to go back."

"I should have told you. I just didn't know how, I wanted to ask you to come with me." he said.

"I can't, I don't have to money. I don't want you feeling guilty that you didn't tell me. I want you to forget and enjoy yourself while you're there. Just don't touch Tasha."

"I won't." he said kissing my forehead. "I only have eyes for one girl."

"Two weeks is going to suck." I whispered.

"I'm only going for three days." I looked up at him "Yeah, I just have some business to take care of and then I'm coming back. Did you really think I was going to leave you for two weeks?"

"Are you seriously coming back after three days?" I asked.

"Yep." Dimitri said smiling.

"Why?"

"Because the only time I want to be in Russia that long is when your with me." That was about the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"I'll miss you." I told him.

"I'll miss you too, Rose." Emilee ran into the room and jumped onto the couch with us.

"Will you guys take me to get ice -cream?" Emilee begged

"Rose isn't feeling well, Emilee" Dimitri told her.

"Ohmygod!" Lissa said rushing into the living room. "You made the front page." She jumped onto the couch and handed me the paper. The title is what caught my eye.

_**Dimitri Belikov Captures New Girls Heart. **_Below it was a picture of me on Dimitri's shoulders as I painted the blank wall. Another was of us at Dairy Queen.

"What the hell is this?" I said flipping through the pages where I found more picture of Dimitri and I. Walking down the street, at the football field after the game.

"It's the town newspaper that everyone reads, and you are on the front cover." Lissa said smiling "Dimitri has done some amazing things, he's kind of famous in the town."

"You're kidding me." I whispered reading the article.

"I'll call Sydney" Dimitri said as he got up.

"Who's Sydney?" I asked.

"The family lawyer. She'll figure all this out." he walked out of the room.

"This happens to him every time he dates someone." Lissa told me "Tasha loved it, that's why we think she kept dating him."

"Well I'm not her." I told Lissa. I got up and walked into the office where Dimitri was sitting behind the desk. I closed the door and went and sat in his lap. I took the phone from his hands and hung it up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He looked so exhausted.

"I don't want you getting your lawyer involved. It's just a little article, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is. They'll keep following you around, and you're going to get sick of it." Dimitri said reaching for the phone but I moved it farther away. "Rose."

"Stop, I'm fine. If it starts to be to much, then we'll go away for a little."

"Go away, like a vacation?"

"Yeah, just me and you. To relax and enjoy ourselves."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Dimitri asked

"Because I like you a lot." I kissed his cheek. "And you _captured my heart." _I said quoting the article.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

"Stop, you're going to make me cry." I told Lissa as I said goodbye to her at the airport. She kept babbling on how she was going to miss me, and she promises to text me every day.

"I promise to make sure Christian stays safe." Lissa said smiling.

"Hey! I can defend myself." Christian said hugging me.

"Just be safe, you've never been to Russia, Christian." I walked over to Dimitri and stood in front of him. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Oh, shut it." Dimitri grabbed me around the waist and hugged me. "Three days, that's it. You'll be fine. Go to the football game, and paint and do whatever. I'll be back before you know it."

"These are going to be the worst three days ever." I told him. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him. "Text me when you land. I'll miss you."

"I will, and I'll miss you too." he kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in seventy-two hours." On the way back to my house I realized that I really didn't have anything to do now that Dimitri and his whole family was gone.

Once I got home I noticed my dad's car. "What are you doing home?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"No work today." he said biting into his sandwich.

"Oh." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water.

"Where's the cop guy you've been hanging out with?"

"Him and his family left for Russia today, but he'll be back in a couple days." my dad said nothing just kept eating. "Alright well, I'm going out but I'll see you later." I don't think my dad even noticed that I left. I went to the basketball court and some of the guys from Dimitri's football team were shooting around.

"Whoa, look it's Coaches girl." Clay said as he dribbled over to me.

"I thought Coach left today for Russia?" Steven asked.

"He did, but he'll be back in three days." I told them.

"That's cool, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"I was just going to try and improve my skills." I said "Dimitri has been giving me lessons but I still kind of suck."

"You can shoot around with us." Clay dribbled back over to the basket and I followed. He passed me the ball and I threw it. "You do suck."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I bet Dimitri is the best coach." Eddie said walking over.

"You guys really like him don't you?"

"Yeah, he really is like one of us. We can talk to him about anything, and he understands us. He even offers us a spare room in his house if we need it." Steven told me.

"Wow." I said taking the basketball back

"He's an all around good guy, don't screw him over." Clay said as I shot the basket.

"I wasn't planning on it." I looked at my phone, it had only maybe been an hour since Dimitri left and I missed him.

"You okay?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, I just miss him." I whispered "I think I'm going to go home." I told thanks for letting me hangout with them but I was tired. When I got home it was only three in the afternoon still, so I grabbed a blanket and curled up in bed.

My cell rang and I looked at the clock, 7:45pm. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Hey." It was Dimitri.

"Dimitri!" I sat up in bed "How are you?"

"I'm good there is a layover in Moscow."

"Are you just excited to be back in Russia with your family?"

"Yeah, but I wish you were here with me." he told me.

"Next time, I promise."

"Lissa keep's buying you stuff, it's probably stuff you don't even need." he told me.

"You never know." I said. I heard Emilee in the background and I started to tear up a little "I'm all alone over here."

"Roza." Dimitri said. It was the first time he said my name in Russian.

"I'm not even joking, I should have sold my body on the street to pay for my ticket and just went to Russia." I said.

"Or you could have let me pay for you." he stated.

"No, way too expensive." I told him.

"No it's not. The plane is starting to board. I'll text you when I'm in Baia, call me when you're awake." he said.

"Alright, bye." I whispered. Once I was off the phone with Dimitri I laid back in bed and listened to the waves. It was so quiet and that's what I loved about being here. There was a loud knock at the front door and I met my dad in the living room as I was walking to the door. When I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. "Mom?"

**Dimitri POV**

"Uncle Dimitri, what time is it?" Emilee yawned next to me.

"Four in the morning, why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to call Rose, but she's probably sleeping."

"Yeah, she is." I said.

"How come she didn't come with us?" I looked at Emilee as we drove to my parents big house. It's where everyone would be staying.

"She didn't have the money, she's going to come next time though." I told her.

"Okay good. Are you going to keep Rose around forever?" she whispered.

"I hope so." I said as I smiled at her. Once we were at my parents everyone got out of their cars and headed for the house. No one really talked, I made sure to avoid Tasha, they just walked to rooms and went to sleep. I on the other hand decided to text Rose.

_**You're probably sleeping, but I wanted to tell you I'm home. -D**_

_**I'm awake :) And good, please be safe. -R**_

_**Always. Emilee asked why you were not with us in Russia today. -D**_

_**Awe, I love that little girl. -R **_

_**She loves you. I wanted to let you know that Tasha is staying at our house. -D **_Rose didn't for a couple minutes so I assumed she was very pissed off.

_**Okay. I'll text you tomorrow. My mom just showed up! I'll fill you in more later -R **_What was Rose's mom doing in North Carolina?

**Rose POV**

"Rose." my mom Janie Hathaway said stepping forward and hugging me. "Abe." she nodded to my father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she walked into the living room.

"I was getting bored all alone in L.A." she told me as she looked around the house.

"How long do you plan on staying?" I asked her. I kind of hoped she stayed for awhile. I would have nothing to do and my dad was always busy with work.

"Oh just for two days. Not even, it depends on how I'm feeling."

"It's nice to see you, Janie." my dad said.

"Don't try to be nice, Abe. Just show me my room." My dad and I both looked at each other.

"There isn't a guest bedroom, but you can take my room." I told her.

"I guess that will do. It's getting late, we'll discuss more about this tomorrow." she walked on into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Wow." my dad said. He grabbed me a pillow and blankets and I curled up on the couch. Even though I knew it would go to voice mail I called Dimitri.

"Eh- hello."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would answer. " I told him.

"Rose, it's fine." Dimitri said. I could hear him moving around in his bed.

"Go back to sleep we can talk in the morning." I told him.

"No, I want to talk to you now, I like hearing your voice. Tell me what's going on with your mom."

"She just showed up about twenty minutes ago. Said she was bored in L.A and decided to come here. She won't stay long, she'll leave like she always does."

"How do you feel about that?" he asked yawning.

"I don't know. She's just going to make pissed off while she's here. She always does this." I sighed.

"Well, she's your mom and you should at least try."

"You don't understand she thinks all high and mighty of herself, and it's sickening."

"Rose, just talk to her. Take her to lunch, okay?" Dimitri yawned once more.

"Alright, you need to sleep. Call me tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, Night Roza." We hung up and I laid in silence for a moment. Maybe Dimitri was right. Maybe I should give my mom a chance.

* * *

><p>Dimitri left without Rose, but with Tasha :(<p>

Rose's mom is back. Oh lord.

I also have another character coming in that you might like.

I'll try to update as soon as I can

Please

Review - Review - Review

-A


	6. I Never Want To Let You Go

Hola :)

Here is the new chapter. I've been updating as much as I can.

I hope this is a good enough speed. I don't know when I'll update next, it will be soon, but I know I have a lot planned this week.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>I Never Want To Let You Go<strong>

I got up to the sound of my mom moving around. "What are you doing up?" I asked looking at the clock. It read 7:30am.

"Getting my bags ready." she said as she pulled her suitcase up to the door.

"You're leaving already?" I threw the covers off me and got off the couch.

"Yeah, my flights at nine."

"Let me take you out to breakfast, please?" I begged "Just give me five minutes." I raced into the bathroom and brushed teeth and washed my face. I pulled on a pair of boots and ran into the living room tying my hair.

"Where are you taking me?" My mom asked as we walked into town. I noticed a few photographers in front of us but I ignored them and walked into Kyle's Cafe.

"It's good, I promise." I told her as we sat at a table. A waitress came over. "Two coffee's I told her."

"So, why are we here?"

"I thought it would be nice a cute breakfast before you leave."

"Interesting." The waitress brought over our drinks. "So is there a guy you're dating?" I shook my head.

"I'm talking to this guy that's all." I said sipping my coffee.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Russia."

"Russia?"

"That's where his family is from. He had business to do, he'll be back in a couple days." I mumbled.

"And why aren't you with him?" she asked.

"My mother cut off my supply of money. I'd have to sell myself to on the street to pay for that plane ticket."

"Yeah, well if I didn't have a reckless child, then I wouldn't have had to take the money away."

"That was over a year ago." I told her "I've obviously grown up."

"Really, because your dad told me he caught you drinking a week ago. Also you've been going out a lot."

"He's never home, he doesn't know shit." I noticed I was starting to raise my voice and I lowered it.

"Do not use that kind of language around me." my mom said.

"Now you suddenly care? Because in L.A I had to fend for myself."

"Lies. Look at yourself, you are still a child, the way you act."

"I've changed." I told her "I'm a totally different person."

"Really, because I still see the same girl that killed her best friend." That shut me up. I stared at my mother dumbfounded. How could she say that?

"Okay we need to leave." I whispered throwing money on the table. I walked down the street hearing her heels click behind me. When I got home I stormed into the house.

"What happened?" My dad asked as I walked in, my mother in tow

"Get her out!" I yelled. "Get her out of this damn house now!"

"Rose, don't talk to her that way!" my dad said.

"No. She is nothing to me!"

"See Rose? You are still acting like a child." My mother grabbed her suitcases and headed for the door. "Abe, drive me to the airport." My dad grabbed his car keys and left with her. I went into my room and cried. Once I kind of calmed down I called Dimitri

"Hey Rose." Dimirti answered.

"Dimitri, can y-you come back a-any faster?" I cried into the phone.

"Rose what happened?" I heard the concern in his voice.

"My m-mom. I just n-need you here. I have n-no one."

"Rose," Dimitri said, I heard him moving around "take deep breaths, okay?"

"I can't do this , s-she knows how t-to get to me." I wiped away some of the tears.

"Rose, I'm going to come home."

"No." I whispered. I hung up the phone. I felt numb, I remembered that night so clearly.

_*Flashback*_

_"Caught up in a Southern summer barefoot blue jean night!" Mason, Christian and I sang loudly as we drove home. _

_"Damn, probably one of the best parties I've been to in awhile." Mason said leaning back._

_"Fuck, did you see Mia? She was looking good tonight." Christian said from the back._

_"Well," I said driving "thank you for this birthday party!" _

_"No problem, Hath-away." Mason said. "Shit, don't know how I'm explaining this one to mom." We hit a bump and my phone fell off my lap. I reached down for it._

_"I got it." Mason said reached down. He bit my thigh.  
><em>

_"Hey, none of that in my car!" Christian shouted Mason squeezed the inside of my thigh. I reached over to smack him in the chest. _

_"Rose watch out!" Christian shouted and then everything went black._

_*End of Flashback*  
><em>

I couldn't take my mom criticizing me. I reached in my drawer and grabbed the pills my therapist gave me. Staring at them I wondered how many I should take.

**Lissa POV**

"Dimitri, I told you I'm here." I told my brother as I walked with Christian through the airport. It took a little over a day but we were back in North Carolina. "Yeah, we're heading to her house right now."

"Which way?" Christian whispered as he got into the car. I pointed and he drove.

"I know. Alright, be safe I'll see you tomorrow.' I told him and hung up. "He's freaking out."

"Something is really wrong if Rose isn't answering." Christian told me. Once we got to her house we walked right in not bothering to knock. Her dad was sitting in the living room staring at the TV. When he saw us he rushed over.

"How bad is she?" I asked.

"I walked into her room yesterday and saw her sitting on the floor with a bunch of pills spilled in front of her. She swore she didn't take any, I took her to the doctor. She was clean." Abe looked and sounded tired.

"It was Janie wasn't it?" Christian asked and Abe nodded. We walked into the room and found Rose laying in her bed. Her eyes widened when she looked at me

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her beautiful long hair was tied up in a messy bun at the top of her bed.

"Dimitri said you didn't sound good, and your my best friend." I crawled over and sat next to her.

"The pills?" Christian asked sitting at the end of the bed.

"I didn't take them, I swear." Rose mumbled. "Where's Dimitri?"

"He couldn't leave right away, but he's coming tonight. He should be here in the morning." I told her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I've ruined your trip and everything."

"Hey, not to be mean but we're going back when Dimitri get's here." Christian said. Rose looked at him and laughed.

"You're such an idiot. I want you two to go back, I don't want to ruin your trip."

"I just wanted to know that you were okay." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Please call him and tell him not to leave." she said "I was being over dramatic." I needed to call Dimitri and tell him about Rose. Rose was okay, I think.

**Rose POV**

"I told you to tell him not to come." I said to Lissa and Christian as I stood in the airport with them. They were heading back to Russia but I was here waiting for Dimitri.

"You are not okay." Christian said "I'm not letting what happened last time happen again."

"Maybe he's having a layover somewhere and we can tell him just to turn around." I said looking around.

"Rose, you know you want to see him. In fact, there he is." Lissa pointed over to the gate where a smiling Dimitri walked out. I ran forward and threw myself into his arms.

"Ohgod, don't ever scare me like that again." Dimitri said against my neck. I missed him, two days had felt like forever.

"I'm sorry, I told them to call you back and tell you to stay." I said. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck. He smelled so good. Dimitri set me on the ground.

"There is no way I'm leaving again unless you're with me." We walked over to where Lissa and Christian stood.

"We should probably get going." Lissa said taking Christians hand. "Call us, if you need anything okay?"

"Okay." I said hugging them. We walked them to their gate, then in silence I walked with Dimitri to the car.

"Rose," he said as we drove back to town "want to tell me what happened?"

"My mom." I whispered.

"Talk to me." He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it in mine.

"She just said some things that didn't need to be said. She pushed me to far."

"So far that you almost took pills?"

"I didn't take them." I told him.

"I know, but it must have crossed your mind. Why else would they have been laying in front of you."

"I don't know!" I yelled. I pulled my hand away from his and stared out the window. I could tell I hurt his feelings as he placed his hand back on the wheel. When we got to Dimitri's house it was silent. I followed him upstairs to his room. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Rose." Dimitri said as he sat on the edge of his bed. I walked over and sat in his lap.

"It's not fine. You came all the way back home for me, which tells me how much you like me. I shouldn't be yelling at you."

"I was so worried. When Lissa called me and said that your dad found you with pills," he sighed and rested his head on my shoulder "I don't think you understand how scared I was."

"I'm sorry." I said placing my hand on his cheek "I won't do it again. Promise." He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Two days was way too long to be away from you." Dimitri mumbled.

"Same, I think in those two days all I did was tan and be bored." I said smiling. "Would you like to do something tonight?"

"Hmm, well since I'm back I have to go to the football game. Will you come?"

"Yes." I said smiling. Dimitri got changed into jeans and his coach sweatshirt. He looked so adorable.

"Come on, we'll stop at a fast food place." We drove to McDonalds and orders two cheese burgers and sat at a table. I looked at the window and too the far left were a few photographers. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "It's whatever, it doesn't bother me." I took a bite of my burger.

"It bothers me." he mumbled.

"Hey," I kicked him from under the table "cheer up."

"Why?"

"Because you're with me." We finished our burger and headed to the field. All the guys were pretty shocked when they saw Dimitri, but they were very happy. I took a seat alone in the stands and watched as the team warmed up.

"Are you Rose Hathaway?" I looked up from my iPhone at the girls standing next to me. There were two of them, both blond, one had green eyes and the other had blue. The both looked about sixteen or seventeen.

"Yeah?" I told them.

"Are you actually dating Mr. Belikov?" The green eyed girl asked.

"I mean we're talking." I mumbled. Why were these girls talking to me.

"Wow, you are so lucky." The green eyed girl said.

"Is it true?" The blue eyes girl whispered.

"Is what true ?"

"That your pregnant." Green eyed girl said. I turned around to stunned to answer them. The game felt longer than usual. Dimitri's team ended up winning. After the game I waited by his truck.

"Hey." I turned around in surprise to see Dimitri.

"Don't scare me like that" I said swatting his chest.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just these girls came up to me at the game and they told me that there was a rumor going around that I was pregnant."

"WHAT!" Dimitri yelled

"Look it's fine. I know it's not true and so do you."

"Rose, I hate that people are saying stuff about you."

"Dimitri, I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him "Can I sleepover?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Trying to get in my pants , Miss. Hathaway?"

"Just looking for some cuddle time with the guy I like." Dimitri opened my door for me and I climbed in his truck. Once we were at his house he changed into sweats and handed me a shirt and sweat pants.

"Let's go Hathaway." Dimitri shouted from the living room. I shuffled in, sliding a little on the wooden floor with my socks.

"Your pants are too big." I said holding them. Dimitri walked over and tied the string making them tighter. We walked over to the couch and cuddled up in front of the television. "Give me the remote."

"I chose what we watch." he said changing the channel.

"Can we please watch Disney Channel?" I asked yawning.

"We are not five." he said turning on ESPN. I cuddled up closer to Dimitri and rested my head on his chest.

"How was Tasha?"

"Fine."

"Did she bother you?" I asked.

"When does she not? She tired sitting next to me on the plane, that didn't work." he sighed. I stretched and yawned again. "What to go to bed?" I nodded. We walked hand in hand up to Dimitri's room. "What side?"

"Left." I whispered crawling in his bed and getting under the covers. Dimitri got in beside me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my cheek "Night, Dimitri."

"Night Rose."

* * *

><p>"I find this very sexy." Dimitri said as he watched me paint the ocean. We decided to be lazy and do nothing, but he had to leave soon for work.<p>

"It's painting, it's not supposed to be sexy." I said adding blue. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and then his lips on my neck.

"I find you sexy." he said against my neck making me shiver. I placed my paint brush in the water and turned in his arms. "You have paint on your face."

"I thought you found it sexy?"

"I do." he said brining his lips close to mine but not kissing me. I reached up and kissed him. I felt the kiss become deeper. Dimitri picked me up and carried me into the house and set me on the kitchen counter.

I loved kissing Dimitri, he tasted like coffee and candy. "Have you been eating those green suckers again?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"They're really good." Dimitri said smiling and continued kissing me. He reached his hands down and just skimmed his fingers under my shirt. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed closer to him. Just as I felt Dimitri start to pick me up again his phone rang.

I heard him swear in Russian. He pulled away and answered "Hello? Yeah I know, I don't start till six. Well I don't care. Fine, yeah I'll see you in ten." he hung up.

"You have to go to work don't you?" I asked pouting. He ran his thumb along my lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." he leaned forward and kissed me "We're going to pick this up tomorrow."

"Okay." I said blushing. I walked Dimitri to his truck and kissed him one last time. As I walked back up the steps to the house I heard my dad pull in.

"Rose." he said yelling my name. I turned and found him running up to me. "What the hell is this?" he shoved the moving paper in my hands.

**Dimitri Belikov Rushes Home After Finding Out Girlfriend Is Pregnant.**

Ohmygod. I didn't think this rumor was going to make the paper. I turned to the page and there was a picture of me and Dimitri at the airport. He was holding me as I kissed him. Another was of my dad and I as we left the hospital after he had me checked out to see if I had taken pills.

"Dad, it's not true." I told him.

"I understand but this is not the kind of shit I want spread about you." he said. "I understand the first one but this is taking it to far.

"Dad-"

"Don't dad me." he said "I don't want people coming up to me asking me these damn questions, Rose."

"I can't help it." I told him "It's not like I'm telling people this."

"I don't care, I don't want this kind of exposure for you. Because sooner or later they'll be digging in your past and they'll tell everyone you overdosed. I'm not going to deal with it;"

"Dad, I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"There is only one way to fix this," he sighed "Break it off with Belikov."

* * *

><p>Roses dad is not happy.<p>

Roses mom is a bitch.

Is Rose going to listen to her dad and ditch Dimitri? How do you think Dimitri is going to feel about the news getting to the paper.

I kind of feel back for Rose.

Tell me what you think.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	7. Oh Gosh

Hi, Short chapter.

I have news at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Gosh<br>**

"Are you drinking?" Lissa asked. After my little blow up with my dad I took a lounge chair and sat on the beach. Taking two beers with me.

"Absolutely." I mumbled.

"Do you think drinking solves your problems? " I heard her yell at Christian not to touch anything. "Your best friend is a five year old I swear."

"Is he being a handful?" I asked laughing.

"He's just touching things that don't need to be touched. Anyway, don't change the subject. What are you going to do? Break it off with my brother or not?"

"I can't break anything off with Dimitri. I really like him." I sighed and slumped down further in my chair.

"Well then get used to this rumor stuff. As long as you know that it's not true and Dimitri knows then who cares about what your dad says." I heard her sigh "Listen I have to go but I'll call you later." After a few more minutes I managed to finish one beer, and then walk back up to the house.

I really needed a car. I thought to myself as I walked into town. I really didn't know where to go considering Dimitri was at work. I walked around a bit and found an art studio.

"Hi, may I help you?" I tall very handsome guy asked me. He had bronze hair and blue eyes. I had to admit it was very attractive.

"I'm just looking around." I told him.

"Are you looking for somewhere to paint?" he suggested.

"You offer that here?"

"Yeah, just pay ten bucks every month and you can use a spare room as yours ." I'd never really thought of finding somewhere else to paint. I would use my dad's back porch that looked over the ocean but he was getting pissed at all the paint everywhere. "I'm Jesse Zeklos by the way."

"Rose Hathaway." I told him.

"You're a painter?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I've painted for awhile actually. I'm taking a year off of art school to stay with my dad, Abe Mazur."

"Whoa, you're Mr. Mazur's daughter." I nodded "Shit, that guy is scary."

"Hey, that's my dad." I said laughing. "So, back to the spare room.."

"Right, we have spare room's here. They're big, and I'll let you have your first month free."

"Why?" I asked

"For being so beautiful." I blushed turning ten shades of red.

"You don't have to do that."

"Well yes I do. To make it even better how about I take you out on a date?" Did this guy not know that I was sort of seeing Dimitri. I looked at the newspaper stand and saw the paper from a few weeks ago that said Dimitri had captured my heart. I picked it up and placed it on the table pointing to the pictures.

"I can't." I said walking away "Someone else already beat you too it. But I'll be paying you ten bucks every month for that space. Thanks' Jesse."

"Hi, I'm looking for Officer Belikov." I said leaning against the door frame to Dimitri's office at the station.

"Well you've found him." Dimitri said smiling and leaning back in his chair. I walked over and sat in his lap.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I found a spare place for me to paint. So now I won't piss my dad off from getting paint on his porch." I told him.

"Where at?" Dimitri asked me.

"Some art studio. I met this guy Jesse there."

"Oh really." Dimitri said smiling "Did he hit on you?"

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked.

"Because it's Jesse. He flirts with any girl that will give him the time of day."

"He called me beautiful and even asked to take me out on a date." I told him "He sounds like a really great guy."

"I'm your guy." Dimitri said.

"No, you're just some guy that happens to like me." I said.

"Are you trying to trick me into saying you're my girlfriend?"

"I don't know." I said looking at my hands. He lifted my chin so I was face to face with him.

"Tell me." he looked at me.

"Maybe." I said smiling "Is it working?"

"No." My heart kind of dropped. Did Dimitri even want me to be his girlfriend? I think he knew something was wrong but we were interrupted by someone walking in his office. I quickly jumped off his lap.

"Sorry, " he said clearing his throat "but we gotta go." A tall blond guy said. He must have been Dimitri's partner.

"It's fine. Stewart I want you to meet Rose my-"

"Friend." I said cutting Dimitri off.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bo. Hey, you're the girl that Dimitri's been photographed with." Bo said.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy stories." I said awkwardly laughing. "I'm just going to go." I walked out without saying goodbye to Dimitri.

* * *

><p>The stars looked so pretty tonight. I was laying on the ground in the middle of the basketball court. I'd probably just been laying here for about a good half hour. I had the idea to camp here, but the cement was too hard.<p>

"What in the hell are you doing?" I turned my head and saw Dimitri standing in the clearing. I just turned my head back to the sky and looked at the stars.

"Leave." I told him. I heard him walk forward and then lay down next to me. "You never listen do you?"

"I know you want me here." Dimitri said. Did he read my mind or something? "Want to tell me why you told Bo that you were just my friend."

"Because that's what I am." Was I crying. I wiped at my eyes but there was only a little wetness. God I was the biggest crybaby ever.

"Rose," Dimitri said leaning up on his elbow and looking down at me "what's wrong?"

"When I tried to get you to call me your girlfriend, you said it wouldn't work." I whispered "Does that mean there is no hope for us?"

"No. Rose, we've only been talking for a few weeks. I don't want to jump into something that could be a mistake."

"A mistake?" I said sitting up "Are you saying I'm a mistake?"

"No, Rose that's not what I said."

"Yes it is." I said standing "If you thought this was a mistake you should have ended things awhile go. Before I started having strong feelings for you."

"Rose-" he said standing but I cut him off.

"Just go back to Russia." I told him and walked away. Through all the guys that I've dated none of them had ever called me a mistake. I think that's why I was so affected by it. I stayed in my room the rest of the night crying. Since moving here I think I've cried more than I ever have in my whole life.

"Rose?" I heard my dad knock on my door. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks." I said sitting in a chair in my room staring out into the ocean. My phone beeped and I received a picture message of Christian and Lissa outside a big house. I needed my friends back. I should have just joined them in Russia, then none of this would be happening.

**You didn't text me back, is something wrong? -L**

**I don't want to talk about it. Sorry, it's a very cute picture of you two. -R**

**Did something happen? Did you break it off with Dimitri? -L**

**No. We had a little fight. Nothing to be worried about. -R**

**If it makes you feel better we're coming home sooner than expected. -L**

**Why? -R**

**Mom wants us to get back to work. I think she just wants alone time with dad. Ew. -L**

**Ha, how soon? -R**

**Two days. Then we can have a sleepover and bond :) -L**

**Okay, I'll be here waiting :) -R**

Waiting. I felt alone, I had no friends other than Christian, Lissa and her family. Maybe I needed to start making new friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey want me to help you?" I turned and looked at Jesse. I was in the spare room I had rented in the studio.<p>

"No." I said putting my paint brushes away and organizing my supplies.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked walking into the room.

"Yeah." I was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Oh, well someone's here to see you." He left and a few seconds later Dimitri walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked placing my canvases on the table.

"I want to talk." He reached behind him and locked the door. "I don't care how long it takes."

"Dimitri-"

"No, you listen to me. Got it? It's my turn to talk."

"Fine." I said grabbing a stool and sitting down.

"I didn't mean what I said when I said you were a mistake. I started dating Tasha two weeks after knowing her. That was a huge mistake. You," he walked over and took my hands in his " are not a mistake. You are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me."

"Dimitri-"

"And I will do whatever I can to prove to you how much you mean to me."

"Dimitri-" I said again

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Dimitri, shut up." I said. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down so he was face to face with me. "Yes." I kissed him. He picked me up. Pushing all my brushes and supplies on the floor he set me on the desk. Our kissing was frantic, we needed each other. But just as I felt Dimitri start to lift my shirt up, Jesse knocked on the door.

Dimitri walked over and unlocked it. Jesse walked in and took in the whole scene "I'm sorry." he said backing away "I was just...nothing." he walked away.

"He's so annoying." I said laughing as Dimitri walked back over and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri sighed.

"It's okay." I told him "It's kind of my fault to."

"It's not. It's mine, really."

"Let's not fight about who's fault this is." I said smiling. "I just want to be happy, with you. Your sister called you didn't she?"

"Yeah. Even though you didn't tell her what was wrong she knew it was my fault. She yelled at me." he said smiling

"I'm sorry." I said rubbing his cheeks.

"It's okay. I have work today and then I'm picking up Lissa and everyone tomorrow morning. So I will see you.."

"Tonight." I whispered.

"Tonight?"

"Mhm, I'm sleeping over."

"I don't know-"

"Hush," I told him "I'm coming over and there is nothing you can do about it."

**Dimitri POV**

I didn't tell Rose that two of my close guy friends were coming over tonight. I wanted to see how she would react. When I walked in the house I found her sitting in the living room watching TV. "Hey, Rose."

"Dimitri I-" she stopped talking when Bo and Daniel walked around the corner. "Hi." Rose stood up smoothing down her clothes.

"It's nice to see you again, Rose." Bo said.

"You too."

"I'm Daniel."

"Rose. Dimitri can I talk to you for a second." I followed her into the kitchen. "Really?"

"What?" I asked

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to have people over."

"Because I wanted you to meet two of my close friends." I told her.

"Dimitri, I look like crap. I wanted to come home and cuddle, and makeout." she whined.

"We can still do that." I told her. She looked tired. "Go up and go to sleep."

"Dimitri, I wanted to spend time with you."

"I know, and they're just going to be here for a little." I bend down and kissed her "Relax."

Rose sighed "You're perfect." she said smiling. She moved away and walked upstairs. I was a pretty lucky guy.

**Rose POV**

"So it's official?" Lissa screamed into my ear when I called her. I was sitting in Dimitri's bed waiting while he hung out with his friends downstairs.

"Yes, it's official we're together." I said laughing.

"I'm kind of angry that I wasn't there."

"Lissa if you want we'll reenact it when you get home."

"Oh thank god. I cannot wait to see you." Lissa sighed.

"The one person I'm not happy about seeing is Tasha." I told her "Has she been behaving?"

"Yeah, she's just annoying. She tries to be nice to everyone but we all know what a big bitch she id."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled. "I think I hear your brother. I'll call you later." I hung up and Dimitri walked in. He came over and flopped on the bed.

"Cuddle?" he asked. I crawled over and snuggled up against him. "Who were you talking to?"

"Your sister. She's really angry she didn't get to see you ask me to be your girlfriend."

"It's okay." he kissed my forehead.

"You smell." I said laughing.

"Thanks, want to shower with me?"

"Whoa there, maybe some other time but you lost makeout time and now I'm tired." I crawled under the covers. Dimitri walked over and kissed me.

"Sleep tight, girlfriend." he said and walked out.

* * *

><p>It's short but I have some news. I'm having a huge writers block. So as of write now I'm going to stop writing this story.<p>

I AM NOT FINISHED WITH IT.

I just have an idea for another story and I can't focus on this one.

I PROMISE YOU I WILL FINISH THIS.

Please forgive me, I will continue. I promise :)

-A


	8. Break Me Down

Oh hey I'm back:) I wanted to thank everyone who supported me for taking that little break I did. I'm back and I have some fabulous ideas !

I needed that little break.

I hope you like this new chapter. It's kind of short but whatever. It jumps around, so pay attention. I hope you liiikee iittt :)

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

"I hate work." Lissa said walking into my paint room and sitting on a stool. Just a couple days ago she had returned from Russia and was already missing the fact that she didn't have to work over there.

"What's wrong?" I asked painting,.

"Kyle, he's so annoying. I keep telling him that I'm seeing Christian but he just won't leave me alone. I'm thinking of quitting."

"Then you would have no job." I dipped my brush in green and painted a few lines.

"As long as it gets me away from that creep." Lissa mumbled.

"You could always be my assistant." I told her smiling.

"That's not a bad idea."

"I'm joking."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing tonight?" she asked me.

"You're brother said he knows someone that works at the aquarium and we're going tonight." I said smiling "I'm so excited."

"Um, did he happen to mention what happened with Tasha while we were in Russia?" Lissa asked,

"You mean how she tried to sit by him on the plane? Yeah."

"No, I'm talking about how she was in his bed one night." she told him. "He walked into his room and there she was. In his bed. Naked."

"Ew, naked?" I packed away all my supplies and washed my hands.

"Yeah, he told her to get out. But she wouldn't so he slept on the floor in my room that night." She followed me out of my art room as we walked back to my house.

"That's really weird that he wouldn't tell me." I said then started laughing "But I actually think it's really funny."

"So did I! When he told me I about pissed myself." We walked around my house to go in from the porch.

"I wonder wh-" I was cut short when I tripped over something. I landed in a puddle. "What the hell." I said looking down.

"Oh my god, Rose!" I looked down and noticed that it wasn't just any puddle, it was blood. I looked back and noticed I had tripped over legs. I turned a little more and stared at the face of a dead body.

**Dimitri POV**

"Belikov?" Bo said walking into my office "Dead body found at 436 Clearwater Lane-" I was out of my seat before he could finish. That was Rose's address. Once I reached the house I ran around back and saw my sister sitting on the steps.

"Dimitri!" Lissa shouted running over and throwing her arms around me "Oh my god, it was the worst thing I've ever seen." I held her as she cried.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She fell- she fell in the blood. Oh god," Lissa said crying harder "it was everywhere." Bo came up from behind me.

"She's in the bathroom. She keeps asking for you." I handed Bo Lissa and walked in the house to the bathroom.

"Rose?" I knocked on the door. I opened it slowly and found her washing, no scrubbing her arms and hands very hard, at the sink. She was also crying. When she saw me walk in she started scrubbing harder. "Rose."

"Stop." She said when I walked over and took her now clean hands out of the water "I have to get it all off." she cried. I walked her over and sat her on the toilet.

"Look at me, it's all off." I told her. She just kept crying. I noticed her shirt was also covered in blood as well as some of her hair.

"No," Rose sobbed. It was so hard for me to see her like this "it's still on me."

"Look, take a shower and I'm going to be right here when you get out. Okay?" she hiccupped and nodded. I walked back outside to Bo. There had to be at least thirty cops here.

"CSI took the body." Bo told me.

"Who was it?"

"Jesse Zeklos." Shit.

"Alright, ask the neighbors and see if they saw anything. I want the blood cleaned up. I'm going to go check on Rose." I told him. I saw Lissa sitting on the porch with a blanket wrapped around her. "Lissa, can you tell me what happened."

"We were just walking. We took the back, and we weren't paying attention to where we were going and then she tripped, and there was all this blood." Lissa was breaking down.

"Alright, did you call Viktoria?" she nodded "Okay, sit tight. I'm going to go see if Rose is okay." I knocked on Roses bedroom door. When she didn't answer I walked in. Her hair was wet and she sat at the edge of her bed in just an oversized sport tee shirt.

"Rose," I said sitting next to her "you okay?" She shook her head and I noticed she was still crying.

"I-I've never s-seen a dead body b-before." she told me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest and cried. "Shh."

"Just stay with me okay?" Rose cried into my chest. I pulled her close to me and vowed that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

**Rose POV**

I'd never seen a dead body before. It scared that shit out of me. Just thinking of the family that's going to miss that one person. I laid on my bed alone. I knew Dimitri had to go back to work and after a half hour argument on if I was okay or not I got him to leave.

I walked out into the living room and Bo was sitting at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Dimitri wanted someone watching you. Just for right now." he told me.

"I'm fine." I said walking over to the fridge and grabbing a juice box and some crackers.

"Rose, no you are not. Four hours ago you found a dead body in your yard." I didn't want to talk to Bo. I took my food and went back into my room. I turned on the TV and the news of the body found had already got out.

You would have thought that my dad would have come home to check on me but he didn't. I don't think I've ever cried as much as I cried today. Except for that one time I was with Mason

_*FlashBack*_

_"Rose, look it's fine calm down." Mason told me as he lead me to the side of the road. It was one in the morning and we were deserted alone on the highway._

_"We killed it Mason!" I cried as I looked at the dead deer._

_"Rose!" Mason yelled "Snap out of it." I was sobbing because once again I wasn't paying attention and killed an innocent animal._

_"Mase..."_

_"Look, I'll fix it. Just stay here." he walked off and I saw the deer disappear into the woods._

_"No, Mason...we have to tell someone." It was hard to breath because I was crying to hard._

_"Rose, this stays between us, okay? No one has to know." I never told anyone._

_*FlashBack*  
><em>

"Rose?" I was snapped out of my day dream when I heard my name. Dimitri walked in carrying a pizza box and two cans of pop.

"Hey." I whispered. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed, leaning against the head board next to me.

"You okay?" I nodded "I brought you food."

"Thanks." I said smiling and kissed his cheek. We ate in silence. When we were finished we set the box on my desk and I leaned back against him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I didn't want you to be alone." Dimitri said rubbing my arm.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Rose.."

"Who?" I asked turning in his arms.

"Jesse Zeklos ." Oh my god. I felt tears start to blur my vision.

"Why would someone do this?" I asked.

"We're going to find out who did this, okay?" Dimitri told me.

**Two Days Later.**

"You want me to walk home with you?" Christian asked me.

"No stay with Lissa." I told him. I had just had dinner with Christian at Kyle's Cafe. It looked like it was going to rain so I decided it was time I go. As I walked home I kept looking behind me, I just felt like someone was there.

Thank god it waited to start pouring until I got in my house. I set my keys on the table and kicked off my shoes. I heard something drop from inside my bedroom.

"Hello?" I said shakily. The whole house was silent except for the rain falling outside. I took out my phone and called Dimitri.

"Hey babe-"

"I think someone is in the house." I whispered.

"How do you know?" Dimitri asked,

"I heard something, and I'm the only one home." I told him.

"Alright, I'll drive over now. Stay on the line with me." As Dimitri talked I slowly made my way over to my bedroom door. "Rose?" When I opened my door a black object charged at me.

Instincts kicked in and I tried to fight back but whoever it was happened to be bigger and way stronger. They punched me in the faced but I got a good punch in too. I grabbed my phone and ran outside. When I ran right into something strong. I screamed but was silenced by hands. Dimitri.

* * *

><p>"Find him!" Dimitri shouted to all twenty cops that showed up at my house after he called them. I sat at the kitchen table icing the side of my face.<p>

"We're doing everything we can." one of the cops said.

"This sick bastard put his hands on my girlfriend. You better fucking find him." Dimitri said. He paced back and forth. I'd never seen Dimitri so angry before, it really scared me.

"Walk with me." Bo said coming over to Dimitri and walking him outside. I couldn't go in my room because people were in there so I went and sat down on the back sets. The rain was still pouring but I had a over to protect me.

A dead body and getting attacked in a matter of a couple days. "I'm sorry." I didn't noticed Dimitri had sat down next to me.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For flipping out back there. I shouldn't have lost my cool."

"It's okay." I said removing the ice pack from my face. "How bad is it?"

"Bad, but the swelling will go down." he brushed a piece of my hair back from my face "You're still beautiful." I leaned against his chest. "Go ahead."

I swear Dimitri knew me better than I knew myself. Because as soon as he said that I burst into tears. I hadn't cried the whole time until now. Being with him and in his arms I felt safe and I knew he would protect me.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Emilee asked me when I went over to Dimitri's house. I was staying with him and his family for awhile since my dad never came home Dimitri suggested I stay a couple days with him.<p>

"Some hit me." I told her as I put some of my clothes in the drawers Dimitri emptied for me.

"Dimitri?" Emilee gasped.

"No, not Dimitri. We don't really know who it was." I told her.

"Oh well I hope it gets better. You still look pretty." Emilee said smiling.

"Thank you." I said kissing her head. Once Emilee left I finished packing and went into Lissa's room where she was sitting in her bed. "Hey stranger."

"Hey." Lissa said smiling and ushered me over to sit by her. "How's the face."

"It hurts." I told her "I'll live."

"I'm sorry that all this has happened to you. Do they think it was the same person that killed...Jesse?" I nodded.

"Sometimes I think about what if instead of punching me he killed me."

"Do not think like that." Lissa said looking at me "I don't know what I would do if that happened to you. Imagine how angry Dimitri would be."

"He was pretty angry yesterday." I told her.

"I know, he punched a hole in the living room wall yesterday."

"You think they're going to find him?" Lissa shrugged

"Knowing my brother he won't stop until he finds out who did this."

"Stop." I said noticing that Lissa was start to tear up a little.

"It's just scary that's all and I don't want anything else happening to you." I moved closer and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm going to be fine. I promise. I already feel safe when I'm with you and your family."

* * *

><p>"My room looks so girly." Dimitri said when he saw all my stuff.<p>

"Sorry." I said smiling. I changed into my pajamas and laid on his bed. Dimitri came over and laid on top of me. Supporting himself on his elbows so he didn't crush me. "What are you doing, silly?"

"Just staring at my girlfriend." He said kissing my nose.

"Hey, I heard about Miss. Tasha being naked in your bed in Russia." I laughed "I find it kind of funny."

"I didn't." Dimitri told me "She's so weird."

"Hey at least you didn't do anything with her. Hopefully you never did anything in this bed with her."

"You never know."

"Shut up." I said trying to tickle him but he wasn't ticklish. " I can't believe you're not ticklish."

"I bet you are." he said and starting tickling me.

"Stop." I said laughing. Once he stopped I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "Thank you for everything Dimitri." I love you. I thought to myself, but I didn't say it. I was too scared to.

* * *

><p>So, I know it was short. I am sorry but this just came to me and I had to get it out.<p>

Oh lordie Jesse is dead.

Who do you think did it. I love Dimitri and Rose :)

I hope you enjoyed thank you for letting me take my little break.

I'll be back with more soon :)

Review - Review - Review

-A


	9. Runaway

Hi Hi Hi.

I know I haven't updated in awhile but I've been super busy.

This is kind of short but I really just wanted to give you a chapter.

I'll update as soon as I can.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway<strong>

"That's so cool." Emilee said as I showed her the painting I had done on her. It had been a week since I had been attacked and I was still watched by the cops. I painted to keep my mind off of things, so today I decided to paint Emilee.

"You like it?" I asked her setting the painting in the corner to dry.

"Yeah, my mom's going to think it's so cool." she hopped down from the stool she was sitting on. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well it's almost seven so we should probably try and make dinner. Then bed." I told her. I was babysitting Emilee for the night because Viktoria's husband was in town and wanted to take her out to dinner.

"Can we go visit Uncle Dimitri?" Emilee asked as we walked down the street.

"He's working he probably doesn't want to be disturbed." I told her. As we crossed the street to her house a car stopped right in front of us.

"Get out of the fucking road!" the man in the driver side shouted. Emilee stared at me with wide eyes.

"We had the right away." Told him but he just honked his horn at us. I took Emilee's hand and walked out of the street. Once we reached the house she ran inside.

"Rose!" I heard Emilee call from the kitchen when I walked in Tasha was standing by the sink.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Just wanted to talk to Dimitri." Tasha said looking at her nails "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm staying here for awhile." I told her "How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked." she said.

"Rose," Emilee said pulling on my shirt "I don't like her."

"I don't like you that much either, midget." Tasha said.

"Alright, you know what I think visiting Dimitri will be a wonderful idea." I told Emilee as I walked out of the house with her. When we got to the station we found Dimitri in his office.

"Uncle Dimitri!" Emilee said running forward. Dimitri hugged her and set her on his lap. I walked over and sat on the edge of his desk.

"What are you two beautiful ladies doing today?" Dimitri asked.

"Well we were at home, but Tasha was there so we decided to just come here." I told him.

"What was she doing there?"

"She said she wanted to talk to you." I told him.

"I surely don't want to talk to her." Dimitri said making a funny face at Emilee. "Go out and see what Bo is doing I have to talk to Rose." Emilee ran off. Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said nuzzling my neck. "Actually, I was thinking how about I take you out on our first official date."

"I'm watching Emilee tonight." I told him.

"No, Lissa's will be home at six. She already said she'd watch her for us."

"Where do you plan on taking me?" I asked.

"Hmm, the aquarium?"

"Okay." I said smiling. "No bailing on me."

* * *

><p>And he didn't bail on me. As we walked through the aquarium hand in hand I kept thinking that it was our first date and we'd already been dating for a couple of weeks.<p>

"Look at the fish." I said to Dimitri as I pointed to the funny looking one.

"I like that one." he said pointing to the orange one.

"Figures, it looks like Nemo. That's your favorite movie."

"Hey, it's a good movie." Dimitri said nudging me. He wrapped and arm around my shoulder as we walked to where some of the turtles were.

"Any new leads?" I asked him.

"No, but I'm trying the best I can."

"I know you are." I told him " We walked a little more. Once we reached the sharks. I pressed my face up against the glass and stared at the shark that looked at me.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked me.

"Look at the shark." I said smiling. I turned around and found him very close to me. "Now, I'm looking at my boyfriend."

"And now I'm staring at my beautiful girlfriend." Dimitri leaned down and kissed me. I wanted so bad to say I loved him but I didn't. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said lying. He gave me a funny look. "I swear."

"You'd tell me if anything was bothering you right?" Dimitri asked me.

"Of course." I told him. "I wanted-" I was cut off because of a scream coming from the front of the building. Dimitri and I raced to the entrance and laying there in the middle of the lobby was a dead body.

"I was gone for five minutes." The receptionist said. I looked closer and noticed that it was the same guy that yelled at Emilee and I for crossing the street.

* * *

><p>I sat on the back porch drinking coffee. My date with Dimitri ended early. He stayed at the aquarium to look over what had happened. I decided to go home. So here at sat at two in the morning staring out into the ocean.<p>

"Hey." I turned and saw Christian sit down next to me.

"Hi." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"I like that you've turned too coffee and not beer."

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood." I told him "I've seen two dead bodies and been attacked in my own home in a matter of a week."

"I know, I'm sorry." he wrapped an arm around me. "How are you dealing with all of this?"

"I don't know." I said looking down and my coffee and I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Hey, look at me." Christian said taking my face in his hands "You are Rose Hathaway, you are the strongest person I have ever known. You will get through this."

"I don't think I can this time. Whoever is killing all these people, it's because of me." I told him. "I-I've called my mom."

"What?"

"She said if I wanted I could stay at the apartment she has in Washington."

"Rose-"

"No, Christian don't try to stop me. Leaving is probably the best thing right now."

"Rose are you crazy, no it's not!" Christian said "You're staying here."

"No," I said "I'm not. I've already packed up my stuff."

"Rose, I swear to god if this is some kind of joke I'm not laughing."

"I love you, you're my best friend. You'll be fine with Lissa." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I set my cup in the sink and took the car keys to Lissa's car. The drive to the airport took awhile. I got my suitcase and walked in. Only to come face to face with Dimitri.

"Where the hell do you think you're going." he said standing all 6'6 of himself in front of me.

"Washington." I mumbled.

"You were going to just leave me?" I felt my heart break when he said that.

"Dimitri-"

"Answer me."

"Yes." I told him " I didn't want you to stop me, but I guess Christian ratted me out." Dimitri walked forward until he stood right in front of me.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you leave me."

"Dimitri, everyone that is getting killed is somehow linked to me. What if you-" He silenced me by kissing me.

"Shut the hell up, Rose. Stop worrying about what's going to happen to me. Let me worry about me, okay? Now I'm going to take your bag and put it in my cruiser and Bo over there is going to drive Lissa's car and you're coming home with me."

"I lo-"

"Dimitri, we got to go." Bo said cutting me off.

"Bo, five seconds go to the car." Dimitri told him. I smiled and Dimitri wiped some of my tears away. "Don't leave me ever again okay?"

"Okay." I said resting my head on his chest.

* * *

><p>"I love you." I whispered to Dimitri as he was fast asleep. I wanted to say that so badly when he was awake but I just couldn't do it. I was close to it at the airport but Bo interrupted me.<p>

"Hey beautiful." Dimitri said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey handsome."

"Why you staring at me?" he asked.

"Just watching you sleep." I said smiling.

"I know I'm sexy." Dimitri said rolling over and pinning me under him.

"You are such a nerd!" I kissing his cheek.

"So, this whole date thing. It's never going to work out is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every date we try to go on, or do successfully go on get's cut short." I told him.

"How about I make you a promise. When I get a day off, I will take away from here and we will go on a date and I will make sure that nothing disturbs us."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, just me and you. Only if you promise never to run away like you did this morning."

"I promise." Dimitri bend down and kissed me. "Maybe, we can stay overnight."

"Hmm," Dimitri said kissing my neck "I like the sound of that." We continued kissing and I felt him roll away.

"Don't leave." I whined reaching out for him but he was already out of bed.

"I have to get to work." he told me. Dimitri went and showered. Once he was changed he walked back over and leaned down and kissed me. "Sleep." Once he left I didn't go back to sleep. In fact I went to the studio and painted. I don't really know how long I was in there but I grabbed a blanket, and curled up on the lounge chair I placed in there. Then I dozed off.

**Lissa POV**

"I've called her three times she isn't answering. " I told my brother over the phone. Dimitri couldn't reach Rose and it had been over three hours. "I'm sure she's fine. Alright, I'm going to check the studio."

When I opened the door to Roses studio I saw her peacefully sleeping in a lounge chair. I walked over and shook her awake.

"Oh my god, how long have I been sleeping?" Rose asked grabbing her phone.

"A couple hours. Dimitri was getting worried so he made me come looking for you. He need's you down at the station."

"He does?" she asked standing and wrapping the blanket around her. "You think I can go looking like this?" I looked at her sweat pants and messy hair.

"Why not?" We walked to the station. "You look homeless."

"Thanks." Rose said laughing. "Why do they want me here?"

"Not sure, but you'll do fine." I slapped her on the butt "Now get on up there."

**Rose POV**

"You look great." Dimitri said when I walked into his office. I sat down and noticed two other cops with him.

"Shut up." I said smiling "What am I doing here."

"We just need to ask toy a few questions." Dimitri told me "First, tell me your relationship with Jesse."

"He rented me the spare room that I can paint in."

"Did he ever harass you?" Bo asked. I didn't notice him in the corner.

"I wouldn't call flirting with me all the time harassment." I told them.

"What about the man at the aquarium?" Dimitri asked.

"I didn't know him. I met him when he almost hit me and Emilee when we were crossing the street."

"That's it, you've never seen him anywhere else?" Dimitri asked.

"No."

"Alright, that's all." I stood with Dimitri and he walked me outside.

"What was all that about?" I asked him.

"They wanted me to bring you in to question just go we could confirm the theory that we have."

"And that is the theory?" I asked.

"That every killing is actually linked to you, just like you thought. Somehow the two killings are connected and it all comes back to you. "

"What?" I whimpered

"I'm going to have a car patrolling you and the house twenty four seven."

"Dimitri, this is bad." I told him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a hug.

"You're going to be fine." he whispered in my ear. "Whoever this is I'm not going to let them hurt you." I buried my face in his chest and prayed that he was right.

* * *

><p>So, who do you think is killing all these people.<p>

I know who it is. I think you're going to like who I pick.

Tell me your opinion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I really hope Rose tells Dimitri she loves him.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	10. 1, 2, 3, 4

Hi!

Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm working on two stories and it's kind of hard.

I'm very close to seven months pregnant so it takes me awhile to update sometimes. Plus I have a crazy little son that likes to keep me busy.

I hope you like this chapter.

Also thank you for all the amazing reviews

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong>1, 2, 3, 4<strong>

"Rose wake up." Dimitri said shaking me awake.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to leave in an hour. How fast can you get ready?"

"Why do we have to leave?"

"I'm taking you somewhere special." Dimitri said smiling. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face. I threw my hair into a ponytail and kept my sweats on. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." I mumbled. We got into the car and I finally asked him "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Dimitri said turning on a highway. "You can go back to sleep though."

"I can't. Now that I'm awake I can't sleep." I told him. "Is it really five thirty?" I stretched inside the truck. After a few hours of driving it finally hit me where we were going "Myrtle Beach?"

"Yeah." Dimitri said smiling "My mom used to take us out here all the time. We have a little house." The house was not little. I was amazed by the size when we pulled up. It had to be bigger than their actual home.

"How many bedrooms?" I asked. I looked at the huge clock on the wall. It was three in the afternoon.

"Seven." he said carrying our bags up the steps and into the house.

"Which on is ours?" I asked as I followed him up the steps and he led us into a massive bedroom that was probably the size of my house. I walked over and laid down on the bed "I'm in heaven."

"Me too." Dimitri said laying down next to me. "We're only staying for two days."

"Alone time?" I said rolling over to him. Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"Yes, alone time. Let's take a short nap though." I cuddled up next to him and drifted off.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" I asked smiling as I walked into the kitchen to find pancakes and a bouquet of roses.<p>

"Just wanted to see you smile." Dimitri said walking over and kissing my forehead. I sat down in the chair.

"You didn't have to do all this." I told him. I picked up the flowers and smelled them. "I love it."

"Just my way of thanking you for being the best girlfriend." I kissed him "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I've never been here."

"Let's start with swimming. We've slept part of the day away so if hurry we'll still have some sun to swim in." I quickly ate and went to throw on my swimsuit. I walked down onto the beach with Dimitri and we walked into the water.

"I swear something just touched my foot!" I said jumping onto Dimitri.

"You're fine." Dimitri said laughing.

"It's not funny when a shark comes over and bites my foot off."

"The waters to shallow, Rose." I let go of him and dropped down in the water. "You're so cute."

"I know." I said smiling. "Can we build a sand castle?" Dimitri nodded. We build a small castle which got washed away by the water. It was close to eight. We walked back to the house, showered and changed into sweats.

I found Dimitri on the back porch sitting in a lounge chair drinking a beer. I walked over and sat on his lap. "Hey babe." he said smiling.

"Hi." I said resting my head on his chest and looking out onto the ocean.

"You doing okay?" I nodded. "Good."

"Thank you for taking me out here. I don't think you understand how much this means to me."

"It's for both of us. I needed to get away from work for a little with everything that's going on. You just needed to get out of town and it's giving us alone time together." I looked up at him.

"Dimitri," I took a deep breath. I got up and sat in the chair beside him

"What's wrong?"

"I l-love you." He froze mid sip of his beer.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I whispered

"What did you say?" he asked. He looked angry, also a little bit astonished. Was he that surprised that I loved him.

"I said I loved you okay?"

"Wow." Was that all he had to say? Not even I love you back. I stormed off and ran into one of the empty bedrooms. I paced back and forth thinking of the quickest ways out of here. The window? No. The front door? To obvious. Fire place? To dirty.

"Rose?" Dimitri knocked on the door.

"Go away." I said sitting on the bed. I felt like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

"Rose, open the door."

"I said go away." I yelled.

"This is my house. I have keys to all the rooms. You can either walk out or I can go get the key." If he left to get the key I could make a break for it.

"Go get the key." I told him. Once I heard his footsteps disappear I rushed out of the room only to find strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. "Let go!"

"God you are so damn stubborn." Dimitri said setting me down and pinning me against the wall.

"I won't be stubborn if you let me go."

"I wouldn't let you go without telling you my secret."

"I don't want to hear your stupid secret." I told him.

"Oh you're going to want to."

"Fine what's your damn secret?" I asked quietly. Dimitri leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I could feel my eyes fill with tears. He loved me. He actually said he loved me. He pulled away and I looked into his eyes.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course." Dimitri said smiling. I kissed him and pulled him towards our bedroom. I pulled his shirt over his head and he did the same to mine.

"Say it again." I told him against his lips.

"I love you." he whispered and we fell back against the bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm freezing." I mumbled as I pulled the comforter that was pushed on the floor. I reached over to try and find Dimitri but his side of the bed was empty. "Dimitri?" I sat up wrapping the sheet around my naked body.<p>

I looked around the room and it was empty. "Dimitri?" I stood up and pulled on my underwear and grabbed one of Dimitri's tee shirts. I walked into the hall way and heard something from the kitchen. "Dimi-" I stopped when I saw the person. It wasn't Dimitri, but I knew it was the same person that attached me in my house.

I ran to the room but I heard them following me. I shut and locked the door but they were pounding on it . I went to the side table and grabbed Dimitri's gun. I sat in the corner and listened while the intruder pounded on the door, fully prepared to shoot.

Then it stopped. Complete silence. I stood up and walked closer to the door. Then I noticed the lock coming out of place. The knob turned and Dimitri walked in. "Rose?" I ran forward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Someone was in the house." I whispered. Dimitri pried the gun out of my hand and pushed me down on the bed.

"Stay here." he whispered and walked back out of the room. I stayed on the bed and listened to the silence. I squeezed my hands staying silent hoping Dimitri would come back in one piece.

"We're alone." he said walking back in. I walked over to him and buried my face in his chest.

"I was so scared." I whispered. "I-I just grabbed the gun."

"We're leaving here, okay?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to go."

"I know but I don't want us staying here now."

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"I went on a run. I'm sorry I should have left a note or something." he told me.

"It's okay." I said pulling away. "I should start packing up." I turned around and grabbed my suitcase from under the bed. It seemed like what happened last night was all forgotten. I didn't want to go home I wanted to stay here.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked when I sat on the floor and pulled my clothes out of the dresser.

"Hmm."

"Pack faster." I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be fine. Or even better that he loved me. I packed as fast as I could and threw on a pair of sweatpants. I pulled on the first pair of shoes I could find and followed Dimitri out to the car.

"You go everything?" he asked as he started up the car. I nodded and we headed home.

**Lissa POV**

"I love you." I told Christian as we sat in the kitchen.

"I love you too." he said smiling. He was just so adorable. I don't know what I could without him. The front door opened, I leaned forward and saw Dimitri and Rose walk in.

"Rose?" I said hoping down from the counter. She didn't stop she just grabbed her bag and walked back upstairs. "What happened?"

"Someone broke into the beach house." Dimitri told me "We needed to leave, but she wanted to stay. I don't think she understands what I did was for her best interest."

"Want me to go talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go run by the station. I'll probably be there for awhile."

"You look tried." I told him.

"Yeah, well I'm not sleeping until whoever this is , is caught. Tell Rose I love her." Did my brother just said the L-word. I walked upstairs and found Rose sitting on the bed.

"Hey slut." I said crawling on the bed and sitting next to her.

"What do you want." Rose said smiling.

"I was just wondering by my brother said he loved you." I said nudging her.

"Last night." Rose said blushing.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing that led to a little I love you sex?" Rose blushed even more "Okay, I'll stop."

"It was ruined though when someone broke it. Now I'm back to reality. It really was like a fairytale out there. It was just us alone, and no one bothered us. It was so romantic."

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"It's okay. I missed you anyway." Rose said wrapping an arm around me.

"How much security do you think Dimitri is going to put on you?" I asked.

"A lot." Rose said smiling.

**Rose POV (Three Days Later)**

"Seriously?" I said walking into Dimitri's office at the station "Two cops?"

"Extra protection." he mumbled not taking his eyes off the paper he had in his hands.

"Dimitri, one is just fine. I'll take Bo, he's a good guy."

"I need Bo with me." Dimitri set the paper down and I finally looked at him. He looked so tired.

"It's just- I can't do things with two cops up my ass." I whined walking over and sitting on his lap. Dimitri closed his eyes and rested his head back in his chair "But if it makes you feel better I'll learn to deal with it."

"Thank you." he said smiling and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"Oh I can't get enough of you saying that." I took his face in my hands and kissed him. There was a knock at the door and two cops walked in. One a very tall blond and a the other a very tall brunette.

"Rose," Dimitri said as he stood up. "I want you to meet Luca and Mike."

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Luca said.

"They'll be following you around for awhile. I have some stuff to do tonight so I don't think I'll be home."

"But tonight's movie night!" I whined.

"I know, and I'll try to be home as soon as I can. I have to talk to someone."

"Alright." I reached up and kissed him "I love you. Come on sidekicks." I walked home with them trailing behind me. "Do you have to come inside to?"

"No," Mike said "out car is over there. Just call if you need us." I walked in the house and with nothing to do I cleaned. By the time I was finished Emilee was home and talking up a storm.

"Then Cindy dumped Robbie today." she told me.

"Why did she dump him?" I asked putting away some of the dishes.

"Because he wants to date me."

"How does Cindy feel about this?" I asked.

"She doesn't care because she already started dating Jack." Wow, these little kids sure did get around.

"Alright, well I didn't make dinner ,and since everyone is out do you want to go out to Kyle's?"

"Yeah!" Emilee jumped down from the stool and we walked outside.

"We're going to Kyle's Cafe." I told Luca and Mike when they saw us leave the house. Lissa wasn't working but we chose a random table. Emilee ordered a grilled cheese and I did the same.

"So Rose, do you think you're going to marry Uncle Dimitri?" Emilee asked me.

"I'm not sure." I said biting into my sandwich. "I'm still kind of young so I can't yell yet." We continued eating in silence until we saw Christian and Lissa walked in. He whispered something to her and she went over and started collecting the newspaper.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Lissa was throwing every newspaper away.

"Nothing." he said throwing down a fifty and picking Emilee up. "We need to go."

"Why?" I asked following him. Lissa caught up to us and linked her arm through mine. " Why did you throw all those papers away?"

"Saving the planet." Lissa said.

"I know you. Something is up." I pulled my hand away from hers and stopped walking. I noticed Luca and Mikes cop car following.

"Rose stop being stubborn." Christian said.

"No, something is wrong. Why did you throw those papers away?" I asked again.

"It's nothing. Drop it." Lissa told me. I noticed a paper laying on the ground and I picked it up. "Rose!" Lissa lunged at me.

"Back off!" I told her. I opened the paper and was not prepared for what I saw.

**Dimitri Belikov Finds Comfort In Arms Of Old Girlfriend. **Below it was a picture of Dimitri and Tasha. Kissing.

* * *

><p>Dimitri and Rose finally confessed love.<p>

Tasha is a bitch.

I hope you enjoyed. Thank you again for all the reviews :)

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	11. To The Moon And Back

Hi, Sorry it took me so long to update.

I've been very busy as usual.

Blah, sorry this is so long I'm not feeling to well.

I hope you like my new chapter

Thank you for all the amazing reviews :)

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>To The Moon And Back<strong>

"Rose, please stop." Jess said as I threw my suitcase out onto the porch.

"No." I mumbled. I wasn't going to fight with her but I needed to get out of the house before I saw Dimitri.

"Rose, if you'll let him explain-"

"Explain what?" I asked interrupting Christian. "He kissed another girl. I'm done. I tried the whole lets be friends thing with Mason and things were so different. I'm just done." I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it down the street with me.

"Uh, Miss. Hathaway?" I turned and saw Mike and Luca "Would you like a ride to your house." I nodded and got in. I think they knew something was wrong because they stayed silent the whole time. It felt weird coming home to the complete silent house. Nothing had changed. Nothing was touched. I walked into my room and threw my suitcase on the floor.

I didn't start crying until I laid in bed. I kept it all together when I was packing up, when I was walking home and in the car with Luca and Mike. But now I just couldn't stop the sobs that escaped my mouth. I felt hurt, and betrayed. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. I honestly wanted to go back to L.A.

* * *

><p>"Rose?" I felt someone shaking me awake. I turned to see my dad. "Hey are you okay?" he sat down next me.<p>

"No," I said "I think Dimitri and I are over."

"I saw the paper." he whispered "I'm so sorry, Rose. I know how much you liked him."

"It's whatever." I said rolling over and burying my face in my pillow.

"I'll leave you alone." My dad whispered and kissed my head. After a couple minutes my door opened.

"Dad, please leave me alone."

"It's me." I turned to see Lissa. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"You have to see Dimitri. Even if it is to end things you need to do it in person." I looked at her. I knew she wasn't leaving unless I was with her. I followed her out porch where Dimitri and Christian stood.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"Work." Christian told me "Lissa and I will be in the car." he walked over, grabbed her hand and left Dimitri and I alone.

"Rose-" Dimitri said coming closer to me. I held up my hands to stop him.

"Don't. Don't come near me or touch me because I can't think when you touch me." tears started brimming in my eyes. "Why did you do it? Did you kiss her first?"

"Rose-"

"Did you?" I asked again

"Rose, what happened. I never meant for it to happen I swear."

"It doesn't matter. You never told me, you lied to me. What you did was wrong. You probably lied to me about loving me. God, I slept with you thinking you loved me." we stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds.

"You're right." did he just agree with me? "I did lie, and I'm sorry. You deserve better."

"What?" I asked sniffling and wiping away some tears.

"You deserve someone who won't lie to you. What I did to you was wrong and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Was he turning this on me? Why wasn't he fighting for me? Did he really not care at all?

"So this is it? We're over?"

"Like you said what I did was wrong. I'm sorry." Dimitri walked over and kissed my forehead and left. I heard footsteps walking back up. I hoped it was Dimitri but it was Lissa. She came over and hugged me as I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later.<strong>

"Anything else?" Lissa asked as she helped me clean everything Dimitri out of my room.

"Just this." I said handing her one of his shirts. Lissa folded it and set it in the box. Her cell phone rang and she got a text message. "Hey we have to head down to the station. I think they found who attacked you."

Lissa drove fast but I felt like it wasn't fast enough. Once we got there we were led to a small room that looked into an investigation room. Dimitri was sitting in their investigating Adrian.

"So do you admit to attacking Miss. Hathaway?" Dimitri asked him.

"Y-yes. I didn't mean to hit her that hard the first time. Then the t-time at the beach house, I just wanted to talk to her but she ran from me." Adrian said.

"What about Jesse and the man from the aquarium, Mr. Tanner?"

"Listen I admit, I did attack Miss. Hathaway but I did not kill those people. You're looking for a different guy. You know me coach, I didn't murder anyone." Dimitri nodded and exited the room only to show up seconds later in the one I was in.

"Well we looks like we found who attacked you." Dimitri said not looking at me "Now we just have to find who killed these two men. Nice to see you Rose."

"You too." I said looking at the ground. I looked around the room for a second "So Adrian is the one that attacked me?"

"Yes. And the hair we found at your house didn't match the one we found on Jesse's body. So there is two people. We'll let you know if we find anything else." Dimitri said and walked out.

"You okay?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." I told her. When we walked out I saw Tasha standing in the lobby.

"Rose," Tasha said stopping me "can I talk to you."

"No." I pushed past her and walked outside.

"That girl has some nerve." Lissa said walking beside me. "I can't believe she just walked up to you."

"It's whatever." Once we got back to my house Lissa had to leave for work. I was home alone but since Adrian had confessed I felt pretty safe being alone.

I had started to make myself a sandwich when there was a knock at the back door. I looked out and noticed the sky turning gray a storm was coming. When I opened the door Tasha stood in front of me.

"Please Rose, just talk to me for five minutes.." she begged. I stepped out onto the porch with her.

"Fine, start talking."

"First of all I was to say that I'm so sorry for the picture in the paper. When I kissed him I wasn't thinking and I thought he wanted me too but I was wrong."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"It's not Dimitri's fault that we kissed. It was mine, and I know that doesn't make up for it but I realized that you two belong together. He loves you, Rose. I think he loves you more than anyone on this planet. Rose, he didn't kiss me back, he pushed me away."

"I- just," I sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Why hadn't Dimitri told me that Tasha was the one that kissed him. "thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you, for coming over and telling me."

"You're welcome." Tasha said smiling "I'm going to go but if you ever need anything I'm here for you." After Tasha felt I finished my sandwich and sat at the table alone. Why didn't Dimitri tell me that Tasha was the one that kissed him.

It was really bothering me. I'd spent a whole week thinking that Dimitri had done something wrong. I should have listened to him more. The front door slammed shut and my dad walked in.

"Hey sweetie." he said walking over and kissing my forehead.

"They caught who attacked me." I told him "But it's not the same person that killed the men."

"Who was it?"

"Adrian." I told him "It was so high school kid." My dad sat in the chair across from me.

"Did you see Dimitri?" I nodded "And?"

"The girl he kissed, Tasha, she came over. She explained what happened. How it wasn't his fault. I feel like a piece of shit. I should have listened to him but I just jumped to conclusions."

"Hey," my dad reached across the table and took my hand in his "you didn't know what to think. It's the first thing your mind went to. Your mom told me that Dimitri was the first guy you've actually dated since Mason."

"It was a stupid one week thing between Mason and I. I got attached to fast and he didn't. That was it. Trying to be friends after just made things ten time worse."

"So I take it you didn't approach the breakup with Dimitri with the 'let's be friends attitude' ?"

"No. I couldn't." I said quietly.

"Here's my opinion, and don't yell at me, this is just my fatherly advice. I think you should talk to him. If you liked him as much as you said then why not give it another shot? If some couples can break up a million times and get back together then why can't you and Dimitri?" I went over and hugged my dad.

"I love you." I told him. I grabbed my raincoat and walked to the station.

* * *

><p>When I got to the station I saw Dimitri run out into the rain. He stopped when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that Tasha was the one that kissed you? "

"She talked to you?" he asked me. Rain was pouring down around us but I didn't care.

"Yeah, she told me everything. Why were you going to tell me?"

"I couldn't. The look on your face, how hurt you were. I couldn't forgive myself."

"Why didn't you tell me though. It would have made a huge difference!"

"No it wouldn't have. I know you Rose, it would have hurt you either way." Dimitri told me.

"I would have been pissed but I would have never broken up with you."

"You're not getting my point. You deserve so much better than me. Even if it was Tasha's fault, it was still a kiss."

"I don't want anyone else but you." I told him. I stepped forward and kissed him. He didn't kiss me back at first but I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"I love you." Dimitri said breaking the kiss.

* * *

><p>"I'm all wet." I said to Dimitri when we somehow ended back at his empty house.<p>

"Come on we'll get you new clothes." Once Dimitri and I were both changed he went and sat in his bed leaning against his head board. I sat by his legs and looked at him.

"Why are you in the paper so much?"

"I did some stuff." Dimitri said smiling.

"Bad stuff?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No, I saved the mayor's wife from a burning building once. I also took a bullet for some guy once."

"You've been shot!" I asked. Dimitri nodded "Can I see?" He leaned forward and pulled his shirt over his head. I crawled forward and looked at the scar on his shoulder. "How come I never noticed this?"

"The last time I was naked with you I kept you pretty busy." Dimitri said smiling. I blushed and leaned back.

"Don't do that?" I told him.

"Do what?"

"Make me forget I'm still kind of mad at you." I told him.

"Well maybe I want you to forget." Dimitri said grabbed my arm and pulled so I was straddling him. "I love you Rose, and I'll never stop."

"Promise?" I asked quietly.

"I love you to the moon and back." Dimitri whispered. I leaned forward and kissed him. We rolled over and he was on top of me.

"You plan on keeping me busy again?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Dimitri said and leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

><p>"You think she's dead?" I heard someone say then poke my bare back.<p>

"Trust me, she's not dead." I heard Dimitri say. I sat up, clinging the sheet to my chest. It took me a second to take in what I saw. Dimitri was leaning against the headboard, drinking coffee in boxers. While Lissa sat in-between us and Christian sat at the end of the bed.

"What are you two doing?" I asked sleepily.

"Just making sure that you and Dimitri made up." Lissa said smiling. Did she even realized I was naked under here?

"And you let them do this?" I asked looking at Dimitri.

"I went to get coffee and when I came back they were already in here." he took another sip of his coffee.

"Lissa owes me ten bucks now." Christian told me. "I knew you guys would be back together in a week."

"I'm glad you had faith in us." I mumbled to Lissa.

"I did, but you're pretty stubborn." Lissa said laughing and crawled out of bed. "Come on, Christian. Let's leave them alone." Christian got up and took her hand and left. I leaned against the headboard, keeping the sheet tight around my chest.

"Want some?" Dimitri asked holding his coffee out for me. I took it and took a sip

"Ew, that's so gross you drink it without creamer." I said handing it back. He set it on the side table and pulled me close to him.

"Be my girlfriend." Dimitri whispered to me.

"I'll think about it." I said smiling.

"Rose."

"Dimitri." I said smiling and stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned forward and licked it. "Ew, you're so nasty."

"Don't stick your tongue out." Dimitri said "Now, say yes." I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"I guess, I'll be your girlfriend." I said smiling. Dimitri kissed me and pushed me back on the bed.

"Thank you." he told me. "For making me the happiest guy in the world."

"Thank you for finding who attacked me."

"You know you're not out of the clear yet. We have to find out who killed Jesse and the guy from the aquarium."

"I know. I also know you're going to keep me safe until you find whoever it is." I said running my hand over the stubble on his face. "I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, Rosie."

"Ugh, don't call me that!" I whined.

* * *

><p>Do you really think I could break them up? Haha.<p>

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter as much as I did.

I think I might do one chapter on just family and relationships that are going on.

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews :)

Review Review Review

-A


	12. Come Away With Me

Okay so first of all let me apologize for how long it's taken me to update. I've just been super busy.

I also want to apologize on how short this chapter is. I just wanted to get one in for you. The next one will be better I've actually already started on it.

So once again I am sorry. Please forgive me. It's hard being busy/pregnant right now.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also thank you for the reviews:)

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Come Away With Me<strong>

"Wake up." Lissa said as I laid in Dimitri's bed.

"I don't feel good." I told her. My stomach hurt and I felt like I wanted to throw up.

"Here, let me take your temperature." Lissa went and got a thermometer. She shoved it in my mouth and sat on the floor next to the bed. "One hundred and one."

"I hate my life." I whined rolling over, clutching my stomach.

"Alright, I'm going to go get you some Ginger Ale." Lissa stay getting up "Stay in bed." Trust me I was not planning on moving. Lissa came back in with crackers and pop. "Eat." I slowly sat up and nibbled on the crackers and sipped on the pop.

"Thanks." I sighed setting my pop on the side table.

"You want Dimitri here?" Lissa asked. I bit my lip and nodded. Even though he was at work the one thing I wanted was for him to be here. "I'll go call him. You try and get some sleep."

Once Lissa closed the door I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I felt something tickling my side. My eyes opened and I saw Dimitri, with his head resting in his hand, smiling at me. His other hand was tracing circles on the exposed skin but below the end of my shirt.<p>

"Hey sleepy head." Dimitri said smiling

"Hi." I said snuggling deeper under the covers.

"How are you feeling? Lissa said you have a pretty high temperature."

"Okay, I just don't feel well that' s all. I just need sleep."

"Well, I'm here to take care of you." Dimitri said kissing my forehead. "Now, that I'm home alone what would you like to do."

"Well I don't plan on moving. So let's play twenty questions." I said smiling.

"Fine," Dimitri said narrowing his eyes at me "you first."

"Hmm, what is your favorite color?"

"Green." Dimitri said smiling "What is your favorite food?"

"Chicken. What would you be doing right now if you weren't a cop?"

"A teacher. What is your dream job?"

"I want to be a professional painter." I told him.

"I can see you doing that." he told me.

"I also want to paint little kids rooms. Like babies, with like animals on the walls." I told him.

"Hmm, I can definitely see you pregnant, painting the room of our son or daughter." Dimitri said pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"So you think I'm going to have your kids one day?" I asked him.

"I know you are, Miss. Hathaway." I laughed and felt something weird in my stomach. I raced to the bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet.

"Please go away." I told him. Dimitri walked up behind me and pulled my hair out of my face.

"You're not pregnant now?" Dimirti asked jokingly.

"I'm on my period." I whined. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I turned and was face to face with Dimitri's chest. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against him. "I feel like shit."

"I know, babe." He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to bed. "You comfy?"

I nodded "When I got attacked," I asked weakly "what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking 'Rose better be alive.' " he told me

"So why did it take you so long to tell me you loved me?"

"Because I wanted you to say it first." Dimitri said smiling.

"Always the gentlemen." I whispered.

"Alright, you need to get some sleep. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him.

**Dimitri POV**

"How is she?" Lissa asked when I walked downstairs.

"Sleeping." I told her.

"She probably just has a bug it'll pass, right?"

"Yes, it should pass." I told her. I grabbed a pop from the fridge. "Where's Christian?"

"He's actually in L.A, visiting him mom." Lissa sighed. "Hey are you ever going to meet Roses mom?"

"From what I hear she isn't the nicest person to meet." I told her.

"You should at least try and meet her. She is Roses mom."

"Lissa, can we not talk about this right now." I told her.

"I'm sorry." she told me "What are you planning on doing today? Because I have to go to work soon."

"Taking care of Rose." My cell rang and I answered it.

"Belikov." I answered.

"Hey, we got another dead body." Bo said.

"Who is it?"

"Tasha." Bo said "It's Tasha."

**Rose POV**

When I woke up the house was silent. Dimitri was laying next to me anymore either. I slowly got out of bed and made my way downstairs. Bo was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Rose, hey." he said smiling.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked.

"We found another body. Lissa had to go to work, so he asked me to come by and just keep an eye on you."

"Who was it this time?" I asked.

"Dimitri told me not to tell you." Bo said looking at the paper.

"Bo!" I told him. "Tell me who it was."

"Rose, I can't. I'll lose my job."

"That's so stupid, I'll make Dimitri give it back to you. Just tell me." I begged.

"No." I ran over to the house phone and dialed Dimitri's number.

"Belikov-"

"Who was it." I asked not telling him finish.

"Rose-"

"Just tell me." I said once again cutting him off.

"Tasha." My knee's gave out and I slowly slid to the floor. Tasha was dead. How could this happen. "Rose?" Bo came over and took the phone from me.

"Yeah, she's fine." Bo told Dimitri. "Yeah, I'll put her back in bed." Bo hung up and helped me stand up.

"Am I going to die?" I asked Bo.

"What? No." he told me. "That's not going to happen. Let's get you back upstairs." Bo helped me as we climbed the steps up to Dimitri's room and laid be back on the bed.

I still wasn't feeling well so I pulled the covers over my head and wend back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I love playing games with you." Emilee told me as we played checkers in Dimitri's bed.<p>

"Me too." I told her. Dimitri hadn't come home yet and I was starting to get worried if he was going to come home that night. I wanted to see him.

"Do you want to go to the zoo with me?" Emilee asked.

"I'm still not feeling well. Who are you going with?" I asked her.

"Mommy, daddy, Lissa and Christian."

"That sounds like fun." I told her. After a couple minutes Viktoria walked in.

"Alright come on, we gotta get going." she told Emilee "How you feeling, Rose?"

"Okay, but I still feel a little sick." I told her. Emilee got off the bed and ran to her mom.

"Alright, get some rest. We'll see you later." Then she left me alone. I was just about to watch a movie when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey." I said seeing Dimitri standing in the doorway.

"Hey." he said giving me a weak smile and walking over to lay in bed.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded "You tired?" Dimitri nodded again.

"Have you eaten?" he asked me.

"No, but I'll go get something now." I threw the covers back. But as soon as I stood up I was pulled back on the bed.

"I'll do it." Dimitri told me.

"No." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back on the bed "I'll go."

"We'll both go." Dimitri said. But neither one of used moved.

"I want us to go away again." I told Dimitri.

"Why?"

"Because everyone is dying." I said and noticed how my voice got high which meant I was close to tears. "I don't want you to die."

"Hey," Dimitri said taking my face in his hands "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise."

"I'm scared." I told him as a tear slid down my face. "I don't want to stay here anymore."

"I promise that nothing will happen to you. I promise." he stared at me for a long moment "Do you want to go down to the beach house?" I nodded.

"I just felt safe there."

"Alright," Dimitri sighed "I'm going to send you down there."

"Come with me." I said quietly.

"You'll go down tomorrow with Lissa. Then in two days I'll come down."

"Two days?" I asked

"I have to get some work done." he told me.

"You don't have to come. I understand if you want to stay here and work stuff out. Honestly."

"I'm not leaving you alone that long." Dimitri told me "And when we get back from the beach house I'm going to start looking at a house. For both of us.

"You mean, like living together?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Dimitri said smiling "like living together."

"I love you, and if I wasn't sick right now I would kiss you." I told him.

"Now, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah." This time we both got up and went into the kitchen. Dimitri made me tomato soup and he had a sandwich. "I feel better now that I ate."

"Where is everyone at?" Dimitri asked.

"The zoo." I told him.

"You want to go there don't you?" I nodded "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we can't get through a date without something happening."

"It's okay." I said eating my soup. "You can take me on a date when we're at the beach house."

"Alright." Dimitri said smiling "Our first date."

* * *

><p>"You got everything?" Dimitri asked as I packed my stuff in Lissa's car.<p>

"Yeah." I said. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Come quick, okay?"

"I'll get as much work as I can done." Dimitri said kissing my forehead. "Be safe, and don't get into trouble."

"I won't. I love you." I leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you soon." Lissa and I got on the road and I knew she wasn't happy about leaving Christian. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate being away from Christian so long." she told me.

"I'm sorry, I could have just driven down myself."

"I wouldn't let you do that." Lissa told me. "Plus, it gives me time to bond with you."

"Alright well tell me how you and Christian are."

"We're great." Lissa said smiling "I love him so much. I really think he's the one."

"Have you two talked about the future?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said he wants to get married whenever I'm ready."

"Wow, that's fast." I said laughing.

"I know, but what are you going to do. That's what love does. It makes you do crazy things but I'm happy about it."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"What about you and my brother?"

"We love each other, but I don't see us getting married anytime soon." Probably because everyone I seemed to know got killed. I did not need Dimitri or any of my friends or family getting hurt.

"I bet you'll be getting married in the future soon. He's looking for a house for you guys."

"I know." I said smiling. Moving in with Dimitri was going to be a good step in the right directions.

* * *

><p>Alright what do you think?<p>

I know it's short I'm so sorry but the next one is so much better.

I promise.

Thank you again for sticking with me through this.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	13. Reloaded Chapter 12

Okay so first of all let me apologize for how long it's taken me to update. I've just been super busy.

I also want to apologize on how short this chapter is. I just wanted to get one in for you. The next one will be better I've actually already started on it.

So once again I am sorry. Please forgive me. It's hard being busy/pregnant right now.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also thank you for the reviews:)

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Come Away With Me<strong>

"Wake up." Lissa said as I laid in Dimitri's bed.

"I don't feel good." I told her. My stomach hurt and I felt like I wanted to throw up.

"Here, let me take your temperature." Lissa went and got a thermometer. She shoved it in my mouth and sat on the floor next to the bed. "One hundred and one."

"I hate my life." I whined rolling over, clutching my stomach.

"Alright, I'm going to go get you some Ginger Ale." Lissa stay getting up "Stay in bed." Trust me I was not planning on moving. Lissa came back in with crackers and pop. "Eat." I slowly sat up and nibbled on the crackers and sipped on the pop.

"Thanks." I sighed setting my pop on the side table.

"You want Dimitri here?" Lissa asked. I bit my lip and nodded. Even though he was at work the one thing I wanted was for him to be here. "I'll go call him. You try and get some sleep."

Once Lissa closed the door I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I felt something tickling my side. My eyes opened and I saw Dimitri, with his head resting in his hand, smiling at me. His other hand was tracing circles on the exposed skin but below the end of my shirt.<p>

"Hey sleepy head." Dimitri said smiling

"Hi." I said snuggling deeper under the covers.

"How are you feeling? Lissa said you have a pretty high temperature."

"Okay, I just don't feel well that' s all. I just need sleep."

"Well, I'm here to take care of you." Dimitri said kissing my forehead. "Now, that I'm home alone what would you like to do."

"Well I don't plan on moving. So let's play twenty questions." I said smiling.

"Fine," Dimitri said narrowing his eyes at me "you first."

"Hmm, what is your favorite color?"

"Green." Dimitri said smiling "What is your favorite food?"

"Chicken. What would you be doing right now if you weren't a cop?"

"A teacher. What is your dream job?"

"I want to be a professional painter." I told him.

"I can see you doing that." he told me.

"I also want to paint little kids rooms. Like babies, with like animals on the walls." I told him.

"Hmm, I can definitely see you pregnant, painting the room of our son or daughter." Dimitri said pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"So you think I'm going to have your kids one day?" I asked him.

"I know you are, Miss. Hathaway." I laughed and felt something weird in my stomach. I raced to the bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet.

"Please go away." I told him. Dimitri walked up behind me and pulled my hair out of my face.

"You're not pregnant now?" Dimirti asked jokingly.

"I'm on my period." I whined. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I turned and was face to face with Dimitri's chest. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against him. "I feel like shit."

"I know, babe." He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to bed. "You comfy?"

I nodded "When I got attacked," I asked weakly "what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking 'Rose better be alive.' " he told me

"So why did it take you so long to tell me you loved me?"

"Because I wanted you to say it first." Dimitri said smiling.

"Always the gentlemen." I whispered.

"Alright, you need to get some sleep. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him.

**Dimitri POV**

"How is she?" Lissa asked when I walked downstairs.

"Sleeping." I told her.

"She probably just has a bug it'll pass, right?"

"Yes, it should pass." I told her. I grabbed a pop from the fridge. "Where's Christian?"

"He's actually in L.A, visiting him mom." Lissa sighed. "Hey are you ever going to meet Roses mom?"

"From what I hear she isn't the nicest person to meet." I told her.

"You should at least try and meet her. She is Roses mom."

"Lissa, can we not talk about this right now." I told her.

"I'm sorry." she told me "What are you planning on doing today? Because I have to go to work soon."

"Taking care of Rose." My cell rang and I answered it.

"Belikov." I answered.

"Hey, we got another dead body." Bo said.

"Who is it?"

"Tasha." Bo said "It's Tasha."

**Rose POV**

When I woke up the house was silent. Dimitri was laying next to me anymore either. I slowly got out of bed and made my way downstairs. Bo was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Rose, hey." he said smiling.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked.

"We found another body. Lissa had to go to work, so he asked me to come by and just keep an eye on you."

"Who was it this time?" I asked.

"Dimitri told me not to tell you." Bo said looking at the paper.

"Bo!" I told him. "Tell me who it was."

"Rose, I can't. I'll lose my job."

"That's so stupid, I'll make Dimitri give it back to you. Just tell me." I begged.

"No." I ran over to the house phone and dialed Dimitri's number.

"Belikov-"

"Who was it." I asked not telling him finish.

"Rose-"

"Just tell me." I said once again cutting him off.

"Tasha." My knee's gave out and I slowly slid to the floor. Tasha was dead. How could this happen. "Rose?" Bo came over and took the phone from me.

"Yeah, she's fine." Bo told Dimitri. "Yeah, I'll put her back in bed." Bo hung up and helped me stand up.

"Am I going to die?" I asked Bo.

"What? No." he told me. "That's not going to happen. Let's get you back upstairs." Bo helped me as we climbed the steps up to Dimitri's room and laid be back on the bed.

I still wasn't feeling well so I pulled the covers over my head and wend back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I love playing games with you." Emilee told me as we played checkers in Dimitri's bed.<p>

"Me too." I told her. Dimitri hadn't come home yet and I was starting to get worried if he was going to come home that night. I wanted to see him.

"Do you want to go to the zoo with me?" Emilee asked.

"I'm still not feeling well. Who are you going with?" I asked her.

"Mommy, daddy, Lissa and Christian."

"That sounds like fun." I told her. After a couple minutes Viktoria walked in.

"Alright come on, we gotta get going." she told Emilee "How you feeling, Rose?"

"Okay, but I still feel a little sick." I told her. Emilee got off the bed and ran to her mom.

"Alright, get some rest. We'll see you later." Then she left me alone. I was just about to watch a movie when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey." I said seeing Dimitri standing in the doorway.

"Hey." he said giving me a weak smile and walking over to lay in bed.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded "You tired?" Dimitri nodded again.

"Have you eaten?" he asked me.

"No, but I'll go get something now." I threw the covers back. But as soon as I stood up I was pulled back on the bed.

"I'll do it." Dimitri told me.

"No." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back on the bed "I'll go."

"We'll both go." Dimitri said. But neither one of used moved.

"I want us to go away again." I told Dimitri.

"Why?"

"Because everyone is dying." I said and noticed how my voice got high which meant I was close to tears. "I don't want you to die."

"Hey," Dimitri said taking my face in his hands "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise."

"I'm scared." I told him as a tear slid down my face. "I don't want to stay here anymore."

"I promise that nothing will happen to you. I promise." he stared at me for a long moment "Do you want to go down to the beach house?" I nodded.

"I just felt safe there."

"Alright," Dimitri sighed "I'm going to send you down there."

"Come with me." I said quietly.

"You'll go down tomorrow with Lissa. Then in two days I'll come down."

"Two days?" I asked

"I have to get some work done." he told me.

"You don't have to come. I understand if you want to stay here and work stuff out. Honestly."

"I'm not leaving you alone that long." Dimitri told me "And when we get back from the beach house I'm going to start looking at a house. For both of us.

"You mean, like living together?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Dimitri said smiling "like living together."

"I love you, and if I wasn't sick right now I would kiss you." I told him.

"Now, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah." This time we both got up and went into the kitchen. Dimitri made me tomato soup and he had a sandwich. "I feel better now that I ate."

"Where is everyone at?" Dimitri asked.

"The zoo." I told him.

"You want to go there don't you?" I nodded "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we can't get through a date without something happening."

"It's okay." I said eating my soup. "You can take me on a date when we're at the beach house."

"Alright." Dimitri said smiling "Our first date."

* * *

><p>"You got everything?" Dimitri asked as I packed my stuff in Lissa's car.<p>

"Yeah." I said. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Come quick, okay?"

"I'll get as much work as I can done." Dimitri said kissing my forehead. "Be safe, and don't get into trouble."

"I won't. I love you." I leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you soon." Lissa and I got on the road and I knew she wasn't happy about leaving Christian. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate being away from Christian so long." she told me.

"I'm sorry, I could have just driven down myself."

"I wouldn't let you do that." Lissa told me. "Plus, it gives me time to bond with you."

"Alright well tell me how you and Christian are."

"We're great." Lissa said smiling "I love him so much. I really think he's the one."

"Have you two talked about the future?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said he wants to get married whenever I'm ready."

"Wow, that's fast." I said laughing.

"I know, but what are you going to do. That's what love does. It makes you do crazy things but I'm happy about it."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"What about you and my brother?"

"We love each other, but I don't see us getting married anytime soon." Probably because everyone I seemed to know got killed. I did not need Dimitri or any of my friends or family getting hurt.

"I bet you'll be getting married in the future soon. He's looking for a house for you guys."

"I know." I said smiling. Moving in with Dimitri was going to be a good step in the right directions.

* * *

><p>Alright what do you think?<p>

I know it's short I'm so sorry but the next one is so much better.

I promise.

Thank you again for sticking with me through this.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	14. Vacations

Hey guys.

I just wanted to say sorry that it took me so long to update. I really want to make this one a good chapter.

I hope you like it. I put a lot into it.

Also thank you for all the reviews :)

Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Vacations<strong>

"Alright, the fridge is stocked, house is completely locked. No one knows you're here so you'll be fine." Lissa told me. She had stayed with me one night and tonight I would stay alone while she drove back home.

"I know I will." I said. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself that I would be okay.

"I'm going to get going. Lock the door behind me, it's getting late so just go to bed and Dimitri will be here before you know it.." Lissa hugged me "I'll see you when you get back." When Lissa left I looked around. I was alone. I watched television for awhile. I walked out onto the porch and a little white and tan kitten was sitting on the couch.

"Come here kitty." I said bending down and sticking my hand out. The kitten sniffed my hand and came closer. I picked it up and scratched it. "Aren't you cute." I carried the kitten inside and set it on the island. "Do you have a home?" it had no collar. "Hmm, I don't think Dimitri would mind if I kept you." As if on cue my cell rang. It was Dimitri "Hey."

"Hey beautiful." Dimitri said.

"Guess what I found?" I asked him.

"What?"

"A kitty. Can I keep it?"

"A cat? I really hate pets Rose."

"Well can I at least keep it until you get here? I don't have anyone to talk to."

"I don't care." Dimitri sighed "But it's gone as soon as I get there."

"Thank you!" I screeched into the phone. I picked up the kitten and kissed it. "I'm naming him Bruce."

"Don't name. Because you're going to get attached to it and you'll cry when I make you give it up." Dimitri told me.

"You're cranky."

"No, I'm tired and stating a fact."

"Whatever, I'm going to go play with _Bruce_. I'll see you when you get here."

"Hey!" he said before I hung up on him "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and hung up. I got a bowl of milk and set it on the island for Bruce. While he drank it I ran upstairs and grabbed tons of blankets and threw them on the couch. Once Bruce was finished drinking I picked him up and carried him over to the couch.

I didn't like sleeping upstairs in that big bed when I was alone so I slept on the couch. I set Bruce next to me and covered us up. With him here I felt pretty safe.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" I asked my little kitten as I waited for Dimitri to show up. It was seven in the morning and he said he was going to be here around six. I tried calling him but I got no answer. I heard the back door open and Dimitri walked in with his bags. I ran over and threw myself in his arms.<p>

"Hey babe." Dimitri said catching me and dropping his bags.

"I missed you." I said against his neck "Two days seemed like forever."

"It sure did." he said kissing my cheek and setting me on the floor.

"Come here and see my kitty." I said as I dragged him in the kitchen where Bruce was sitting on the island.

"He's leaving."

"No, please Dimitri."

"No, Rose we talked about this. I told you not to name him." he told me.

"Look at him." I said picking Bruce up "He's so precious. He won't do anything bad. I promise, please pretty please, can we keep him." Dimitri looked at me for a long time.

"Fine," he sighed "but he's not sleeping in the bed. Ever."

"Deal." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I can't believe you just got me to let you keep a cat."

"It's because you love me." I said snuggling up to him "It's like our own little family."

"I do love you. Not so much Bruce." Dimitri said walking around me and grabbing a cup of coffee. "I have stuff planned for us today."

"Well don't you want to go take a nap. You look really tired." I told him.

"No," Dimitri said shaking his head "I want us to get out and enjoy the nice weather. Go fishing you know the usual stuff."

"No, go sleep. I'm actually still a little tired I'll take a nap with you."

"Okay, but no Bruce." Dimitri said. I set Bruce on the floor and followed him upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked Dimitri as we walked down the beach.<p>

"We are going out to eat." We kept walking and led me too Pete's Bar. "Table for two."

"Dimitri Belikov?" The hostess asked.

"Stacey." Dimitri said smiling "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." she said led us to a small booth.

"Have you been here before?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my mom used to take us here all the time. And usually when I come up here alone I eat dinner here. I'm too lazy to cook for myself sometimes." We ordered our drinks and food and then sat in silence.

A tall brunette women walked over to our table. "Dimitri Belikov," she said smiling "I didn't think I'd see you here again."

"Yeah I know. It's nice seeing you again Nicole. This is my girlfriend, Rose." Nicole didn't even look my way she just kept looking at Dimitri.

"Mind if I join you two?" she asked. Dimitri shrugged and scooted over and Nicole slide in next to him. For the next hour I sat in silence eating my dinner while Nicole and Dimitri caught up on lost time. After he paid I told him I would wait outside while he finished talking to her. But I didn't stay I started walking back home. I pulled out my cell and called the one person I knew would always answer.

"Hello?" Lissa answered.

"Hi best friend." I said.

"Rose, how is it down there?" she asked.

"It's, ok."

"Just okay? Is something wrong?"

"Who's Nicole?" I asked.

"Nicole...You mean Nicole from Pete's?"

"Yeah"

"Dimitri had like a summer thing with her when we were like sixteen." she told me "Why was she up there?"

"Yeah. She joined us for dinner." I told her.

"Joined you for dinner? You mean like the whole entire time?"

"Yeah." I told her again. "I think Dimitri's kind of mad that I convinced him to keep a cat in the house."

"You got him to say yes? Whoa, that's amazing."

"I don't think he likes it. Hey, I'm home so I'll call you later. Bye." We hung up and I went in search of Bruce. I found him laying in the hallway. I picked him up and walked out to the porch. I set him down. "Go." Bruce just looked up and stared at me "Go, Dimitri doesn't want you here." I sat down on the step that led to the sand. Bruce crawled on my lap and laid down "But I want you here."

"Rose!" I turned and saw Dimitri walking towards us "Don't ever leave like that."

"You were a little busy." I told him as I petted Bruce.

"I don't care. You don't walk off like that. I was freaking out."

"I called Lissa and talked to her the whole time. Plus, you were a little busy talking to Nicole."

"Rose, honestly , are we going to fight right now."

"No." I said resting my chin on top of Bruce's head.

"What are you doing with the cat?"

"Letting him go. I know you don't like him but he won't leave me."

"You can keep him. " Dimitri sighed.

"I bet Nicole hates cats too." I whispered.

"Rose, stop." Dimitri said raising his voice. "Honestly, she was just a friend. Why are you getting so worked up over it." Dimitri never raised his voice to me.

"I'm sorry." I said picking up Bruce. Tonight I would not be afraid to sleep alone. I chose one of the empty bedrooms and locked the door. "Come on, Bruce." we climbed into the bed and turned on the television.

* * *

><p>I slipped a baseball hat on my head and walked out of the house. It was nine in the morning and I hoped that Dimitri would still be sleeping. I slipped Bruce in my purse and walked out of the house. "Alright Bruce, let's fine a pet shop."<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned and looked back as Dimitri walked out of the house and walked up to me.

"I'm going to the bed store. I can do it myself." I told him and kept walking.

"I don't care, I'm coming with you. Did you not think I was awake?" I didn't answer him just kept walking into town until I found the pet store. I bought Bruce everything that he would need. Food, litter box, toys etc.

"Bruce you're going to love your toys." I told him as we walked back home.

"You want me to carry some of that?" Dimitri asked.

"No, I got it." I told him. When we got home I went into the empty bedroom I stayed in that night and set up all Bruce's toys in there.

"Rose, can we talk." Dimitri asked as I unpacked some of the toys I just bought.

"I really don't want to but I have a feeling you're going to talk anyway."

"Rose," Dimitri grabbed my hands and set me on the bed "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."

"It's fine."

"It's not. And I'm also sorry about Nicole, I shouldn't have ignored you."

"It's okay." I shrugged.

"You're still mad."

"Well, yeah. My boyfriend ignored me and even though I'm mad he still makes the most amazing apologizes." I said taking his face in my hands "I can't stay mad at you for long. I love you too much." I leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too, and I'll learn to love Bruce. Maybe."

"Okay." I said laughing

"Now, will you come and make dinner with me?"

"Yeah." I said following him downstairs. Tonight we were making spaghetti. It took awhile but we made time fly by turning on the radio and dancing around in the kitchen. We looked like a normal couple. Once we finished dinner and ate I cleaned up and told Dimitri to go into town and rent a movie.

I heard the backdoor open and just expected it to be Dimitri. "Hey, I didn't know you'd be back so soon." I said but he gave me no response. When I turned around the room was empty. "Dimitri?" I walked into the living room but it also was empty. Bruce ran into the room and walked around my feet. I picked him up and walked upstairs.

I checked all the rooms but they were empty. When I walked back downstairs Dimitri walked through the front door. "I got a scary movie." Dimitri said.

"Did you already walk in here?" I asked him.

"No why?"

"Because I heard the back door open and close. But I checked the house and it's empty."

"It was probably the wind." Dimitri said handing me the movie "I'll check just to make sure." I went and sat in the living room and after a couple minutes Dimitri came back. "It was the wind." He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Can Bruce cuddle with us?" I asked and set the kitten in-between us.

"I guess." Dimitri said rubbing the top of Bruce's head. We watched the movie but I kept falling asleep. I was tired. Once it was over I stood up and laid Bruce in his little bed I bought him. "Want me to carry you?"

"I don't want you carrying me all the time." I told Dimitri as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me in his arms. Dimitri carried me upstairs and laid me in our bed. I stuck my hand under my pillow but I felt something cold. When I pulled it out it was a necklace. A diamond heart necklace. "Hey, did you get me this?"

"Get you what?" Dimitri asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. He walked over and took it from me and looked at it. Then he grabbed his phone and started dialing.

"What is it?" I asked

"This is the necklace I got Tasha when we started dating." Then it hit me. Did he bring Tasha here? "She was wearing it when she killed. Someone put it there." Oh shit.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad?" Dimitri asked as we packed up our things in his truck.<p>

"Kind of." I shrugged "I wanted to stay here longer."

"Hey," Dimitri said taking my face in his hands "when this is all over we're going to go somewhere, anywhere. I'm going to give you a vacation you deserve. No interruptions."

"Okay." I said leaning up and kissing him. I grabbed Bruce and was started driving back home. It took forever but being back in town felt good. But we didn't go to his parents house we went to a different house. A big house.

"This is our house." Dimitri said smiling as he pulled in front of it. It was big and had a massive front yard. We got out and I walked to the front door.

"Is it really ours?" I asked smiling.

"Yep." he said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "All ours." Dimitri unlocked the doors and we walked in. It was bigger than I thought. The kitchen was huge as well as the living room. When we walked upstairs there were four bedrooms.

"Why four?" I asked.

"Well two are guest bedrooms and one is an office. But one day," Dimitri said grabbing my hand and pulling my close "I want the three extra rooms to be nursery's."

"That was very thoughtful of you." I said kissing his chin. I walked into our bedroom which was the size of the kitchen. "I'm in heaven."

"I knew you would like it." Dimitri said. "The closet is pretty big too. the realtor said all girls like big closets."

"Smart realtor." I told him. I walked over and jumped on the bed. "I love it."

"Our house." Dimitri said smiling. "So you can decorate it however you want. But not too crazy."

"I'll make it look amazing."

"Good, I have work." I frowned "Stop, no pouting. You unpack. There are tons of boxes in the guest bedrooms. I had Lissa and Christian pack our stuff."

"Okay." I said frowning. Dimitri ran his hand over my lower lip

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling. After Dimitri left I started unpacking boxes. I sorted clothes, folded them or hung them up. I organized shoes as well. My cell phone rang and I crawled over to where it was laying on the floor and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey." Dimitri said "How's the unpacking going."

"Very good. I almost have all the clothes done." I told him.

"That's good. I don't know what time I'll be home tonight so don't wait up, okay?"

"Awe, I wanted to see you." I whined.

"I know, babe. But just go to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm going to let you finish packing . I love you."

"Love you too." I told him and hung up. I finished unpacking and then worked on unpacking some plates and bowls. Once I finished that I made myself some pasta and ate it in the living room while watching Disney channel.

It was around nine when I started to lock up the house. It was big so checking all the windows and doors took awhile. Then it hit me. "Bruce?" I couldn't find my cat. "Bruce?" I said looking all over the house. I looked in every single room and I couldn't find him. I looked out the window and saw him sitting on the back porch.

"How did you get back here?" I asked him as I stepped out to pick him up. Bruce turned his head to look at something. I did the same. I saw a black figure then everything just went black.

* * *

><p>Okay so what do you think?<p>

Once again I am sorry for taking so long.

Thank you for the reviews.

I hoped you enjoyed.

Review Review Review

-A


	15. The Climb

I seriously did nothing all day. Bed rest.

I also have to tell you that I'm giving birth soon. I just feel it. I know this little guy is coming.

So I might not update for a few days but trust me I'll be back as soon as I can.

Once again thank you for all the reviews. It jumps around a lot so bear with me.

This chapter is very exciting and I hope you enjoy it:)

Have fun reading.

* * *

><p><strong>The Climb <strong>

head was killing me. When I tried to reach up and rub it my hands wouldn't move. They were tied to a chair. I was in a completely empty living room. No furniture expect for chair I was tied to. All the windows were caged in. "Hello?" I yelled. "Someone, help me!" But I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV<strong>

"Rose?" I said walking up the steps to our bedroom. It felt good calling it our bedroom. But when I walked in it was empty, and the bed looked untouched. I searched the entire house top to bottom. I even called Lissa and she wasn't with her. I knew something was wrong. I knew something had happened to Rose.

I walked over to the back door and noticed it was half open. I grabbed my cell phone and called Bo. "Hey, get to the station someone took Rose."

"Are you sure?" Bo asked.

"Positive. We need a search team." I hung up and looked around the house one last time. I found Bruce sitting in the kitchen. I knew Rose wouldn't go anywhere without him "We'll find her." I promised to Bruce.

* * *

><p>"Alright here's what we know so far." I told the big group of cops "My house was broken into, or at least that is what we're thinking. Bo is checking the neighbors to see if their surveillance cameras caught anything. I talked to Rose last night around eight, so she must have been taken later."<p>

"Do you think these are related to the murders?" one of the cops asked. Just thinking of Rose getting killed made me nauseas.

"I'm not sure. It would be, but yet we might be wrong. Adrian was on watch when this happened to he wasn't him." I told them.

"Belikov." Bo said walking forward "Your neighbors camera caught a someone in all black attacking and taking Rose."

"Alright, we need to search this whole town. Get to work and let me know if you hear anything." I told them. I led Bo into my office and sat in my chair. "I can't lose her, Bo." My office door busted open and Lissa charged in.

"Where is she?" Lissa demanded.

"Lissa, calm down. We're looking everywhere." I noticed Christian behind her. "I promise you, we will find her."

"Let me help. Please." she begged.

"You can help by going home. I can't have you here when I'm trying to work." I noticed her eyes filling with tears. The whole time Christian was oddly staying quiet.

"Please," Lissa said quietly "bring her home." I told her I would and she left with Christian.

"Christian was acting strange." I told Bo "It wasn't like him. I'm surprised he wasn't as freaked out as Lissa was."

"Maybe it's shock?" he told me. I agreed. I left Bo at the station and drove home so I could talk to some of my neighbors. I knocked on the door of the house right next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov." I said giving her my best smile. She was a middle aged women, she looked to be about in her thirties.

"I'm Karen Delaney and I know who you are." she said smiling "How can I help you."

"Last night, someone broke into my house and I believe they took my girlfriend."

"My god that's terrible." she said putting her hand over her heart. "I'm trying to remember if I heard anything."

"Please, anything would help." I begged.

"There was an odd car out on the street. It was an all black SUV. The thing that made it stand out was that it had a big white scratch on the side. Other then that I don't remember much."

"Thank you, so much." I told her. I went to every neighbor and they all said the same thing. A black SUV with a big white scratch on the side. I had to find that SUV.

**Lissa POV**

"Why are you not freaking out?" I asked Christian as I paced back in forth in the kitchen.

"I am." he told me "It's just, Bo gives me a creepy vibe."

"Who cares, Christian? Rose is missing. You should be worried sick. She's your best friend."

"Hey, don't get all pissed at me."

"Well you're sitting there like nothing is wrong. Our best friend is missing." I said the last part slowly. "Are you not getting that through your head. She could be dead."

"Don't you dare say that." Christian said through clenched teeth

"Too late." I told him and walked out of the house. How could he not care. Rose was supposed to be his best friend. I was walking down the beach when I noticed I had ended up at Roses house. Her dad was sitting on the steps.

"Mr. Mazur?" I said walking over to him. When I got close enough I noticed his eyes were red.

"I'm sorry." he said wiping his eyes.

"No need to apologize." I said sitting next to him "I cried a lot this morning when I found out."

"It's my baby girl." Abe said "She's the only kid I have. She's my everything." Hearing him talk like this about Rose showed me how much he really cared about her.

"I know my brother Mr. Mazur, and he will do everything that he possibly can to get Rose back."

"I trust him."

"Does Roses mom know?"

"Yeah, she says Rose just ran away for attention. God, I really can't believe she said that but she did. "

"That's horrible." I told him.

"That's just how she is." Abe said shrugging. I looked at Abe and how broken he was over losing Rose. If Dimitri didn't find Rose soon I don't know what I'd do. Or what Abe would do. Seeing him like this killed me.

**Dimitri POV**

"Okay we're looking for a black SUV with a white scratch on the side." I said to Bo. We were looking through surveillance videos from the murders. They all show someone dressed in all black killing Tasha, Jesse and Mr. Tanner.

"I don't see anything." Bo said yawning. "I'm sorry it's just been a long day. It's almost midnight, maybe we should just go home and get some sleep for a little we'll be back in the morning." I didn't want to sleep. "Dimitri."

"Fine." I sighed. I shut off all the televisions and followed Bo outside. I got in my car and drove to my empty house. Bruce greeted me when I got home. I picked him up and set him on the counter and poured him some milk. "What did you see?" I asked as I pet him.

Bruce just looked at me like I was crazy. I walked upstairs and looked at all the boxes. Some were empty and some were full of clothes. One was a box of all frames. Lissa must have done this. It was pictures of Rose and I. Lissa even framed the article with the picture of Rose and I that said I captured her heart.

I sat on my bed, set the frame on the table beside the bed and buried my head in my hands. For the first time in ten years. I cried.

**Lissa POV**

"Mom?" I asked my mom ask she sat in the living room. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Do you think Dimitri is going to find Rose?"

"Yes." my mother said. She was a very one worded person. I could also tell that she was as freaked out about Rose as I was. I walked upstairs and when I passed by Emilee's room I heard Viktoria explaining to her what happened to Rose.

I walked into my room silently crying. I didn't want Rose to be dead. She couldn't be dead. Right? She was strong, she could fight someone off. I wanted Christian but because of our fight he wasn't here. I called him and called him but he wouldn't answer.

"Where are you, Rose?" I asked to my empty room. Hoping something would come to me to give me a clue to where she was.

**Dimitri POV**

"Hey." Luca said greeting me when I walked into the station the next morning.

"Hey, you got anything?" I asked him.

"Same thing as your neighbors. Black SUV, white scratch."

"Son of bitch." I said walking into my office. "Where the fuck is this damn car?"

"Trust me, I know what you're saying. I feel like it's right in front of us yet we can't find it." Luca looked at me for a minute "We're going to find her."

"I know." I told him

"I'll leave you alone." Luca said as he shut the door behind him. Even thought Luca met Rose a couple weeks ago he still cared for her. She was easy to care for. She was such a nice person. She thought of others not herself. That was one of the many reasons I loved her. The phone rang and I answered it

"Officer Belikov."

"Hey, can I come down to the station?" It was Lissa.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I really want to help. Even if it's staring at those video's all day with you I will. She's my best friend Dimitri." I thought about it for a second.

"Alright, fine." I told her. It would be good to have a fresh pair of eyes. "Have Bo pick you up on his way in. Go ahead and give him a call." When I hung up I stared one of the video's up. Every time I watched them something just didn't add up. I felt like I'd seen the killer before. The body type, the way they'd walk. It all seemed so familiar.

After a couple minutes I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a cup of coffee. "Hey." I said to Mike.

"We got half of a license plate number, we're running it right now." he told me. I breathed a sigh of relief. We were getting somewhere. Closer to finding Rose. I took a sip of my coffee and looked out the window. I couldn't believe it. There sat the black SUV with the white scratch. I grabbed my cell and called in all units. I knew who had taken Rose.

**Rose POV**

I heard footsteps coming closer. "Help!" I shouted again. Then someone stood in the doorway and I finally saw who it was. I saw who had attacked me.

"Hey Rose." Holy shit

"Bo." No. No. No. Please. "Bo, please let me go." My vision was getting blurred because tears were forming in my eyes.

"Stop." Bo said leaning against the door frame. "I don't like seeing you cry."

"Then let me go." I yelled. I tried pulling against the rope but it would give. "It was you all this time?" he nodded "You killed all those innocent people."

"Innocent people?" Bo said moving over and kneeling in front of me "Those people deserve to die. They treated you with disrespect."

"You didn't need to kill them!" I told him. "Why!"

"You deserve to be treated like a princess." he stroked my cheek "Now you're my princess."

"I will never be anything to you." I growled. He reached back and slapped my across the face.

"You'll be what I tell you." he grabbed a set of keys and walked over to the door. "A storms coming. I don't want you to be cold. I'll be back." He left and I heard him lock something. That's when I stopped being weak. I yanked and yanked on the rope and finally my left rope gave and I slipped my wrist out. But not before getting a burn.

I freed my right hand and then my ankles and ran to the door. It was locked. I heard what sounded like little drops hitting something. It had started to rain. I ran through the small one floored house looking for something. I looked in all the cabinets and to my surprise I found a crowbar.

I worked on the door prying on it. It just wouldn't budge. It had started to rain hard now. I looked out the window and noticed that there were no neighbors and it looked like the only way up was to climb a hill. A now, very muddy, hill.

I heard the keys going into the lock and knew that Bo was back. I hid in the corner and waited for Bo to walked in. When he noticed the empty chair he was pissed. "ROSE!" Bo shouted. I took my chance and hit him on the head with the crowbar. I ran outside in the rain and started for the hill. I was only a few steps in when I felt someone grab my ankle and drag me down.

It was Bo, with blood running down his face. "No!" I shouted I fought hard and got him to loosen his grip. I took the chance and punched him in the face. I ran up the muddy hill. It was impossible to get up but I was going to do it. I was almost to the top when I felt Bo grab my ankle again.

"Rose, please." I looked down at him as he pleaded for me to come to him. I tried kicking. He grabbed my other ankle and started pulling me. I was so close to the top. My energy was gone, I couldn't believe I was saying this but I was slowly giving up. I knew this was it. I was going to die. I felt myself slipping down when a pair of strong hands grabbed my own hands. I looked up.

"Dimitri!" I shouted. I gripped his hands. I noticed behind him people were holding a rope that was attached to him so Dimitri would slip down.

"Do not let go." Dimitri shouted. I held on as he pulled me up. He was stronger than Bo, who was still trying to pull me down by my ankles. "Wrap your arms around my neck." I used all my strength and did as he said. "Don't look down." I didn't know why until I heard three gun shots and hands on my ankle were gone.

I felt Dimitri's strong hands wrap around my waist and us being carried back up. When we reached concrete Dimitri and I stayed locked in each other's embrace. I couldn't stop crying, I thought I had just lost everything. I couldn't hold back the sobs that came from my mouth.

"Shh," Dimitri said rubbing my back "I'm here. I got you."

* * *

><p>Ahh, what did you think. I seriously did nothing all day but write this.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it.

Hey, I hope you don't think I'm finished. I have many chapters to come. But we're going to skip ahead a little.

Alright, like I said I might be out for a couple days but when I'm back you'll get an update. I'll try to do it as soon as I can.

I hope you liked it.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	16. 4 Years 5 Days

Hi guys. I'm currently laying in a hospital bed right now. I forced my loving husband to go get my laptop to pass time. Little did I know I would start writing.

This chapter skipped forward. I want you all to know that you will get a wedding. I promise.

Also, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you like the last chapter as much as I did.

I hope you enjoy this new one. We have a new character.

Please, enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>4 Years 5 Days<strong>

**Four Years and Five Days Later.**

"Devin come and get your food." I said to my three year old son. He raced into the kitchen, his messy brown hair covering his face. He looked just like Dimitri. He climbed up into the stool and ate his food. I stared at him thinking how four years ago things were totally different.

Being kidnapped by Bo was not something I liked to remember. I thought he was dead but I later found out that Dimitri shot him in his shoulder and both of his arms. He's now facing a life in prison. Lissa and Christian broke up. It was an ugly breakup to. He wanted to stay together but she needed time alone. She just doesn't understand that Christian has a different way of dealing with things. You could tell they still wanted to get back together but they were both to stubborn to admit it.

Other than that I got a teaching job as an art teacher at the local high school. I got pregnant when I turned twenty one and gave birth that following year to my lovely son Devin. Dimitri even proposed. But he was always so busy I never knew when we were going to get married.

"Mama, can I go to work with you today?" Devin loved going to work with me. He got to sit at his own desk and paint the whole entire time.

"Yeah, but daddy's picking you up later." I told him. I went and grabbed my coat and slipped on a pair of flats. "Alright come on we can't be late." I grabbed his hand and we walked out to my car. Yes my car. I buckled him in his car seat and I drove to the school.

"Mama," Devin asked as we walked up the stairs to my classroom "I want another cat."

"We have Bruce." I told him.

"I want one more."

"Alright, well when daddy comes to get you ask him about getting another cat." I walked into my classroom and turned on all the lights. I didn't have a homeroom so I got the pleasure of getting some silence in the morning. I set Devin up at his desk with some crayons and some paper.

Class started and the kids started pouring in. They all greeted Devin when they saw him. "Alright do you guys have your sketches?" I asked the class. They all pulled out there sketch books. "Alright go get a thick board and start sketching. Remember I don't want to dark lines because you're going over it in charcoal."

Once I got my kids to work. I walked over to Devin's little table. "For you." he said handing me a paper of a stick drawing that was supposed to be me.

"I love it." I told him. For the next two hours I taught three classes and each one drained me. I love teaching but I got really tired. I had one class left and I could leave. My next class piled in and Dimitri texted me that he was here. When he walked into the classroom all the girls stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Hey." Dimitri said walking over to my desk. Devin ran forward and Dimitri swopped him up in his arms.

"Daddy, look at all the pictures I drew." Devin said showing Dimitri all the pictures.

"Very nice. You're turning into an artist like your mom." Dimitri told him.

"Are Lissa and Christian coming over for dinner tonight?"I asked him.

"No." Dimitri said smiling "But that would have been pretty funny. "

"Stop it."

"Mommy why are you yelling at daddy?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, mommy. Why are you yelling at me?" Dimitri asked smiling.

"Alright you guys need to leave." I told them. Devin grabbed his coat and followed Dimitri out the door. Once my last class was finished I headed out to the store. Dimitri's birthday was in a couple days. He was turned twenty eight. I needed to find him a perfect gift. But I couldn't find anything good. Nothing caught my eye.

"Dimitri!" I shouted when I walked into the house. I kicked off my shoes and threw my coat in the closet.

"In the kitchen." I walked in and found him reading the paper. Devin was sitting on the counter pretending to read the newspaper.

"You didn't even attempt to start dinner?" I asked him.

"I didn't know what you wanted." Dimitri told me. I sighed and walked over to the fridge. I settled on making everyone grilled cheese. I was very tired and making dinner just made me even more tired. Once everyone was finished eating I laid down on the couch and turned on lifetime.

"Mommy!" I heard Devin cry.

"What?" Devin came running into the living room and stopped by my head.

"What am I going to get daddy for his birthday?" Devin asked. I picked him up and laid him down next to me.

"What do you want to get him?" I asked.

"Well, he doesn't like Bruce so I think we should get him a dog."

"A dog?" That was actually a good idea. I knew Dimitri would rather have a dog than a cat anyway. "I like that idea. Tomorrow before Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian come over we'll go to the shelter and look at the dogs."

"Okay!" Devin said smiling "Can I name him?"

"We'll it's going to be daddy's dog so we should let him name him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dimitri asked when he walked into the living room.

"Nothing." Devin and I said at the same time.

"Sure." Dimitri said smiling "It's almost eight thirty."

"Oh crap." I whispered. "Come on, Devin you need a bath." We walked upstairs and I gave Devin a bath. After he was all dried off and changed into his pajamas I picked him up and walked around his room with him. He rested his head on my shoulder and popped his thumb into his mouth. I rubbed his back and would hum random songs that would make him sleepy.

There was a light knock on the door and I turned to see Dimitri. "He's sleeping." Dimitri whispered. I laid Devin in his racecar bed, kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. "Hey." Dimitri pinned me against the wall.

"Hey." I said smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward."You're birthday is in two days."

"Don't remind me." Dimitri whined.

"Why? I've learned to love birthday's and so should you." I kissed his nose and walked to our room. "What do you want me to get you for your birthday?"

"Nothing." Dimitri said taking off his pants and shirt and laying in bed.

"I need an idea."

"How about we go to the beach house?"

"Nothing ends well at the beach house."

"Very true, but it's different now. We can bring Devin and it will be a completely different experience."

"I'll think about it." I said crawling in bed next to him and rested my head on his chest.

"I have to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out okay. Plus I don't know the whole story."

"What is it?" I asked. I turned my face so I was looking up at him.

"Bo is getting a chance to go up for bail."Dimitri told me.

"What?" I said quietly.

"He's getting a chance to speak and try to get bail. I don't want you to freak out." he told me.

"Of course I'm going to freak out." I told Dimitri "He killed three people and kidnapped me."

"Exactly, which is why there is no chance he's going to make bail."

"And what if he does? We have a son now, Dimitri. We have more than just each other to look out for."

"There is no way they are going to let someone like him out on bail. I can promise you that."

"But-"

"No buts." Dimitri said cutting me off "Rose, I would never lie to you. So believe me when I tell you that they are not going to give him bail."

"I believe you." I mumbled. I snuggled closer to Dimitri and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can we talk about something else?" Dimitri asked "Like how you're quitting teaching."

"I don't hate teaching it's just I'd rather be home with Devin. Plus, I know I could always paint and sell my work." I told him.

"I told you a long time ago you didn't need to work but you insisted." Dimitri said smiling.

"I know. Just a couple days left and I'm finished."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Dimitri asked brushing a piece of hair off my face.

"Nope, I don't think so." I said laughing, knowing that he's told me a thousand times.

"When are we going to get married, Miss. Hathaway?"

"I haven't even started planning it." I admitted. "I just haven't had time because of teaching but once it's over I promise to start. I'll even let Lissa and Viktoria help."

"Good, because I cannot wait to call you Mrs. Belikov." Dimitri said pulling me closer.

"I love the sound of that." I said and kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Hathaway?" My one student Mia asked "There's a rumor going around that you're quitting. Is that true?" Oh lord, I knew this day would come.<p>

"Yes, actually." Everyone in the room faces dropped

"Why?" Another student of mine Kevin asked.

"I need some time off." I told them "I've been engaged for two years. I haven't even started planning for a wedding. Plus, I need to spend more time with Devin."

"We understand." Mia said and everyone nodded. "We're going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you guys too." I told them. I pulled a stool over and sat in the front of the room. "No more sad stuff tell me what's been going on in your guys lives? Prom is soon." I love my last class the best. They could talk to me like I was one of them and nothing ever left this room.

"Calvin's going to ask Britney to prom." Mia said looking down at her paper. Everyone knew that Mia liked Calvin, and he liked her. Mia wanted Calvin to make the first move, but he can't get the point.

"I heard that too." Miles said looking at Mia.

"Mia, just because Calvin is asking someone else doesn't mean your world is over. Ask a friend." I told her.

"Who did you go to prom with?" Miles asked me.

"I went with my best friend Christian." I told them "It was fun." The bell rang signaling that it was time to leave. I grabbed my stuff and drove to the station to pick up Devin. "Hey handsome." I said walking into Dimitri's office.

"Well, hello." he said smiling.

"Where is your son?" I asked looking around the room.

"With Luca." he told me. "He took him to the vending machine. He wanted a chocolate bar."

"I told you not to give him any sweets." I walked over and sat in Dimitri's lap.

"His little sad face gets me every time. I can't say no to the little guy." Luca walked into the office with Devin in his arms.

"Mama!" Devin shouted and ran over to me. I picked him up and set him in my lap.

"Hey there, Rose." Luca said blushing. Dimitri told me a couple years ago that Luca had a crush on me and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. However, Dimitri didn't. "I'll let you guys talk." he said leaving.

"Mama, look I got a chocolate bar." Devin said holding up his chocolate covered hands. I grabbed a wipe from my purse and wiped his hands down. "All clean."

"Yes all clean. Now are you going to go shopping with me?" I asked winking at him. Devin nodded and jumped off my lap.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Dimirti asked.

"We can't tell you daddy." Devin said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. When we got to the shelter we looked at every single dog. Finally Devin settled on one. A grey Weimeraner. He was the cutest thing in the world and I knew Dimitri would love it.

"Do you like the dog?" I asked Devin once we left the shelter. I would pick the dog up tomorrow before Dimitri's party.

"Yeah, I think daddy's going to like him too." Devin said skipping down the sideway.

"Hey, be careful." I told him just as he ran into a women. Not just any women. My mother, Janine Hathaway, who I hadn't seen in four years. Devin mumbled a sorry and ran back over to me.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked.

"Very." I told her "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Abe a couple weeks ago and he mentioned that you had a baby, engaged too. I can't believe you never told me." my mother asked.

"I didn't really feel the need to." I told her. Devin pulled on my hand and I looked down at him

"Mama, who is that?" Devin asked.

"He doesn't know?" Janine asked.

"Why would he? You don't visit, you don't call and we ended things very badly. I expected you to at least apologize." I told her.

"Well guess what? I'm here now. For a couple of weeks. So he needs to know."

"He has a name." I told her.

"I wouldn't know it since you cut me out of your life. I mean really, I'm your mother. And to not tell your own son who his grandmother is.." How was she doing this? How was she making me feel weak when she was the one that hurt me. She owed me an apology.

"You made me-"

"I didn't make you do anything." my mother said "It was all you. You almost took those pills." I felt my eyes glaze over in tears.

"Come on, baby." I said picking Devin up. I got to the car and buckled him in. We drove back to the station. I needed Dimitri. I walked into his office not bothering to knock. He was sitting down laughing with Luca. "Can you take him?" I asked Luca. A tear slid down my face.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Devin asked. He sounded worried. Luca came over and took Devin from me. "No, I want to stay with mama." Luca closed the door behind him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked walking over to me and taking my face in his hands.

"My mom." I sobbed. I leaned my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "She's right."

"Your mom's in town?" I nodded "What did she say."

"She basically told me I was a horrible daughter for not telling her about Devin. And how I was a horrible mom for not telling Devin about her." I cried "She was right though, she told me it was my fault about the pills."

"Rose, look at me. Everything that you've done, not telling Devin about Janine and vise versa was a wise choice. She never made the effort to apologize to you, it's her fault."

"I just wish I had a real mom. One I could actually sit down and talk to. Not fight with twenty four seven." I cried.

"You always have Olena." he told me.

"She's in Russia." I said laughing. I sniffled and wiped away my tears. I probably looked like a mess.

"I love you, and I don't care what your mom says, you are a fantastic mother." Dimitri leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I got your uniform all wet." I said looking at the little tear stains I made.

"It's okay." Dimitri said smiling. There was a knock at the door and Luca peeked in.

"I'm sorry but I can't get him to stop crying." he said.

"You can let him in." I told Luca. Devin ran in and threw his arms around my legs. I picked him up and looked at him. "Were you crying?"

"I just wanted to stay with you. You were sad." Devin said burying his face in my neck. I looked up and Dimitri and smiled. We had the sweetest kid.

"Daddy cheered me up." I told him.

"Really?" Devin asked looking up at me. I nodded. "Good job, daddy."

"Thanks buddy." Dimitri said smiling."You go on home, but if your mom starts getting sad again cheer her up, okay?"

"Got it." Devin said saluting Dimitri.

"I'll see you at home." Dimitri said leaning down to kiss me. He kissed Devin's cheek and we walked back out to the car. When we got home Devin really wanted to play outside. I changed my clothes and went out to chalk with him.

"Hey Karen." I said waving to our neighbor.

"Hey Rose." she said walking over to us. "How are you today?"

"It could be better, but I'm doing okay. How about you, how's Kevin?"

"He's good. Working as usual." she said smiling "And are you mister?"

"Good." Devin said smiling.

"There was a women here before when I was gardening. She asked about you. Her name was Janine."

"That would be my mother." I told her.

"Oh, that must be nice having her around." Karen said.

"We don't have a good relationship." I told her

"Understandable. Well, I'm going to go start dinner but it was nice seeing you."

"Bye." I said smiling.

"Mama," Devin said as he chalked "do you think I'm going to get brothers or sisters?" I started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Why don't you ask your daddy that tonight." I said smiling.

* * *

><p>"So he wants a brother or a sister." Dimitri said he shaved. I sat on our bathroom counter watching him. We had just put Devin to bed but not before he asked Dimitri about having a brother or sister.<p>

"Yeah, mostly a sister though." I said smiling "The real question is do you want a baby?"

"I don't know." Dimitri said looking at me. He leaned down and washed away the rest of the shaving cream. Once he dried his face he looked at me. "Do you?" To be honest I did, but if Dimitri didn't than neither did I.

"I mean - yeah." I admitted "But if you don't want more kids than I understand."

"Rose, I'm going to ask you again. Do you want to have another baby?"

"I just told-"

"Rose." Dimitri said cutting me off "Do you?"

"Yeah." I said looking at the floor. Dimitri stepped in front of me and lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Alright." Dimitri said smiling and left the bathroom.

"Wait, alright what?" I asked following him.

"Alright, we'll have another baby."

"Really?" I asked smiling and he nodded "I love you." I said and walked over to kiss him.

* * *

><p>I know, like I said it skipped forward a lot. But trust me you will get a wedding and I will do more about Lissa and Christian in the next chapter.<p>

What do you think about Devin? I think he's very adorable.

I want to thank everyone for wishing me luck on the delivery. And someone asked if this was my first child. It's not I have a four year old son name Marcus :)

Alright, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My husband is waking up so I must go so I can chat with him.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	17. Release Me

Hi everyone. I am excited to announce that I had a healthy, very big, baby boy. We named him Aidan. He's got a little blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. He's so amazing and currently sleeping :)

I'm also really surprised I got this chapter done, every time I got the baby to sleep I was writing.

Also thank you for all the reviews and the good lucks on my delivery!

I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Release Me<strong>

"Don't you dare touch that cake." I said coming up behind Devin and picking him up. We were having a huge party for Dimitri's birthday. It was going good so far and there were about "That's for your daddy."

"I just wanted to see if it tasted good." Devin said giving me a smile.

"Sure you were. " I set him back on the ground. I went upstairs and grabbed the puppy from my closet. I tied a bow around his neck and walked downstairs. When Dimitri saw me a huge smile broke across his face.

"Is this for me?" Dimitri asked as I walked towards him.

"Yeah, he was Devin's idea." I handed the dog over to Dimitri.

"I love it." Dimitri picked up Devin "What should we name this little guy."

"Hmm," Devin said tapping his finger to his chin "how about William."

"William is it." Dimitri said smiling. Everyone clapped and Dimitri let the dog run around. Devin ran with the dog trying to chase him.

"You look like you could use this." Lissa said walking over and handing me a beer.

"Yes I do." I said taking it "I see you and Christian are staying far away from each other."

"It's whatever." she mumbled looking at her drink.

"I know something that will cheer you up." I told her "Dimitri and I are going to try and have another baby." Lissa's face lit up.

"Are you serious?" I nodded "Ohmygod, that's fantastic."

"I know ,I really want a girl this time. There are too many boys in the house." I said laughing.

"That would be so adorable. Don't tell anyone," Lissa said quietly "but I know Dimitri has always wanted a daughter."

"It'll be our little secret." The rest of the party went smoothly. Once everyone had left I realized how messy the house was. Devin was asleep on the floor with William and Bruce laying right next to him. I started cleaning things up in the kitchen when Dimitri walked in.

"Hey pretty lady." Dimitri said picking me up and setting me on the counter.

"I have to clean." I told him. I wasn't in the mood for playing around. Planning the party had really worn me out.

"I know, which is why I'm going to make you relax." Dimitri slipped my shoe off and began to rub my foot. "See relax."

"That feels very good." I told him smiling. Dimitri bend down and kissed my knee, than my thigh, my shoulder and then hesitated just above my lips. "That was very sexy." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hmm, maybe we should take this upstairs." Dimitri said winking at me.

"I would agree with you but we have a sleeping four year old in the next room."

"Damn." Dimitri sighed resting his head on my shoulder. I jumped down from the counter and Dimitri helped me finish cleaning up. Once were finished I walked over to were Devin was sleeping and laid down next to him. I pushed a piece of hair back from his face.

"Mama?" Devin asked sleepily.

"Hi baby, want me to carry you up to bed?" Devin nodded

"Being William and Bruce." I picked up Devin while Dimitri grabbed Bruce and William. Once Devin was tucked in bed we set Bruce and William in the bed. Once Devin's door was shut Dimitri picked me up and carried me to our room.

"Dimitri!" I giggled as he kissed me but at the same time unzipped my dress.

"I want you, Hathaway." Dimitri said as he pulled his shirt over his head, and my dress hit the floor. He picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"You're tickling me." I laughed as he kissed my belly.

"Shh, no laughing." Dimitri said smiling "There's a baby sleeping down the hall." Dimitri came back up and kissed me.

"Yanno, if you want to have sex and make a baby you need to remove your pants." I said smiling.

"I like the way you think." Dimitri said and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>"Feed me." I told Dimitri. I was wrapped in a sheet and after having sex with him I got hungry. I made Dimitri go downstairs and grab me some crackers.<p>

"You know I don't think I ever said thank you for my party." he said lightly running a finger up my thigh.

"Well your welcome." I told him "You're mother and sisters helped me a lot. Hey, guess what I heard."

"What ?"

"That you would love for me to have a baby girl." I said smiling.

"Lissa." Dimitri said smiling. "I don't care what you have as long as it's a healthy baby."

"Speaking of healthy Devin has a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Devin had asthma . It wasn't bad but sometimes when he got to excited it breathing became hard.

"Want me to come?" Dimitri asked.

"Nah." I said smiling at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I said placing my hand on his head "Have I ever told you that you are a fantastic father?"

"I think so." Dimitri said smiling.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Four." he said looking at the alarm clock. "So tomorrow after the doctors you come home and finish packing and when I get home were off to the beach house."

"I'm so excited." I told him. I leaned forward and kissed him. I reached over and grabbed some extra blankets. "I need sleep."

"Alight, alright." Dimitri said. He turned off the light and got under the covers with me. "I love you."

"I love you too my big teddy bear." I said laughing

* * *

><p>"Devin stop it." I yelled at him as he bounced on my bed. It was close to seven at night and I was surprised that Devin wasn't getting tired.<p>

"Where's daddy." Devin whined.

"At work sweetie and it would really help me if you'd stop jumping around." I told Devin. I was packing the bags because we were leaving for the beach house as soon as Dimitri got home.

"I want daddy!" Devin whined a little louder. I was stressed. I got maybe four house of sleep and I've been running around all day.

"Devin, stop it." I whined.

"No!" Devin yelled back at me.

"Devin Aleksandr Belikov, stop it right now." I yelled at him. The front door slammed shut and I knew Dimitri was home. Devin ran out of the room crying. But as soon as he left that's what I did. I started crying. All the stress of today was just piled on. I was tired.

"Rose, where's Devin's inhaler?" I heard Dimitri shout from the kitchen. I forgot that the doctor gave us a new one. I grabbed it out of my purse and walked downstairs, not caring how my face looked from crying.

When I walked into the living room Devin was breathing heavily in Dimitri's arm, his face stained from tears. I handed Dimitri the inhaler and he gave it to Devin.

"He's okay." Dimitri said rubbing Devin's back.

"Okay." I mumbled wiping my face. I walked back upstairs and finished packing. I was sitting on the floor folding some shirts when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked back and saw Dimitri sit down.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked rubbing my back.

"I didn't mean to yell at him." I admitted "He just wouldn't listen and I didn't mean for his asthma to act up." A few tears fell from my eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to, and I know someone wants to apologize." Devin walked into the room and stood in front of me.

"Mama, I'm really sorry I didn't listen." Devin said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I told him and pulled him over and hugged him.

"You not cry anymore because we're going to beach house."

"That's right." Dimitri said. Once we all made up Dimitri packed the truck. I changed Devin into his pajamas and buckled him into his car seat. I covered him with his blanket and gave him his stuffed animal. We packed Bruce and William in the back and finally around eight thirty we were on the road.

"Are you planning on sleeping?" Dimitri asked me as he turned onto the highway.

"It's only going to be two hours the way you drive it's not worth it." But when I rested my head against the seat my eyes drifted close.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was laying in bed. I turned and saw Dimitri on his laptop. "What time is it?" I asked him.<p>

"It's seven in the morning." he told me.

"I don't even remember getting up and walking to the room."

"It's because I carried you." Dimitri said shutting off his computer and pulling me next to him. "You needed the sleep."

"Thanks." I said snuggling next to him "You know I talked to Lissa and she said when we get back that we could go wedding dress shopping. "

"That's exciting." Dimitri said smiling "Don't go to expensive." I heard the bedroom door open and little feet run across the floor.

"Mama, can I sleep with you?" Devin asked when he was on my side of the bed. I picked him up and put him under the covers.

"Hey, how come you don't want to sleep next to me?" Dimitri asked.

"Because mama sings to me to make me sleepy." Devin said smiling . We got comfortable in bed when and I cuddled up with Devin and went back to sleep.

**Lissa POV**

"Okay, I can do this." I told myself as I approached Christians apartment. I walked up and knocked on his door. "Don't be a coward." I knocked on the door and waited. Finally just as I was about to turn around and leave the door opened.

"Lissa? What are you doing here?" Christian asked.

"I came to talk to you." I told him. He moved back a little so I could walk in. I couldn't hold in how I felt any longer "I miss you."

"What?" he said shutting the door and looking at me.

"We barely spoke to each other at Dimitri's party. I hate it. I really do. It's been four years. I love you, Christian, and I don't think I can stop. Please, tell me you feel the same way."

"Lissa," Christian said looking at me deeply "I've m-met someone else." That hit me like a brick wall. While I kept my mouth shut for four years he moved on.

"Oh." I said trying to hide the fact that tears were forming in my eyes. "Wow, I feel stupid."

"No, Lissa-"

"No." I said cutting him off. I moved around him and opened the door "I'm happy for you." I walked out of the apartment and held myself together but once I was in my car I couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped.

My phone started ringing and once I found it I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Lissa, are you okay?" It was Rose.

"No." I cried. "I just hate the world right now."

"What happened?" I could hear Dimitri in the background asking what was wrong.

"I told Christian how I really felt. That I loved him, and I wanted to get back with him and his reply was 'I've found someone else'."

"Awe Liss, I'm so sorry!"

"It's all my fault. I waited four years, Rose. I'm such an idiot."

"Lissa you are not an idiot." Rose told me "You are a strong and independent girl and you can find someone better."

"Yeah. I'm going to go but I'll call you later okay?"

"Alright, you better." Rose said and hung-up. I sat in my car for a little and cried and then drove back home alone.

**Rose POV**

"Mama look!" Devin shouted from the edge of the ocean as he held up a big shell.

"Put it in your bucket." I told him. I leaned back against Dimitri. "I love it here."

"We have a beach back at home." he told me.

"I know but this one is different. It's less crowded and I relax." I told him.

"I guess it is a bit more peaceful." he kissed my shoulder

"So I was thinking of colors for the wedding light pink, light purple or an ocean blue."

"Hmm, I don't know. "

"You're not helping." I told him "We have to do this together."

"Aren't the girl's supposed to plan most of it?"

"Yes, and I was going to put I want you to help me. I want us to plan to together."

"I don't know the first thing about weddings, Rose." Dimitri told me. He was starting to sound annoyed.

"Devin, don't go that far!" I yelled and ran out to him. I picked him up and carried him back to the shallow end. "Please don't go out that far."

"Sorry mama." Devin said looking down at his bucket.

"It's okay, baby. " I told him. I went back to our blanket but sat next to Dimitri this time. Not touching him.

"You're phone rang while you were gone." Dimitri told me. I grabbed my iPhone and noticed that it was one of my ex-boyfriends, Patrick, from back in L.A. Wonder what he wanted. "Why was he calling you?"

"I'm not really sure." I said standing up and walking away so I could call him back.

"Rose Hathaway!" Patrick answered on the third ring.

"Patrick, what do you want?" I asked laughing.

"I wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in what seven or six years."

"Well I have a kid now I've been kind of busy."

"A kid. Well look at that looks like we both have something in common." he said.

"Don't lie Patrick."

"I'm not. I'm married too. I'm pretty happy, the only reason I called was because I actually just missed you. I was looking through old yearbooks and you wrote 'fuck you' in mine. You were a trouble maker."

"I was, wasn't I." I said smiling.

"Sure the hell were. Hey, if I'm in Wilmington I'll hit you up and we'll go on a double date."

"That sounds very nice." I told him "I'm going to go, but if you need anything just let me know."

"Alright, stay out of trouble Hathaway." I hung up and walked back over to Dimitri.

"What did he want?" Dimitri asked.

"Just to catch up. He was looking through yearbooks and just remembered how much of a trouble maker I was." I said laughing but Dimitri didn't laugh with me "Are you mad he called?"

"I mean you don't see my ex - girlfriends calling me?" Dimitri said looking at me.

"No. I only see their nasty faces every time I come here or walk around town back at home." I said standing up and walked over to Devin.

"Mama what's wrong?" Devin asked.

"Nothing sweetie, you ready for dinner?" Devin nodded. I picked him up and carried him back to the house. Once we both showered and changed I started to make him grilled cheese.

"How come daddy isn't eating with us?" Devin asked. Dimitri didn't come in with us he stayed out on the beach.

"He's just not happy right now sweetie." I told him. Once we finished eating I turned on the television for Devin and walked out to see if Dimitri was out there still but he was gone. I kept calling him and texting but he never answered .

"Are you okay?" Devin asked me as I tucked him into bed at nine.

"Yeah, just go to sleep sweetie." I said kissing his forehead. I walked back down to the kitchen just as Dimitri was walking in. "Where the hell have you been."

"Out." Dimitri said walking over to me.

"You think it's okay to just disappear and not text or call me?"

"Call Patrick." Dimitri said.

"Stop it. You know it was nothing, why are you acting like this?" I asked him.

"Because out of the blue your ex-boyfriend decides to call you? That doesn't seem at all weird to you?"

"I don't know." I told him.

"It looks fucking shady!"

"Stop it, don't do this to me." I told him. Tears of anger formed in my eyes "I forgave you when that whole Nicole thing came up. Didn't I?"

"We were dating then, it's different now."

"No, it's not!" I yelled "Don't ruin this for me. He means nothing to me and you know that. This whole day was going perfect until-"

"Until you decided to call your ex-boyfriend back." I looked at Dimitri with tears starting to fall down my face.

"Stop fighting!" we both looked over at Devin. "Please." he said and ran off back to his room.

"I'll go." Dimitri said brushing past me. I walked back over to the couch and cried. I pulled a blanket around myself and hoped it would muffle the sobs. I felt the blanket slide away and Dimitri come into my blurry vision.

"Please, don't be mad." I said quietly

"Babe, I'm sorry." Dimitri said sitting next to me and wrapping me in a hug "I was stupid. I know you don't have feelings for him. I just overreacted."

"I'm sorry I called him back." I said wiping away some of my tears. "You were so mean to me."

"I know. I've just been so tired lately because of work. I'm sorry, baby." he kissed my forehead.

"Don't say sorry, I started it."

"I'm sorry." Dimitri laughed and I laughed along with him.

"Is Devin okay?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, he was just worried about you. He was about to beat me up when I walked in the room because I made you cry."

"He's protective of me." I told Dimitri.

"I know. That's the way I told him to be. If something ever happened to me you have Devin backing you up."

"Don't say that something is going to happen to you." I told him

"I'm staying right here next to you as long as I can, okay?"

"Okay." I said. And I believed him.

**Lissa POV**

"Give me the remote." Viktoria said trying to grab it from me.

"No get away." I said leaning away from her so she couldn't reach it.

"Don't be a brat Lissa, give it to me!"

"No, don't you have a kid to go annoying!"

"She's with my husband at the zoo, now give it to me!" she screamed.

"Get off!" I said sliding off the couch. I landed on the remote and it changed the channel to the news.

"Breaking News today." the reporter said "Bo Bushly was released from prison today on a half a million dollar bond. We don't know who paid the bond but we do know that the people of Wilmington will not be happy to have him back in town."

"Holy shit." Viktoria and I said at the same time. Bo was back.

* * *

><p>Oh man. Bo's back. What do you think he'll do.<p>

To tell you the truth I don't even know what he's going to do :)

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter

Review - Review - Review

-A


	18. Vacations Over

Sorry I've taken so long to update I've been busy with the baby.

He's doing fantastic :)

Here is the new chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible.

So please enjoy reading !

* * *

><p><strong>Vacations Over<br>**

"Go get William." I told Devin as he chased the dog around the house. Bruce was sleeping next to me not wanting to get up. I walked into the kitchen where Dimitri had just got off the phone "What's wrong?" I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bo got released." Dimitri said looking shocked. I dropped my arms and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Dimitri nodded.

"I don't know how. I just feel like I failed." Dimitri grabbed his phone and walked out onto the back porch.

"Mama?" Devin asked snapping me back to reality. "You okay?" I looked at Devin. My beautiful son. What if Bo came after him?

"Yeah, sweetie go in the living room." I told him. I walked out onto the back porch and found Dimitri sitting in one of the chairs. "Dimitri?" he didn't answer me. I walked over and stood in front of him. "Look at me."

"I can't Rose." Dimitri said staring at my stomach. I bend down so I was looking at him.

"You did not fail me." He looked away. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me "Don't do this to me. Don't shut me out."

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said and pulled me on his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm not letting him touch you again."

"That's all I need to hear." I told him. I kissed him on the cheek "I'll start packing up." I got off Dimitri's lap and went to start packing out bags up.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Devin asked once I had finished packing all our bags.

"We're going to go home." I said bending down in front of him.

"Why? I want to stay longer!"

"I know, sweetie I do too." I picked him up and looked at him "When we get back home some things are going to change, okay?"

"But why?" Dimitri walked into our bedroom. He took Devin from me and looked at him

"There is a bad guy that hurt mama, and he's not in jail anymore. So I want you protect you and mama and have people watch you."

"But daddy," Devin said "who's going to protect you?" I broke down. The tears that I were holding in came up and I started crying. Why was Devin so thoughtful? "What did I do?"

"Nothing, mommy's just sad to leave. Why don't you go find Bruce." Once Devin ran out of the room Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry." I said wiping my tears "Devin's right, who is going to protect you?"

"I'll be fine, okay. I want to just focus on you." he told me. We packed the bags into the car and then got William and Bruce in. I strapped Devin into his car seat and got in the passenger side. I looked at Dimitri, I knew he felt like he failed me. Him thinking that crushed me.

**Lissa POV**

"Did you clean Devin's room?" I asked my sister as we finished cleaning Dimitri and Roses house for them.

"Yeah." Viktoria said "Emilee, stop touching that!" Emilee her nine year old daughter was touching one of the paintings.

"Sorry, hey mom can you drop me off at Annie's?" Emilee asked.

"Yeah, Lissa can you finish up?" I told her to go and that I would be fine. I finished cleaning and I heard a car pull into the driveway. William and Bruce trotted into the house and Devin followed after. Then Rose walked in. She looked torn apart.

"Lissa!" Rose said walking over and hugging me.

"Hey, how was the trip?" I asked her.

"Good, until we found out." her eyes watered a little. "I'm going to go put Devin to bed I'll be right back." I saw Dimitri walk in and he had no emotion. I walked over to him

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "Dimitri, look at me." He also looked a little crushed. "Dimitri you can break down, Rose needs you."

"I failed her." he told me.

"Why because Bo is out of prison?" he nodded "Do not make this about you. Be strong. You're fiance and son could possibly be in danger. Grow up."

"When did you start being the mature one?" Dimitri said smiling.

"Since I saw how broke Rose was. Have you even had alone time with her in awhile? I'll watch Devin tomorrow night if you want?"

"She was that hurt?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, and I really think you two just need time together." I told him. "I know you have a football game tomorrow but take her out before."

"Alright." Dimitri said smiling and hugged me "Thanks little sis."

**Rose POV**

"I don't like surprises." I told Dimitri. After we had lunch he said he was taking me somewhere. Just him and I. I didn't realize where we were going until we walked onto the basketball court. "I haven't been here in forever."

"I know." Dimitri said smiling and tossed me a basketball. I tried my best and shot the ball. "I think you got worse."

"Hey, I try." I told him laughing. "I think Devin is better than me." Dimitri grabbed the ball and started dribbling around me in a circle.

"I love you." he told me. He stopped dribbling and looked at me "I love you and I want you to know that no matter what nothing will change that." I'm pretty sure I had the biggest smile on my face..

"Why are you so sweet?" I asked him as I kissed him.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked me

"I mean Bo is out, I don't really know how to feel."

"Look at me." Dimitri said wrapping his arms around my waist "The way I asked before was unacceptable. I'm going to be here for you and I love you."

"Thank you." I said placing my hands on his face "You are one of the most amazing guys I have ever met."

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you and Devin." I brought his face down and rested my forehead against his.

"I know you're here for Devin and I...and the new baby." Dimitri pulled back.

"You're pregnant?" I nodded. Dimitri kissed me. "I love you."

"I haven't told anyone yet." I said

"I don't care, I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." I told him and smiled. "Thank you for this surprise."

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Devin shouted when I walked up to the bleachers at the football game. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Where's daddy?" I walked down to where the field was fenced in. Dimitri walked over and kissed me.<p>

"I think someone wants to be on the sidelines with you." I told him. Dimitri reached over and took Devin.

"You ready to coach?" Dimitri asked Devin

"Yeah!" Devin said as they walked away. I walked back up and sat next to Lissa.

"He really is such an amazing kid." Lissa said looking at Devin standing next to Dimitri.

"Hopefully his brother or sister will be the same way." Lissa looked at me with wide eyes.

"No way!" I nodded "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." I told her. We watched as the game went on. One of the players started a fight on the field and Dimitri ran out. He shouted something to Devin first before he went to break it out. I looked as Devin sat scared on the bench. I ran down to the fence. "Devin!" I shouted.

He ran over and I picked him up over the fence. "Mama, is daddy okay?" I looked out on the field as they tried to break out the fight.

"Yeah, sweetie lets go by Aunt Lissa." I walked over to where Lissa was and saw Dimitri grab two of his players by their helmets and drag them to the side. Then he walked back out and finally broke the fight up with the help of the refs and other coaches. He saw Devin sitting by me and just nodded. He was pissed. He hated when his players got into fights.

"Mama, can I go back down with daddy now?" Devin asked.

I looked back down at Dimitri, he just looked pissed. "No sweetie we're going to wait until after the game to see daddy." Dimitri's team won but it was close. Once all the bleachers cleared Devin and walked onto the field. He grabbed a football and threw it to me.

"I want to play football, mama." Devin said.

"Your daddy played football when he was in high school." I told Devin .

"I want to be just like daddy." Devin said. Dimitri was walking back on the field. Devin walked over and jumped into Dimitri's arms. "Daddy I want to play football!"

"Well I think that's a fantastic idea." Dimitri said as he walked over to me. He didn't seem as mad as he was before.

"It is way past someone's bedtime." I said tickling Devin. We walked to the car and a three of players from the other team were standing by Dimitri's truck.

"Take Devin." Dimitri said handing him to me. "Go back over there." I stood by the bleachers while Dimitri talked to the kids. I didn't see it happen up the next thing I knew one had punched Dimitri.

"Devin, go up on the bleachers." I dialed 911 and told Devin to tell them that we were at the football field. I told him. I ran over to where they started fighting.

"Rose, leave!" I heard Dimitri yell and he pushed off one of the teens. The one raced towards me and knocked me right in the stomach square off my feet. "Rose!"

I heard sirens and both kids ran off. Dimitri ran over and knelled in front of me. "Dimitri the baby." I said looking at Dimitri with tears in my eyes.

**Lissa POV**

"Emilee shut up." I shouted up the stairs as Emilee sang along to music. She was the worst singer ever. There was a knock on the door and I skipped over to open it. "Christian."

"Hi." Christian said giving me the cutest smile ever. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said stepping back as he stepped in. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"Lissa-" He was cut off by the house phone ringing. I ran over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lissa, I need you to come down to the hospital." It was Dimitri.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"We got jumped, I need you to be with Devin."

"What? Okay, I'll be down there in ten minutes." I hung up and told Emilee to grab her coat.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

"Rose and Dimitri got jumped. I don't know if Devin got hurt too but Dimitri said to go down." I hurried Emilee out of the house.

"I'm coming too." Christian said and followed me out to the car.

**Rose POV**

"Alright, we're going to take an ultra sound of the baby." the nurse said that walked into my room. "How long have you been pregnant?" I looked at the doors making sure Dimitri wasn't walking in.

"Over a month." I said quietly. I didn't drink at Dimitri's party even though Lissa handed me one. I knew how to keep it a secret "I didn't tell my fiancé until last night."

"Alright, should we wait for him?" she asked. I nodded. She set up the machine and squirted gel on my stomach. Dimitri walked in and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" I shook my head. "Lissa is watching Devin."I had to make sure that I didn't lose the baby. She set the scan thing on my stomach. Please , please. I begged that I was still pregnant. I turned my head and looked at Dimitri. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"There's the heart beat." The nurse said smiling. I started crying out of happiness. I looked at Dimitri and he just looked stunned.

"You can't hear the heartbeat unless you've been pregnant longer."

"I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said wiping off my stomach. Once we were alone I sat up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know." I said sitting up and looking at my hands. He walked over and stood in front of me.

"Rose."

"I was scared that you wouldn't want another baby" I whispered.

"But I told you I did."

"I know but I was afraid that you only wanted a baby because I did."

"I want a huge family, Rose." Dimitri took my face in his hands "Don't lie, please."

"Okay." I nodded. I rested my hand on my stomach relieved that I was pregnant.

"Mama!" Devin shouted as Dimitri wheel me out in a wheel chair.

"Whoa, buddy." Dimitri said picking Devin up. "Mama's sore, let's not jump on her." Dimitri gently set Devin on my lap and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You okay?" Devin asked.

"Yeah." I told him. I looked at Lissa... and Christian

"Is the baby okay?" she asked. I nodded and she sighed in relief. "Do you want me to watch Devin tonight?"

"NO!" Devin shouted and wrapped his arms tighter around my neck.

"Just for tonight." I whispered to him. "I'll pick you up right in the morning. I promise."

"No, please mama."Devin begged.

"Devin, you'll be fine. It's just for tonight. I promise you'll be fine." I kissed his forehead "Please don't be sad."

"Fine." Devin finally said sounding mad. He stomped over to Lissa and walked out with her and Christian.

"He hates me." I told Dimitri as he helped me in the car.

"No he doesn't." Dimitri said.

"Your face." I said touching the side of his cheek where a bruise was forming.

"You should see the kid." Dimitri said smiling.

"Did they catch them?"

"Yeah, they're at the station right now." Dimitri took my hand and kissed it "Don't ever do that again, Rose. I can't lose you."

**Lissa POV**

"He's asleep." I told Christian when I walked back down to the kitchen.

"Good." he said smiling. "Wow, I didn't know it was so late, I should probably get home."

"Right, don't want your girlfriend wondering where you are." I told him. Christian looked at me and moved closer.

"There isn't another girl." Christian told me.

"But you said.."

"I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because," Christian said taking my hand in his and pulling me close to him "I love you."

"You love me, still?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"I could never stop. Not talking for four years was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you and I don't want to spend another day without you."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." I said taking his face in my hands. In the first time in four years I kissed Christian.

**Rose POV**

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Dimitri's voice. I was going through the fridge at five in the morning.

"I'm hungry." I said taking out a jar of pickles. Dimitri walked over and stood next to me.

"I remember when you were pregnant with Devin you made me go out in the middle of the night and buy pie."

"And what a good pie that was." I said taking a bite of pickle.

"Are you positive you're okay?" Dimitri asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"One hundred percent." I said going up on my tip toes and kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dimitri leaned down and kissed my nose "When should we tell Dimitri about the baby."

"I don't know. How do you think he will handle it?"

"I'm not sure."

"We'll just have to see." I said taking another bite of my pickle. Hopefully he would be excited.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I'll update as soon as I can.<p>

Bo. Hmm, where can he be? ;)

I alright. I hope you liked.

Review - Review - Review


	19. Shake It Off

I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I've just been so busy with the baby.

Here is the new chapter, I promise I'll try not to take as long as I did before.

Sorry about the whole name thing in the last chapter. That was my bad.

I hope you like this new chapter.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong>Shake It Off<strong>

"So there's a baby inside you?" Devin asked. Dimitri and I sat Devin down and tried to explain to him how I was pregnant.

"Yeah, it's either your little brother or sister." I told him "How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's awesome!" Devin said smiling "I'll finally have someone to do something with."

"Hey, I hangout and play with you all the time." Dimitri said teasing him.

"I know, daddy. But I want someone my age, maybe you should get some friends your own age too." I started laughing and Dimitri nudged me.

"Alright, you're late for school." I said walking over and picking up Devin. Dimitri walked over and kissed mine and Devin's cheeks.

"Daddy, can we go out to dinner tonight?" Devin asked Dimitri as we walked to the car.

"I won't be home for a couple days." Dimitri told him.

"Oh right." Devin said looking down at his hands.

"Hey, you have to be the man of the house while I'm gone. You take care of your mom and the baby, okay?"

"Okay daddy." I closed the door and faced Dimitri.

"Do you have everything packed?" he nodded "Two days."

"It'll go by fast, I promise." he told me. Dimitri was going to visit a friend in Memphis, Tennessee. He said it was usual business and there was no need for me to even come.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"I'll call you when I get there, relax while I'm gone. I love you."

"I love you too." he bend down and kissed my forehead. I drove Devin to school and then stopped by Kyle's Cafe to visit Lissa.

"How many people do you think are coming to the wedding?" I asked her as I read a list of people.

"Close to 300. Think of all the people, even if they don't know you they want to be at this wedding. This might be the William and Kate wedding of Wilmington. "

"I don't want people I don't know at my wedding." I told her.

"Understandable." she told me "So what is your opinion on Dimitri going to see Bo. I thought it was a great idea...but your face tells me you didn't know. Fuck."

"He's going to see Bo?"

"Yeah. To tell him to stay out of town and to leave you alone. He's going with Luca and Mike."

"Okay," I said closing up my notebook "you're picking up Devin at 3, right?" Lissa nodded "I'm going home." I was pissed. Dimitri lied to me and I think that's what made me so angry. I started cleaning when I got home. But once I finished the cleaning the bedrooms and living room I had to call him.

"Hey baby." Dimitri said answering him.

"I'm not marrying you." I told him.

"What are you talking about of course you're marrying me."

"No. I know where you're going. Lissa told me. If you don't get back home right now I won't marry you."

"Rose, calm down."

"No."

"I'm just talking to him. That's all nothing else. I'm making sure he knows to stay away from you and Devin."

"What if something happened? I would have never known because I thought you were visiting a friend. We promised no more lying."

"I know, but I had to. I did this for you."

"I swear to god, if you're not home tomorrow, I'm leaving you."

"Rose, stop this."

"I will not, and cannot lose you." I told him. I started getting chocked up and new that I was on the verge of tears.

"You won't lose me, babe." he was whispering now. "Take a deep breath, it's not good to get all worked up over this. "

"Just come home, tomorrow." I begged "Please."

"Rose, it all depends on what happens."

"God damnit, Dimitri." I slammed the phone shut and sat on the couch. I felt sick to my stomach. I needed Dimitri and I hated when he lied to me. I leaned back against the couch and took some deep breaths. I needed to relax, everything was okay. Dimitri was okay as well. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I tried calling him back but got no answer.

* * *

><p>"Mama, what are you planning on naming the new baby?" Devin asked me as we laid in my bed. I didn't like sleeping alone when Dimitri was away so I had Devin sleep with me.<p>

"I don't know." I mumbled. Dimitri still hadn't called back and I was starting to get worried.

"I think you should name the baby Batman."

"Batman?" I said smiling "I'll have to think about it." My cell buzzed and I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm in Memphis." It was Dimitri.

"I'm so sorry about before." I told him "You were right, I should have calmed down."

"It's fine."

"Dimitri, I just hate when you leave. I feel so alone."

"Don't you have Devin."

"I just don't like being alone. I know I have Devin, but I get nervous."

"Hey, I love you. I'll be home tomorrow."

"I know you're doing this for Devin and I. I love you for thinking of us and caring for us."

"I love you too, now let me talk to the little squirt." I handed to phone off to Devin.

"Hi daddy! No. Aunt Lissa took me to the park. Yes. Yes, I'm taking care of mommy. I will, I love you too." Devin hung up and I set the phone on the table. "I miss daddy, already."

"I miss him too, but he's going to be home sooner than we thought." I told him.

"Why did daddy have to leave?" Devin asked

"He had to go do something out of town. Now, no more questions, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow." I leaned over and turned off the light.

* * *

><p>"I'm not getting married until after the baby is born." I told Lissa. "I don't want to be fat on my day."<p>

"Hey, it's whatever you want ." Lissa said writing stuff down on her notepad. "What colors are you thinking?"

"Like a cute yellow and pink."

"That's very cute." I leaned back against the couch in her house and sighed. "Are you excited to be pregnant again?"

"I don't like the being fat part." I said laughing "But other than that, yeah I' m pretty excited."

"I saw your mom yesterday."

"Where?"

"She was at Kyle's Cafe. She asked me about you."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if you were still with Dimitri." She told me.

"I hate her." I said "She has no right asking about me."

"Oh, speaking of mom's. Olena sent you this from Russia." Lissa went over to the closet and pulled out a beautiful yellow baby blanket. "It was Dimitri's when he was a baby."

"It's perfect." I said taking it from her. "He's supposed to be back tonight."

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah, I kind of yelled at him for not telling me and told him he needed to come back tonight or I wasn't going to marry him."

"Damn, Rose." Lissa said smiling "Way to take charge."

"I just hate when he lies, and the fact that he's lying to go see Bo just pissed me off. My cell started ringing and I reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Miss. Hathaway? This is Mrs. Ryan from Devin's school."

"Oh hi, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, we just wanted to check and make sure that Janine Hathaway could sign Devin out from school."

"Excuse me what?"

"You're mother she said that it's fine but I wanted to make sure."

"No, it's not fine. Do not let her take him. I'll be there as fast as I can." I said and hung up "My mother tried to sign Devin out of school." I said racing to the car. It didn't take me long to get to school. I raced into the office and saw Devin sitting across from my mother."Devin." he raced towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mama, she tried to make me go with her but I said no." Devin said against my neck.

"You did good, sweetie." I said rubbing his back.

"I just wanted to take him to get ice-cream." My mom said finally speaking.

"You stay away from him. Do no talk to him, do not talk to me. Leave my family alone." I told her. I signed Devin out and we walked to the car.

"Mama, is daddy going to be back today?"

"Yeah, sweetie." I buckled him into his car seat. As we drove home I kept thinking what would happen if my mom would have taken Devin.

"Daddy!" Devin shouted when we pulled into the drive way. Dimitri's car was sitting there. I unbuckled Devin and he ran into the house. "Daddy!" I walked into the living room and saw Devin wrapped in Dimitri's arms.

"Hey buddy, I missed you." I walked over and stood in front of Dimitri. "Please tell me we're still getting married."

"Of course." I said walking over and hugging him. "I missed you."

"We have to talk later. But," Dimitri said looking at Devin "I think we should have a family dinner."

"Spaghetti!" Devin shouted.

"Alright I'll make spaghetti." I said walking into the kitchen. I heard Devin call for William and his little feet run upstairs.

"Hi babe." Dimitri said wrapping his arms around my waist as I set a pot of water on the stove.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"I don't want to spoil our family dinner."

"Dimitri." I said turning to face him.

"I don't want to make you cry." Dimitri said placing a hand on my cheek "I hate seeing you cry."

"How do you know I'll cry?" I asked him.

"You always cry."

"Just tell me."

"When we got to Bo's house he wasn't there."

"Why would I cry? That's great news. He's gone." I smiled.

"On the walls all over his house were pictures of you and Devin." I started to tear up a little "Even though he's only been out for a couple days he's managed to get hundred of pictures. Even some of you sleeping."

"He's been in the house?" Dimitri nodded

"Oh my god." I said resting my head on his chest and crying. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a couple idea's . You can either go to Russia or L.A. for awhile, or you can stay here and have someone protecting you twenty four seven."

"Which one lets me be with you?" Dimitri sighed. "I'm staying here."

"Rose-"

"Have someone on me, I don't care but I refuse to leave you." Dimitri took my face in his hands.

"I love you so much." I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him.

"We're going to be okay." I told him

"I should be the one telling you that." Dimitri said laughing. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"She? So it's a girl?"

"Yes, I have already decided that it's going to be a girl." I said smiling "We're going to name her Anastasia."

"Anastasia, I like it."

"Anastasia Olena Belikov." I said smiling "I think your mom would love it."

"I think she would too. Now, only if she would stop going back and forth from here and Russia so she could give us a chance to tell her your pregnant."

"Let her be. She loves seeing your dad. If only he'd come and meet me." For all the years I've known Dimitri his father has never visited him. "Does he even like me?"

"He just takes awhile to warm up to family members."

"Four years?" I asked him.

"Hey Viktoria's husband just met my dad four years ago. They've been married ten years, Viktoria's twenty six."

"He didn't even come to the wedding?"

"Nope, he had business."

"You're dad hates me." I told him "This is horrible. My Devin only knows two grandparents. He barely sees my dad since he's been traveling it sucks. Your mom is back and forth all the time. What if we convinced your dad to stay here for awhile."

"You mean in Wilmington?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah! It can't be that bad." I said.

"I don't know."

"Please, for me?" I begged.

"Fine." Dimitri sighed. "I'll go call him now, but don't get your hopes up okay!"

"Thank you." I said and kissed him

**Lissa POV**

"You seriously need to back the hell off." Viktoria said as I hovered over her as she baked at eleven at night.

"Ladies no fighting." Marcus, Viktoria's husband said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I just want to watch." I told them.

"We'll watch from over there." she told me. I walked around the counter and sat in a stool. Marcus went and kissed Viktoria on her cheek

"You two are so gross, please don't kiss around me."

"Oh shut up." Viktoria said smiling

"Oh, I have news." Marcus said "Dimitri called me and asked me if your parents room was cleaned."

"Why?" I asked "Is he planning on having sex in it or something because that's just nasty."

"Will you shut up." Viktoria said.

"No. Rose wants to meet your dad, so Dimitri talked to him and he's coming to stay in Wilmington for awhile."

"No way!" Viktoria and I said at the same time.

"Yes, Aleksandr Belikov is coming to Wilmington." Marcus said smiling.

"Damn she's good." Viktoria said "I couldn't get dad here for nothing."

"I'm excited." I said "I haven't seen dad in awhile."

"He spoils you." Marcus said.

"Hey, does dad know that Rose isn't Russian?" I asked smiling. Viktoria shrugged.

"Your dad loved me." Marcus said smiling .

"Sweetie, you married me at 17. My dad did not love you until a couple years ago. He loved you more because you were Russian."

"What is Rose anyway?" Marcus asked.

"Turkish and Scottish." I told them.

"Hmm, well we'll have to see what dad thinks when he gets here." Viktoria said. And she was right.

**Rose POV**

"Push!" I said to Luca as he helped me move the bed out of the guest bedroom. I needed to make it into a nursery and I had nothing to do today except clean. Once we pushed it out into the hallway Luca carried it into the basement.

"What's next?" Luca asked when he jogged back up.

"Well the room is completely empty now so the crib we can get tomorrow. I think I'm going to shower and then I'll go visit Dimitri." I quickly showered and changed. By the time I was finished I was able to get Devin from school.

"Hey mama." Devin said after I buckled him into his car seat .

"Hey baby." I said looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Are we going to see daddy?"

"Yeah." I said. Luca was following behind us. He was the only one I trusted, other than Dimitri to watch over Devin and I. When we got to the station Devin raced in ahead of me. When I reached Dimitri's office Devin was already telling him a story.

"Now, I have two girlfriends, daddy. What do I do?" Devin asked Dimitri

"You have girlfriends?" I asked walking over to where Devin sat in Dimitri's lap.

"No." Devin said smiling and blushing

"Don't lie." I said

"It's complicated, mama. You wouldn't understand." Dimitri and I laughed. Someone knocked on the door as we all turned.

"Dimitri." the accent was strong. It was Russian. No way.

"Dad." Dimitri said smiling. It was Dimitri's dad.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh, it's Dimitri's dad. I wonder what he'll think of Rose?<p>

Bo, is weird.

I hope you liked. Like I said I'll try not to take that long to update. Forgive me!

Review - Review - Review

-A


	20. Shine For You

Sorry, once again. I was a little long on updating that is all my bad. I'm sorry.

This chapter is too long. The next chapter is defiantly going to be longer. I'm planning a lot for the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter

Read On :)

* * *

><p><strong>Shine For You<strong>

"Dad." Dimitri said setting Devin on his feet and walking over to hug his dad. Aleksandr Belikov was not a small man. He stood as tall as Dimitri and had the most amazing green eyes. He had dark brown hair with some grey and a beard.

"And who is this?" Aleksandr asked as Devin walked over to Dimitri. Aleksandr said something in Russian and Devin answered. What? I walked over to Devin.

"Since when can you speak Russian?" I asked him.

"Daddy taught me." Devin said smiling. I looked up at Dimitri, he promised to teach me Russian but never has. "Who is this?"

"This," I said pointing to Aleksandr "is your grandpa Aleksandr. He came all the way from Russia to see you."

"Awesome." Devin said smiling.

"You must be, Rose." Aleksandr said

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. I picked Devin up and looked at Aleksandr, he kind of looked like him.

"You have to stay for dinner at our house." Dimitri told him.

"I would love too." he said. "I'm going to go back to the house and get your mother and I'll come over." I walked out with Aleksandr in silence.

"Thank you for coming." I told him once we were outside. "It means a lot to Dimitri, and to Devin as well."

"Thank you, Rose. For getting Dimitri to talk me into coming here." He liked me!

"It's no problem. I'm really excited for you two to come to dinner tonight."

"Like wise. I'll see you when we come over." Aleksandr said goodbye to Devin and drove away in his car. When we got back to the house I started cleaning. I laid Devin down for a nap and once I was finished cleaning the whole house Dimitri was home. He carried in a box of pizza.

"I was going to cook." I told him as I followed him into the kitchen.

"I knew you would start cleaning, which meant you would forget about dinner." Dimitri leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey, your dad likes me." I said smiling.

"I saw. I've never really seen him warm up to anyone before." The front door opened and Olena and Aleksandr walked into the kitchen. I ran over and wrapped Olena in a hug.

"I have missed you so much." I said hugging her.

"Okay, I can't wait any longer. Lissa told me you two had to tell me something." Olena said pulling away.

"I'm pregnant." I said smiling. Olena didn't have the amazing expression she had on when I first got pregnant. Instead she dropped my hands and cried. "Olena..." my eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry." she said waving her hands in front of her face and walking into the living room. Aleksandr followed after her. I stood there speechless.

"Rose." Dimitri said reaching for me but I backed away. I walked upstairs and walked into Devin's room. He was awake but just laying in his bed. I was small so I was able to fit in next to him.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Devin asked.

"Nothing." I said trying to hold back my own tears.

"You're crying." Devin said reaching up and wiping a tear away. "Mama."

"Devin, stop." I said softly and removed his hand from my face. "You know you're the most amazing thing that's happened to me right?" he nodded.

"Mama, I already took a nap so if you want to sleep you have to do it alone." I smiled "I got you to smile." I kissed his forehead.

"You did. Now that you've cheered me up do you want to go downstairs and eat? Daddy got pizza." Devin nodded and we walked straight to the kitchen. I got him a plate and set him up at the table.

"Rose." I turned to see Olena standing in the doorway.

"GRANDMA!" Devin said waving from the table as he ate his pizza.

"Hi, sweet pea. I'm going to take your mom for a few minutes okay?" Devin nodded and I followed Olena outside. "I am so sorry."

"I understand." I told her "There was bound to be one person that wasn't going to be happy."

"Rose, I was just in shock. I am the happiest person in the world. I'm getting the grandchildren I've always wanted."

"You promise you're not mad. Because you looked mad."

"I'm sorry, I know and I should not have acted that way. I am so happy for you." Olena hugged me tightly. "I love you like my own daughter, Rose."

"I love you too, Olena." I told her. We walked back in where the boys were all eating in the kitchen. I liked Dimitri's dad. He was funny. We didn't speak about Bo. It was the first night in awhile that I felt like a real family that didn't have a psycho killer after them. I felt normal.

* * *

><p>"Luca can you hold this?" I asked Luca as we walked down the street to my house. I went shopping crazy buying all new baby items. We had just dropped them off at my house and we were walking back to the station when I couldn't find my keys.<p>

"Is this them?" Luca said grabbing them.

"Oh thank god." I said smiling. We walked a little more when I noticed someone walking back to the basketball court by the park. They looked familiar.

"Where are you going?" Luca asked as I started walking towards the basketball court.

"Just follow me." I said walking. There the man stood. Just in the middle I moved closer and realized it was Bo. I froze.

"Rose." Luca ran in front of me.

"What are you doing back here?" I whispered to him.

"You." Bo said smiling. I shrank back behind Luca.

"You need to leave." Luca said to Bo "Now. Before I call Dimitri."

"You have a son." Bo said ignoring Luca completely "Our son." That got my attention. I stepped in front of Luca and was face to face with Bo.

"He is not and never will be your son. He is mine, you will stay away from him."

"Don't you remember?" Bo smiled "We made love, that night." Anger enraged me and I pulled back and punched him in the face. I'm pretty sure I broke my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled clutching my hand to my chest. Luca pulled me away.

"I can't believe you just punched him." Luca said. Neither did I. Dimitri was going to be so pissed.

**Dimitri POV**

"Rose Hathaway." I asked the lady at the front desk of the hospital. She pointed to a room and I barged in. Rose was sitting on the examining table and Luca sat in a chair."What the hell happened?" I looked and noticed a brace on Roses hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." Luca said as he left the room. I walked over and looked at her.

"It's just sprained?" Rose mumbled.

"Did you fall?" I asked smiling.

"I punched, Bo." she said quietly. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Rose, are you kidding me?" she shook her head "Are you crazy? You're pregnant! You can't go around punching people." I walked back out and saw Luca leaning against the wall. "Call all unit. I want him in the station by tonight." I walked back into the room and Rose was pulling her jacket on. I could see silent tears rolling down her face. I felt like a complete asshole.

"I'm ready." she said sniffling and wiping some tears away. We walked out to the car and she looked surprised when I motioned for her to get in my cruiser. As we drove home I kept thinking what would have happened if Bo would have punched her back. I would kill him. "Is Luca getting Devin?"

God she was still crying. "Yeah." We got home and I opened the door for her to walk into the house. Rose threw in coat in the closet. I grabbed her arm before she walked into the kitchen and pulled in her for a hug. She started crying as soon as I wrapped my arms around her "Shh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." she cried "I shouldn't have punched him. I don't know why I did it but I did."

"Rose, it's fine." I told her.

"It's not." She said pulling away "You were right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have hit him." She walked off into the kitchen. I didn't follow her. Instead I went in search of William and Bruce. I found them sleeping on the couch.

I ushered them into the kitchen. Rose was sitting at the counter eating pickles. She looked so innocent when she cried. It broke my heart when Rose did cry, especially knowing that I was the one that caused it.

"Rose," I sighed walking over and wrapping my arms around her.

"Hmm."

"Stop crying. I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"It's okay." Rose said looking down at her half eaten pickle.

"Are you okay?" Rose nodded. I turned her around so I was looking at her. "Tell me the truth."

"My hand hurts." she admitted. I laughed and lifted her braced hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"Better?"

"A little." Rose said cracking a smile.

"Mommy!" a voice yelled from the front room and I heard little feet run into the kitchen. Devin stopped when he saw Rose. Then ran straight for her. I picked him up before she could reach him.

"Mommy hurt her hand she can't hold you." I told Devin.

"Mama?" Devin asked with his eyes beginning to water.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Rose said kissing him "But it won't be hurt for long."

"Promise?" Rose nodded. Devin loved me but you could tell he loved Rose a little more.

**Rose POV**

"I never knew you had the balls to punch Bo." Christian said when I invited him over.

"I don't know what came over me." I admitted ."I just punched."

"Dimitri was right though, that was a stupid thing to do."

"I know. I guess I should stop thinking about myself and remember that I'm pregnant."

"There's the little mommy Rose that I know."

"How are you and Lissa?" I asked. I knew that they kissed but I didn't know if there were officially back together.

"Not sure. I haven't spoken to her today."

"Are you guys, together?"

"No. We're taking it slow. Getting to know each other all over again."

"That's good." I told him "Taking it slow is better than just rushing right into things."

"I see you guys have security now." Christian said pointing to the cameras and alarm system.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Hey, where's Devin at?" Christian asked looking around the room.

"Sleeping." I told him "He's a baby he likes to sleep."

"Right." Christian. I checked my watch.

"Hmm, that's weird. Actually Devin would be up by now."

"Maybe he's just extra sleepy." I got up and walked upstairs. I knocked on the door.

"Devin." I whispered. When I opened the door the room was empty. "Devin? "I looked everywhere in his room "Christian, I can't find Devin." Christian pounded up the steps. We searched the whole house top to bottom. "Oh my god."

"I'm calling Dimitri." Christian said getting his cell phone. "Dimitri, Devin's not in his room. Yes, we looked everywhere. Okay we will. Bye. Dimitri and a couple guys are coming over now."

**Dimitri POV**

"Did you look everywhere?" I shouted to the cops who were searching my house. "Damn it." I punched the wall. We check the cameras leading out to the back and there was Devin. Simply walking out the kitchen door into the woods.

"We're looking everywhere in the woods." Luca said trying to calm me down. "Hey, go check on Rose." Rose, I had forgotten all about her. I walked upstairs to where Rose sat on Devin's bed. She was crying and holding his stuffed animal.

"He's gone." Rose cried. I walked over and sat down next to her. "It's all my fault. If I was paying attention and not talking to Christian I would have known that Devin wasn't up."

"It's not your fault, Rose." I told her "I don't want you thinking it's your fault because it's not."

"It is." she cried. I pulled her close to me and let her cry on my chest. I wouldn't lose Devin. I couldn't.

"Look at me, you need to take a deep breath and calm down. All this freaking out is not good for the baby. I promise you we're going to find him."

"But wh-" Rose was cut off by Luca.

"WE FOUND HIM, BELIKOV." Rose and I rushed downstairs. We followed Luca outside where a police car was pulling up. They opened the back door and Devin came running out. Rose scooped him up in her arms and squeezed him to her chest/

"Don't ever do that again." Rose told Devin crying.

"I'm so sorry mama, I really just wanted to see Grandma Janine."

"What?" Rose asked pulling away "Grandma Janine?"

"Mhm, she told me to see her by the woods. I just wanted to meet her. I'm so sorry mama." Rose and I locked eyes. Janine was trouble.

"I want Janine Hathaway brought here. Now." I told a couple cops and they all went off in search of her. We walked back into the house and Rose wouldn't let Devin go.

"Mama, I'm home stop crying." Devin told her.

"I can't sweetie." Rose said laughing "I'm just happy you're safe."

"You have to promise never to runaway like that again." I told him. I took him from Rose and looked at him "Okay?"

"Yes papa." He said that he was sorry to me in Russian and Rose growled.

"It's not fair that he knows Russian and I don't." Rose whined.

"In time." I said kissing her forehead. "In time."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<br>Rose punched Bo :) That's my favorite part. More to come with them too.

I like how I went back and forth with Dimitri and Rose.

It's cool :) I hope you enjoyed and be prepared for the next chapter!

Review - Review - Review

-A


	21. Light Up The Sky

Hi guys. I am so sorry, it's been awhile.

This chapter isn't a long one but I tried to make it as long as possible.

I'll try and update as soon as possible :) This little baby is driving me crazy lo.

But he's doing amazing and he's healthy so I thank god for that everyday.

I hope you like the new chapter.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Light Up The Sky<strong>

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Dimitri as we laid in bed that night.

"Sure." he said switching the channel "What's on your mind."

"When you asked why I punched Bo and I said I don't know I lied." I told him "I got really mad when he said that Devin was his kid."

"He said Devin was his?" Dimitri asked finally taking his attention away from the television "Is that even possible?"

"NO!" I told him. And that was the truth there was no possible way that Devin was Bo's. "We just promised no more lies and secrets so I wanted to tell you."

"Well, thank you." Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told him. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Devin ran into the room.

"Can I sleep in here?" Devin asked giving us his puppy eyes.

"Sure." I said reaching down and picking him up.

"Hi baby." Devin said kissing my stomach. "Mama, is the baby a boy or girl?"

"I'm hoping it's a girl." I told him "But daddy wants a boy."

"I want a boy too." Devin said high fiving Dimitri. "We can name him Batman."

"No we will not name him Batman." I said.

"But-" Devin was cut off by the sound of are alarm going off. William started barking in our room and Dimitri was out of the bed in a second. He grabbed my arm and yanked me into our closet and set Devin on my lap. He threw William and Bruce in as well.

"Stay here." He said grabbing his gun and closing the door. I heard our bedroom door open and Dimitri walk out.

"Mama?" Devin whispered and I placed my hand over his mouth. The alarm turned off.

"Shh." I said holding Devin to my chest. After a few more minutes the closet door opened and Dimitri reached down and grabbed Devin. William and Bruce ran out as well. "Everything okay?" I grabbed Dimitri's hand to get out of the closet.

"I checked the whole house and everything seems to be fine." Dimitri said as he set Devin on the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it just freaked me out." I told him.

"It's fine. I promise." Dimitri said kissing my head. Hopefully he was right.

* * *

><p>"You know you would think it would be fun to be in the paper but it's not." I said looking the paper. It just came out to everything that I was pregnant again and it wasn't Dimitri's. But in reality it was his.<p>

"I can't believe you let another man get you pregnant." Olena said smiling.

"Do you deal with this all the time?" Aleksandr asked.

"Yeah." I sighed "It's common. From the time I started dating Dimitri this is what would happen. It's rough but we always ignore it. It's never true."

"I don't know how'd I would be able to deal with all that." Aleksandr said. Lissa walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Whoa, Rose you're getting fat." I looked down at my stomach. I had a little fat. Nothing big at all. Lissa was just being stupid.

"Thanks." I said smiling

"Where's Devin?" Lissa asked

"He's with our neighbor and her two sons." I told them "I think they're going to the park." Lissa cell phone rang.

"It's Christian." She said smiling and walking out of the kitchen.

"All my kids are falling in love." Aleksandr said wrapping an arm around Olena and kissing her forehead.

"But think you have grandkids to deal with." I pointed out.

"Guys," Lissa said rushing back into the kitchen "someone set the art studio on fire." No. My art. I rushed to my car and drove as fast as I could. When I reached the building the fire was slowly being put out. The whole building was gone. All my art.

"No." I whispered. Lissa walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, some of your art is still in your basement." Lissa said trying to make me feel better.

"I know, but the ones here were the ones I was planning on keeping." I took a deep breath to control myself.

"Rose." Dimitri ran up to us "Rose, I'm so sorry. We tried to get your painting out but it was too late."

"It's okay." I said staring at the burned down building. "It's just so hard to believe they were gone."

"We'll go through everything once the fire is fully out and we'll see if we can find anything" Dimitri told me. I nodded. "Lissa, take her home." Lissa pulled me away from the burned down building and I drove myself home.

What I wasn't expecting was my mother to be sitting in my living room when I walked in the door." How the hell did you get in here?"

"The neighbor. I convinced her that it was an emergency and I needed to speak to you right away." Janine said.

"Well what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I want my daughter back." That caught me completely off guard. "Rose, the things I've done and said are so unacceptable it's crazy."

"Mom.." I said trailing off.

"Rose, I know you loved Mason and I had no right to say the things I said to you four years ago. Or to blame you for almost taking those pills." she was starting to get teary eyed.

"I don't know what to say." I said sitting down in a close chair.

"Say you'll think about it. Because I would love to formally meet Dimitri, and Devin. I would love to start over and have a real relationship with you."

"I just - this is too much right now." I told her. She looked hurt "But, I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Rose." My mom said standing. "Call me whenever. Okay, and just let's talk."

"Okay." I nodded and she left. I was numb. Did that really just happen? Did my mother really just apologize for everything. I was amazed. But she wasn't going to get off that easily. She had to work for it. William trotted over and sat next to me.

"Mama?" I heard Devin yell as he walked into the house.

"In here." I shouted. Devin walked his little body in the living room and stood in front of me.

"Mama, I'm so hungry." Devin said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh really?" I asked picking him up and walking into the kitchen "What do you want to eat?"

"Cheese!" Devin said smiling. I set him on the counter.

"Cheese? Just cheese?" he nodded. I reached in the fridge and grabbed him a cheese stick. "Happy?"

"Mhm." Devin said eating his cheese. "Mama, why don't you and daddy have the same last name? Mrs. Karen and her husband do."

"Well you see Mrs. Karen and Mr. Kevin are married. Your daddy and I aren't married yet." I told him.

"Yet?"

"Yeah, as soon as I have the baby your daddy and I are going to get married."

"How long have you and daddy been together?" Devin asked. I thought about for a moment

"4 years." I told him.

"Wow, how many days is that?" Devin asked. I did the best math I could in my head

"1460." I said. His eyed widened with amazement.

"That's like forever." Devin said smiling

"Well I love your daddy so it doesn't seem like we've been together that long." I said kissing Devin's forehead and setting him on the ground. He ran off into the living room and followed him.

**Lissa POV**

"Let's get married." Christian said. My head snapped up and looked at him.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. I flipped my magazine closed and threw it on his living room table.

"No." Christian said smiling "I mean, I don't want a big wedding and I know you don't want a big wedding so let's elope."

"Okay, you seriously must be on something." I said walking into the kitchen. Christian followed after me.

"Lissa, look at me." Christian said taking me by my shoulder and turning me to face him "I love you, and to tell you the truth I don't think I'll ever be able to love someone as much as I love you." Christian reached in his pocket and pulled out the most amazing diamond ring.

"Christian, stop joking around this isn't funny anymore." I told him.

"Lissa," Christian said taking my face in his hands "This isn't a joke. I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm here to stay. I want you, all of you. I want to get married and start a family so please say yes." So many thoughts were running through my head. What was I going to say?

"When should I start packing?" I answered smiling. Christian lifted me up in his arms and kissed me.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

**Rose POV**

"Do people realize that we sleep?" Dimitri grumbled at he got up to answer the phone. I looked up and the clock read 5:35 in the morning. Kill me now. I laid back down. "Hello? Yeah, why are you calling me? You're where? Why? Shut the fuck up, no you didn't?" I sat up and looked at Dimitri. He just looked at me and smile "Alright, but you know she's not going to be happy to hear this. Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Christian. Him and Lissa are in Las Vegas."

"Why are they in Las Vegas?"

"They got married." Dimitri said smiling. I on the other hand was not smiling. I was pissed. How could my two best friends not tell me something like this?

"That's just great." I said through gritted teeth. I shoved my head under a pillow and tried to hide how pissed I was.

"Rose," I felt Dimitri pulling the pillow off my head "it's okay to be mad."

"I'm not mad." I said quietly.

"Babe, I know you." Dimitri said laying down next to me "You're pissed, and so am I. I mean I would have loved to see my sister get married but remember we almost eloped once."

"Yeah but we were talking out of it." I told him. A couple months after Devin was born Dimitri had the idea for us to elope but Viktoria and Lissa talked us out of it. "I just wished they would have told us."

"I know." Dimitri said kissing my forehead. "We'' yell at them when they get back."

"Okay." I said sighing.

"I know what will make you smile. We are getting out of town for a little."

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow. We're flying to Cleveland, Ohio and were going to an Indians game. I know you love the Indians."

"Just Grady Sizemore." I said smiling. Dimitri gave me a funny look "But I think you're way more good looking than Grady."

"Thank you. We get on the plane around 6:30 so I'll get off work at five and by the time we get everything ready to go we'll get there by six."

"Well aren't you just the little planner." I told him.

"I learned from the best." Dimitri said smiling "I even got us a nice hotel."

"This is very thoughtful of you, but why are we leaving? There is usually something behind it."

"Just think for a moment and you'll realize what today is." I thought about it for a few minutes, then it hit me.

"Oh my gosh, tomorrow is the first day we met." I said getting a little teary eyed. "I can't believe I forgot."

"It's okay." Dimitri said smiling "You've had a lot on your mind. I think this trip will be great for both of us."

"It's a brilliant idea, thank you." I said kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Mama, is this plane going to hurt me?" Devin asked as we sat waiting for our plane to board.<p>

"No, sweetie." I said rubbing his head "You'll be fine. Plus you have your blanket."

"You'll be fine, you're a big boy." Dimitri told Devin. Devin cuddled up against my side and I wrapped my arm around him.

"How long are we staying?" I asked Dimitri.

"Three days." Dimitri said looking at his phone. He had been acting strange since he got home from work and I was really starting to wonder why. Just this morning he was so sweet and now he was bring so distant.

We boarded the plane and I strapped Devin next to the window because that's where he wanted to be seated. We took off and Devin said nothing just stared out the window.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered to Dimitri. I was not getting through to him and I was getting pissed. "Honestly, Dimitri?"

"What?" he said looking at me like he did nothing.

"You have been so quiet. When you're like this it means you're mad. So tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, Rose. Please, can we just drop this and enjoy the weekend?" How come he can never tell me what's bothering him.

"Fine." I said. The plane rife took forever but once we got there it was hot. Very hot. It took another hour to get to our hotel and by the time we did that Devin was already passed out. Our room was big with three bedrooms. I placed Devin in the one and met Dimitri in the living room.

"The game is tomorrow around six. If we get there early we can possibly meet some of the players." Dimitri said sitting on the couch.

"Oh so you want to be nice now?" I asked sitting next to him

"I was nice before." I gave him a funny look "Okay, maybe I was a little moody and I'm sorry."

"Are you going to tell me why?" I asked him

"Bo is buying a house. Seven blocks away from us." Why could he not just leave us alone. I rubbed my forehead.

"This sucks." I sighed "But I'm not letting this ruin our trip. Got it?" Dimitri leaned over and gave me a wet kiss. "Ew, what was that for?"

"For being the most amazing women I have ever met.

"Can you please stop being all moody now? It was a rough plane ride. I wanted to cuddle with you but you were acting like you were on your period."

"Come here." Dimitri said pulling me over and I cuddled up next to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, but no more being mean, okay?"

"Okay." Dimitri said kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p>I like this chapter. You got to see Rose's mom.<p>

Bo is moving in? WHAT? :) I know right.

Alright tell me what you think.

OH

And thank you for all the amazing comments. I try to listen to you guys whenever you comment. Thank you for all the amazing reviews.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	22. Live Laugh Love

First off let me apologize for not updating.

I'm super busy right now. I have a newborn, and it's so hard to keep up right now.

So I'm very very sorry about that. Second off this isn't a full chapter. I felt so bad for not updating that I wanted to give you a little taste of whats to come.

I hope you forgive me.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Live Laugh Love<strong>

"That was the best game ever!" Devin shouted as we walked back into the apartment. We had just got back from the Indians game. We won 4-3., Devin even caught a t-shirt that they were throwing out.

"I know, but do you see how late it is?" I asked picking him up off the ground. I walked into the room Devin was staying in and changed him into his pj's. "Alright, no staying up tonight."

"Okay." Devin said smiling. He reached for the t-shirt he caught and cuddled up on the bed with it. I walked back out into the living room and Dimitri was laying down on the couch. I walked over and laid on top of him.

Did you have fun tonight?" he asked smiling at me.

"I had so much fun." I told him "Best part was that I got to spend it with my family."

"It sucks we have to leave." Dimitri said.

"We're going to be fine." I told him "Bo isn't going to cause any problems."

"And what if he does?"

"We'll get a restraining order."

"I just don't like that fact that he's buying a house a couple blocks away." Dimitri sat up and I moved to the other end of the couch.

"I don't like it either, but we can't let him effect our lives." I told him. Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to him.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I told him.

**Lissa POV**

"Christian stop, I have to unpack my stuff." I giggled at Christian nibbled on my ear.

"Five minutes." he whined.

"No." I said smiling. I looked at him. Christian Ozera, my husband. I couldn't believe I was Lissa Ozera. "I love you."

"I love you too." Christian said smiling.

"I just still can't believe we actually got married." I told him "Rose is probably so angry."

"They get back tonight don't they? Well, we'll just have to see when they arrive." I chewed on my lower lip for a second. I hated not telling Rose things. Especially something as big as me getting married to her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said lying.

"Lissa, I can tell when you're lying."

"I just feel like we should have included Rose and Dimitri, that's all."

"Listen, I know Rose. She might be a little mad at first but she'll get over it. I promise."

"If you say do." I mumbled. I finished unpacking some of my clothes in Christians apartment. I laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. I knew getting married to Christian was the right thing. But not telling Rose was probably the wrong thing.

**Rose POV**

"That's the last bag." Dimitri said as he rolled it into our room. We finally arrived back home and as soon as we did I put Devin in his bed and helped Dimitri with the bags.

"Babe, I think I might just pass out." I told Dimitri as I slowly walked over to the bed and flopped on top of the covers.

"Why is it so cold?" Dimitri asked walking over and shutting the windows. I stripped off my jeans and crawled under the covers. It felt so nice to be back home. Dimitri laid down next to me and I cuddled up against him.

* * *

><p>My stomach was killing me. I tuned over and looked at the clock, 4: 46. I felt horrible and for some reason something just didn't feel right. I threw the covers off me and saw a little blood between my legs. "D-Dimitri." I stuttered.<p>

"What?" He grumbled.

"I'm bleeding." I whispered quietly. Dimitri sat up with wide eyes and looked at me.

"Alright, let's get you to the hospital." We moved quickly. I got changed while Dimitri went and got Devin. He went to the car while I slowly made my way down the steps. Once we got into the car I started crying.

"Please, god." I whispered. Dimitri reached across the seat and took my hand in his.

"It's going to be fine." he said kissing my hand. But he eyes said something different. He was scared and so was I.

* * *

><p>Oh lord. Okay, so once again this is just a little look at whats to come. I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

I'll try to finish the chapter as soon as I can.

Sorry again about the update.

Hope you enjoyed.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	23. Everything Is Different

Hi guys.

Once again sorry it took me so long to update. I seriously am in love with this story.

It makes me happy just to write it. I'm already working on this next chapter :)

Enjoy reading !

* * *

><p><strong>Everything Is Different <strong>

I remember the first time I was pregnant.

***Flashback***

_"This is going to be the most spoiled little boy in the whole entire world." Dimitri said kissing my big stomach. I was seven months pregnant and I just wanted to pop._

_"He is, and he's going to have the most amazing daddy in the whole entire world." I said. Dimitri stood up and looked down at me._

_"You're going to be a fantastic mother, you know that?"_

_"I hope so." I told him. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him. We were at the doctors getting an ultra sound of the baby. Seeing how healthy he was and making sure he was growing well._

_"Belikov." The nurse called. We followed her back to the room and I sat down on the table. "The doctor will be right in with you." We waited for the doctor to come in. I laid back down and pulled my shirt up so my stomach was exposed._

_"Hey Rose." My doctor said smiling when she walked in. She put the gel on my stomach and pressed the object that would see the baby on my stomach . "How are you feeling?"_

_"Tired, the usual." I told her._

_"Right there," the doctor said pointing to the screen "that's the head. Look at that little guy." He looked perfect, and that's all I ever wanted was to have my baby healthy._

***End of Flashback***

**Dimitri POV**

"Hey, what's up?" Lissa said when her and Christian walked into the waiting room where I was holding Devin. It was close to six in the morning and I needed someone down here to watch Devin.

"Rose woke up and she was bleeding." I told her as I handed Devin to Christian.

"Oh my god, that baby! Is she okay?" Christian asked

"I'm not sure, I haven't been in the room. She won't let me in." I told them. I paced around the room. This examination but be horrible for Rose, and I didn't know why she didn't want me in there. Lissa walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey, I know Rose she probably just didn't want you in there because if she did lose the baby, and I don't think she did, she probably doesn't know how she's going to face you."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She'll probably feel like she failed you, Dimitri." Lissa's words sunk in a little. I guess she was right.

"Mr. Belikov?" I looked up at the nurse in the doorway "You can come back now." I left Lissa and Christian with Devin and walked into the room Rose was in. She was sitting straight up in the bed with both hands on her stomach. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey baby." I said taking her hands. Rose started crying the moment I touched her. She must have lost the baby "Rose, it's fine. We always new losing the baby was a chance. Well get through this I promise."

"N-o-o." Rose sobbed "I'm hap-py."

"Happy?"

"I'm still pregnant." she told me "It was a false alarm. I'm okay, Dimitri. The baby and I are both okay." I reached forward and brushed a few tears away.

"God, Rose." I said taking her face in my hands and pressing my forehead to hers "Don't scare me like that okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so overwhelmed." she wiped a few tears away.

"We're going to be fine." I told her. That was a promise I was going to keep.

**Rose POV**

"Even though I'm on bed rest I can still walk." I told Dimitri as he carried me upstairs to our bedroom. Devin followed closely behind.

"Devin, tell your mama what the doctor said." Dimitri told Devin.

"She said, that you need to stay off your feet as much as possible." Devin said smiling as he followed up. Dimitri set me on the bed and Devin crawled up next to me.

"You are too cute." I said kissing Devin.

"Hey, what about me?" Dimitri asked.

"You're cute too." I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so I could kiss him.

"Baby cute too." Devin said and kissed my stomach.

"Alright, Devin what do we need to do today?" Dimitri asked him.

"Laundry, wash dishes, clean the living room and make dinner." Devin said walking over to Dimitri and smiling. God, he looked just like him.

"Okay, you ready to get this done?" Devin nodded. They walked out of the room and just when I thought I was alone, Lissa walked in.

"Hi." she said smiling innocently.

"Hi." I said "Come and sit with me." She crawled up next to me.

"Can we talk?" Lissa asked.

"What about? How you married my best friend and you guys just decided to not tell me?"

"Wow, you really are pissed."

"I'm really not." I said smiling "I was at first, but who am I to stop you from doing what you want."

"So you're not mad at me?" Lissa asked.

"Nope." I said smiling "But you could do me one favor to make me feel better."

"What?"

"Make sure Devin and Dimitri don't tear the house up." I said smiling.

"Alright, you get some sleep, okay?" When Lissa left I laid back and crawled under my covers. My phones buzzed with a text message from an unknown number.

_**"Hi, it's Bo. Heard about the miscarriage, I'm sorry. Thank god it was to the child that Dimitri conceived and not to my son, Devin. See you soon. Xoxo." **_I threw my phone down on the bed. How come he won't leave me alone?

* * *

><p>"Mama, you suck at this game." Devin said as he once again beat me in UNO. It was around eight and Devin Dimitri and I were sitting in my bed playing cards.<p>

"Don't say suck." Dimitri said checking his e-mail on the iPhone.

"Sorry." Devin mumbled. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Bo texted me." I said casually as Devin shuffled the cards and dealt them to Dimitri and I.

"What?" Dimitri said looking up from his phone. I grabbed my phone and showed him the text. His face showed how angry he was. "Son of a bitch." Devin covered his ears and looked at Dimitri in shock.

"Papa, you said a bad word!" Devin whispered.

"I know, don't ever repeat that." Dimitri said standing up and grabbing some clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"On a run."

"Dimitri!" I slowly stood up and walked over to him "Don't leave me."

"It's just a run, Rose. I'll be right back." he kissed my forehead and left.

"Papa's not going running is he?" Devin asked.

"I don't think so." I said chewing on my bottom lip. I wanted to know where he was going though.

"Maybe's he's going to see Uncle Christian or Grandpa Aleksandr?" he said.

"Maybe." I said. I sat back down with Devin and tried to keep my mind off . After another game of UNO I put Devin to bed and called Dimitri a couple times and got no answer. I was just about to go to bed when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Rose, it's Luca."

"Luca, hey what do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to go to the station. I'm on the way over to your house now to watch Devin."

"Wait, why do I need to go down?"

"Dimitri is sort of, locked up." Luca said.

"Locked up?"

"He punched Bo...a lot."

"Oh god." I whispered. I hung up on Luca and waited until I saw his car and then got into mine. I drove fast to the station needed to make sure Dimitri was alright. When I walked in I was approached by their Captain Mike. He knew me, and loved Dimitri.

"Rose, follow me." Mike said as I followed him back to his office "Do you know what happened?"

"No."

"Dimitri beat the crap out of Bo, basically." Mike said shutting the door. "Bo's fine, just wants a restraining order on Dimitri."

"Is Dimitri okay?" I asked.

"He's pretty banged up as well. A few cuts and bruises but other than that he should be all good." Mike told me.

"Can I go see him?" I asked. I followed Mike back to the cell where Dimitri was being held. When he saw me he ran over and pressed up against the bars.

"Rose, I am so sorry." Dimitri said. Mike walked over and unlocked the cell. Dimitri walked over and hugged me.

"I took care of bail." Mike said "Don't pull this shit again Belikov, got it?" Dimitri nodded. Once we were alone Dimitri pulled away and looked at me.

"Please, don't ever do that again. Okay?" I asked Dimitri

"Okay." Dimitri said kissing my forehead. "Let's just go home.:" I didn't ask questions. I just knew that Bo was starting to piss me off. Maybe it was time I payed him a visit.

**Lissa POV**

"Devin, stop running!" I yelled to my brothers little four year old son Devin. Christian and I were babysitting him tonight while they went out for dinner. "Christian can you help me?"

"In a second." Christian mumbled from the computer. It was close to ten. Devin was tired and he needed to go to bed. I was getting cranky from having to deal with him.

"Christian what are you doing?" I shouted. "I need help."

"I'm checking work e-mails, Lissa!" Christian was a vet. I don't think his animals e-mailed him.

"Please, just help me from five seconds." I whined.

"God, just hold on." Christian said. By myself I caught Devin and carried him upstairs. When I was halfway up the steps Christian called up to me.

"Still need help?" he asked. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"I needed your help ten minutes ago. Could you have not stopped working for five minutes just to help me? This proves to me that we're not ready to have children." I walked upstairs and laid Devin down in our spare bed and walked back downstairs. I went and grabbed a bottle of water and found Christian in the kitchen.

"Wanna talk?" He asked me. I stayed silent and brushed past him towards the fridge. Once I grabbed my water and tried to walk past him he blocked my way. "Lissa, stop."

"No, just move Christian I don't want to fight with you."

"I think we should talk though."

"About what?" I asked.

"The whole kids thing." he said "How you mentioned it when you went upstairs."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Lissa, we just got married. I know you want kids now, but I think we should wait a little." Christian told me.

"You really want to wait to have kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just don't think we're ready."

"Okay." I nodded holding back tears "We'll wait."

**Rose POV**

"I don't think the house has ever been this quiet." I told Dimitri as we sat downstairs on the couch. We were cuddled up together.

"I love it." Dimitri said smiling "Why did we have kids?"

"Because we had sex." I said laughing at him.

"I'm joking, I love Devin. I'm going to love the new baby as well." Dimitri said kissing my hand.

"I can feel my stomach getting bigger." I said smiling.

"I want to have tons of babies with you, Rose Belikov." Dimitri said pulling me close to him.

"Well, first off I would love to actually become Rose Belikov before we decide to have another baby."

"I can understand that." Dimitri said smiling "Have you even been planning the wedding?"

"Yes, and it's mostly done. You're not allowed to know any of it until the day of." I told him.

"Hmm, being secretive now are we?" Dimitri said winking at me.

"Maybe." I said moving forward. Our lips were inches apart when my cell phone rang. "Damnit." I pulled away and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rose, can you come over?" It was Lissa. She sounded like she was crying.

"Why, is something wrong with Devin?" I asked. Dimitri looked at me with questioning eyes.

"No, I just really need to talk to you." she sniffled.

"Alright, well be over in a couple minutes." I told Lissa and hung up. "I guess we're going to Lissa's."

"Why? Dimitri asked as we walked to the car.

"I'm not sure, but she said she needed me so come on." I told him. When we got to Lissa's she was sitting in the kitchen staring out the window. Dimitri went on the search for Christian. "Hey sweetie."

"He doesn't want kids." Lissa mumbled.

"Who doesn't want kids?" I asked walking over and sitting next to her.

"Christian. He said that having kids right now would be moving too fast." she whispered and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, it's okay." I said wrapping an arm around her.

"No, Rose this is horrible." Lissa sobbed.

"Lissa, why are you so worked up over this?" I asked her.

"He's going to leave me." Lissa told me.

"Christian? No he's not. Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm pregnant." My mouth dropped open. I was shocked. "Please, don't tell him. Please, don't tell him or Dimitri."

"Lissa, you can't ask me to lie to Dimitri." I told her.

"Rose, please. I just need you to do this one thing for me. Until I figure out what I'm doing please don't tell anyone."

"What do you mean, figure out what you're doing?"

"I need to figure out how I'm going to tell Christian. He's going to freak out. He's going to want a divorce. God, Rose we've only been married for a couple weeks."

"Alright, calm down." I told her "I won't say anything." I helped Lissa stop crying but in the back of my head I was more worried about how I was going to keep this secret from Dimitri.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Secrets, Secrets.

Rose going to see Bo?

Lissa Pregnant?

What is going on with these people?

I'll update as soon as I can.

Review - Review- Review

-A


	24. You And I

Okay, so I skipped ahead a little. Just two months it's no big deal.

I just want Rose to have to baby, that's all :)

I loved writing this chapter. It was my favorite to write for some reason.

I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>You And I<br>**

**2 Months Later**

"You're so fat." Lissa said staring at my baby belly while I made myself a sandwich. I was six months pregnant and Lissa was two. I was showing but she only had a little budge, nothing big.

"I know, are you trying to picture yourself this big in a couple of months?" I whispered to her knowing that Christian and Dimitri were in the other room.

"Stop," Lissa said quietly "I just need to figure out a right time to tell him."

"It's been two months." I told her "You need to grow up."

"Don't give me that shit. I'm trying but it's hard considering that fact that he doesn't want a baby." Lissa complained.

"Lissa, it doesn't matter. He's the father of that baby. That little thing inside of you that's going to become a person soon, is his son or daughter."

"What the hell has gotten into you? Is it hormones or something because you've been a real bitch to me today."

"I can't do it anymore." I said frustrated. "I can't keep lying to Dimitri."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, you can't force me." Lissa argued

"Can't force you to what?" Christian asked as him and Dimitri walked into the kitchen. Lissa just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Tell him." I whispered. Dimitri walked over and wrapped an arm around me. "Lissa."

"What's going on?" Christian asked noticing that something was wrong. Lissa just continued to stare at me.

"What have you noticed different around Lissa?" I asked Christian not taking my eyes off Lissa.

"I'm not sure." Christian answered.

"Think hard." I told him "Very hard."

"Well, I mean not to be mean but you've kind of been eating a lot lately." Christian said smiling "But I don't mind it." It didn't click in Christians head yet, but it clicked in Dimitri's.

"Oh my god," Dimitri said smiling at Lissa "you're pregnant aren't you?" Lissa as scared, I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Christian asked with wide eyes. "Is that true?" Lissa didn't speak, she just slowly nodded. "How far along are you?"

"T-two months." Lissa stammered.

"Wait, two months? You've been pregnant for two months and you haven't told me?" Oh god, Christian was getting pissed. "Lissa, how could you?"

"You told me you didn't want a baby." Lissa said "I didn't want you to be angry at me for being pregnant."

"So you think not telling me was the better idea? What were you going to do when you started showing? Runaway with the baby?" Christian yelled.

"I-I don't know, I didn't think that far yet." Lissa said quietly.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Christian sounded so hurt "I would have been fucking happy if you would have told me two month ago that you were pregnant. Now, I'm pissed." Christian grabbed his wallet and keys and slammed the door on his wait out of the house. Lissa slowly walked upstairs with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Wait, did you know about this?" Dimitri asked me. I had forgotten all about him standing next to me.

"I couldn't tell you." I told him "I promised Lissa."

"It doesn't matter, we promised no more lies. Remember?" I nodded "So because my sister acts super nice you think it's okay?"

"Dimitri, I'm sorry." I told him. "Please, stop yelling."

"I trusted you!"

"Dimitri, you're scaring me. Please stop."

"Rose, you're not seeing the point. You lied to me, again. I'm getting really sick and tired of this shit. I'm done, this is the last straw, Rose." Dimitri grabbed his keys and wallet and slammed the door on his way out. I felt tears slipping down my face and quickly wiped them away.

I walked into Devin's room and found him lying in his bed. "Hi mama." Devin said giving me a small smile. "Are you and daddy fighting?"

"No," I walked over to his bed and knelt on the floor next to it "we're just having a disagreement."

"You were crying." Devin said using his finger and tracing the path that a tear had fallen.

"I'm fine, okay?" I told him. I heard footsteps and Karen, my neighbor, walked into Devin's room. "Karen, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Dimitri leave looking pretty mad and I wanted to make sure you're alright." Karen said walking over and bending down in front of me.

"Mommy was crying." Devin said once again tracing the path of a fallen tear. The door to Devin's room banged open and Lissa walked in looking angry.

"I hate you." Lissa screamed. I stood up and tried to make her leave Devin's room so he wouldn't have to see her.

"Lissa stop it." I told her trying to push her out of the room but her pushed me back, hard. I stumbled back. I thought I was going to fall but Karen was quick and caught me. "Lissa!"

"I hate you so much. You promised me you wouldn't say anything. I wish my brother had never met you. Just leave, okay? No one wanted you in this town in the first place. Dimitri never even actually liked you until you got pregnant with him." Lissa pointed at Devin "So leave, no one would care whether you stay or go."

"Lissa," Karen said trying to cut in "you don't mean that."

"No, trust me. I do and it's all true. Where's Dimitri right now? Oh wait, that's right. He's mad at you again for the hundredth time. Just leave, it would make our family happier and life easier." Lissa stormed out of the room and I heard the front door slam shut. Her words had hit me like a brick and I started crying.

"She didn't mean any of that." Karen said trying to calm me down. I looked over at Devin who was sitting up in bed with his thumb in his mouth.

"We're leaving." I said moving from Karen's embrace. I grabbed one of Devin's small bags and quickly packed some items that he would need. I didn't bother changing him just picked him up out of his bed.

"Mama, what's going on?" Devin asked holding his blanket.

"We're going to go away from a little." I said walking into my room and grabbing my bag.

"Rose, stop you can't do this." Karen said trying to stop me. But I fought against her and managed to pack everything that I would need. I carried mine and Devin's bags to the car and then walked back to grab him.

"Mommy?" Devin asked with tears in his eyes when I picked him up

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked strapping him into his car seat.

"Is daddy going to be coming with us?" I could feel fresh tears coming into my eyes.

"No, he' not coming with us this time." I told him. I closed the door only to have my path blocked by Karen.

"Don't do this, Rose. Don't take Devin away from him." Karen said pleading with me.

"I have to," I told her "I'll call you when I figure out where we're going." I kissed her cheek and got into the car.

"Why was Aunt Lissa yelling?" Devin asked.

"Your Aunt Lissa was mad at me, honey." I told him

"Mommy why isn't daddy coming with us?" Devin asked us as we pulled onto the highway.

"Your daddy and I just need to have sometime apart." I said looking at him from the rear-view mirror.

"Oh." Devin said popping his thumb back in his mouth and resting his head back. I grabbed my cell and called my dad. I needed him.

**Dimitri POV**

"Fucking bullshit!" Christian screamed. We were at the basketball court venting to each other. Walking around trying to fight off our anger. We had both been lied to and it pissed us off. "She's pregnant."

"Yeah." I said sitting on one of the benches. "And Rose decided to lie to me and not tell me."

"Two months pregnant. Not even starting off, just two months. For two god damn months." Christian screamed and punched the fence.

"Alright, dude calm down." I walked over to him "I get it, we're both pretty pissed but we got to calm down. Right now both of the girls we love are pregnant."

"I didn't even know!" Christian yelled "How fucked up is that!"

"Very fucked up, and I'm on my last string with Rose and her lying to me." I told Christian. We walked around for a few minutes letting off some steam. I looked over by the entrance and saw Karen walk through.

"Dimitri, I've been looking for almost two hours for you." Karen said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Rose left. She took Devin and she left." Karen whispered.

"What?" Christian shouted "Why?"

"Because your wife told her that Dimitri never really liked her until she was pregnant with Devin. She also decided to tell Rose that no one ever wanted her in this town, she wished she's never met Dimitri and that it would be a happier and easier life on Dimitri and his family if she would leave."

"Holy shit." I said quietly and sat down on the bench. "I need to go after her."

"You can't." Karen said. I was about to speak when she cut me off "She's already on a plane to Texas. She called me a half hour ago, that's when they were boarding."

"She's going to Texas? With my son and our unborn child?" I yelled. Karen nodded. "You find Lissa and tell her that as of today I'm done speaking to her."

"Where are you going?" Karen yelled after me as I exited the basketball court. I didn't answer Karen, I just kept walking.

**Rose POV**

"He's asleep." I told my dad as I walked back into his living room. I had just put Devin to bed and managed to dodge all the questions that he tried to ask.

"Good," my dad handed me a cup of tea "so are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Lissa, just said some stuff that was so mean but at the same time so correct." I told him the complete story of how she was pregnant, how I lied for her and Dimitri got mad at me. How she yelled at me in front of Devin. "Dad, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Rosie," my dad pulled me close to him and wrapped an arm around me "everything is going to be okay."

"I just want you back in town." I cried "Why did you have to come out here daddy?"

"Work, hun." my dad kissed the top of my head "I'm so sorry."

"I just want you back home, please." I cried for a little and I felt like a little kid. I remembered when my dad would hold me like this and just let me cry.

"You can stay as long as you like, but I'm going to warn you, Dimitri is going to come looking for you." I nodded "You can't run from every problem, Rose."

"I know, it's just he said it was the last straw daddy. That's it, that means we're done." I held back the huge sob that was close to escaping. "I've screwed up so much."

"Rose, alright you need to calm down. You're pregnant and all this isn't good for the baby." I took some deep breaths and finally got under control. "Alright, why don't you go to bed." I agreed with my dad. I hugged him and walked off to the room I was staying in. I checked my phone, no messages except one from Karen making sure I was okay. I laid back in bed and tried to fall asleep.

**Dimitri POV**

"She left because of that?" My mom asked. I had just finished explaining to my mom, dad, sister and brother - in - law what Lissa had said to Rose.

"I can't believe Lissa." My sister said with tears forming in her eyes. Marcus wrapped an arm around my sister and whispered something into her ear.

"We did not raise her to act like this." My mother said sounding disappointed.

"We need to find her, do we know where she is?" my dad asked.

"Christian is looking right now. He has an idea of where she might be but we have to wait for his call." I told them.

"Have you talked to Rose?" Viktoria asked me. I shook my head "You're an idiot."

"I'm not in the mood right now Viktoria." I said

"Not in the mood? The women you're supposed to marry just flew to Texas with your son! Don't you think you should call her?" Viktoria yelled.

"Babe." Marcus said calming Viktoria down.

"No she's right." I admitted "I need to call her." I grabbed my phone and walked out onto the back porch. I dialed Rose's number and prayed she'd pick up.

"Hello?" she sounded like she was sleeping.

"Rose," I said and didn't know how to finish it. Just hearing her voice made me realize how much I missed her and the things that I said to her must have hurt her.

"What?" her voice, that pain and hurt in it killed me.

"When I yelled at you, and I said it was the last straw, I'm so sorry." I pleaded to her.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's my fault." she told me

"It's not, babe, please come back home."

"We just need some time apart." Rose said. I could hear the tears in her voice "Just for a little."

"Rose, I need you back here. I need you and Devin back here with me."

"I just need time." I heard her sob "I have to go." The line went dead.

"God damnit." I shouted and punched one of the wooden chairs. I had screwed up, hell I had royally fucked up. And I think it just cost me my family.

* * *

><p>I know, pretty intense.<p>

What do you think Rose is going to do? Stay in Texas or go back to Dimitri.

And where the hell is Lissa?

Alright let me know what you think.

I hoped you liked it.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	25. Gone

Hello :)

I have some news. I feel this story is coming close to an end.

I know and I think I'm going to work on another story after but the good news is...

I'm planning on writing a part 2.

So this is not the last chapter. I think I might put one or two more up then I'll work on another story and then I'll write part 2 of this.

So here is the new chapter.I hope you enjoy.

Read on**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<br>**

**A Week Later**

"Mommy, how much longer are we staying with grandpa?" Devin asked me. We've been in Texas for a week now and it was killing me as much as it was killing him. The only time Dimitri ever called was to talk to Devin and then ask when I was coming home.

"I'm not sure." I told him. I wanted to go home, trust me, but I felt like Dimitri didn't want me back home. I felt like he wasn't fighting for me to come back.

"Mommy, why you leave daddy?" Devin asked as he played with one of his toy trucks.

"We were just having a fight." I told him "We just wanted some time apart."

"Every time I talk to daddy on phone he says that he misses us, I don't think he wanted us to leave." Damnit Dimitri. "I miss daddy." Devin whispered

"I know you do sweetie, I do to." I told her. I could feel tears threatening to fall.

"I bet the baby misses daddy too." Devin pointed out. I looked at my little son as he played with his toys. He needs his dad.

**Lissa POV**

"Go away." I said quietly to Christian as I sat in our bedroom. After I had blown up at Rose I had gone to the beach, Christian had found me and dragged me back home.

"I'm just here to give you this." Christian said walking in and setting a bowl of soup on the table next to the bed. "Lissa, we have to talk."

"No we don't. I know what you're going to say. Just give me some time, okay?" I told him "Just give me a day before you do it."

"Do what?" Christian asked sitting beside me.

"Break up with me." I whispered "I know you don't want a baby and I am so sorry that this is happening but I refused to get an abortion."

"Lissa, if you would stop worrying for five seconds and listen to me you'd know that I'm not mad at you for being pregnant. I will not break up with you, ever." Christian told me.

"But you said you don't think we're ready." I reminded him.

"I know what I said, and guess what, I regret it. Because you're going to make an amazing mother to this child and I will do everything in my power to keep you and the baby safe. Understand?"

"I understand." I nodded.

"But what you said to Rose, was so uncalled for and disrespectful, that as of this moment I can't fully forgive you."

"I know," I whispered "I didn't meant to yell I was just so angry at her I couldn't control myself."

"Okay," Christian said setting the soup in front of me "eat." I picked up my spoon and did as he told me. I need to start apologizing to everyone. Especially Rose.

**Rose POV**

"Rose," my dad called from the kitchen "can you come here for a second." I walked into the kitchen to find my dad reading the paper at the table.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I have to leave for Chicago in a couple days and I don't want to sound mean, but you have to leave."

"Why do we have to leave? Why can't we just stay here?" I asked him.

"Because I look at you every day and I see how much it kills you to be away from him. I know you miss Dimitri, and you need to go back to him." my dad explained.

"I'm not ready." I told him "I still need time."

"No you don't." My dad said smiling "You're just so stubborn that you don't want to admit you've already forgiven him and you want him back."

"Dad," I sighed

"You're pregnant, and you have a four year old son, who needs his dad. You're going back , Rose. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I shouted a little bit too loud.

"Yes, I already have your tickets for you."

"Dad, I want to stay with you. I missed you and it's been amazing being back with you."

"I know Rose, but to be honest, I like living alone. It's not that I don't like living with you but I'm old and I like being alone." My dad laughed.

"I understand," I smiled at him "we'll leave tomorrow."

"You're a brave girl." My dad said standing up "And an amazing mother, I love you."

**Dimitri POV**

"Rose is coming back tomorrow, and I'm going to go pick her up from the airport." Karen told me as I paced around my living room. I had just found out that Rose and Devin were coming home and I couldn't be more happier.

"Why can't I go?" I asked Karen

"Because she might not want to see you right now, plus you have work. I'll get her and bring her home." William walked into the room and jumped up on the couch. Thinking back to when Rose got me him was happier times.

"Fine, you get her but I want you to call me once you guys are home. I'll get off and come home then." I told her.

"Dimitri, you need to stay at work. You can't come rushing home. You still don't know how she feels about seeing you so rushing home might put pressure on her."

"Fine," I sighed sitting on the couch next to William "I just want to see her."

"I know you do, but you have to take it slow." Karen repeated to me. I agreed with her "I'm going to go home, the boys should be home soon but just call me if you need anything okay?"

"Alright, thank you for everything Karen." I told her as she left. Then I was alone. The house was to quiet. I needed the chatter of Devin, I needed the clinking of pots and pans as Rose cooked. I needed Rose back.

**Rose POV**

"Karen," I sighed as I hugged my friend. Karen had come to pick Devin and I up from the airport and I can't explain how much I've missed her.

"I missed you," Karen said pulling away "the boys have missed you." She ruffled Devin's hair.

"Where's daddy?" Devin asked looking around for Dimitri.

"He's at work." Karen told us. "Come on, let's get you two home." The ride home didn't take long, and once I entered my house I felt like I was finally home. Except there was no Dimitri, and I needed him.

"William, Bruce!" Devin charged after our dog and cat. "I missed you."

"You going to be okay? I have to get back to work." Karen asked.

"Yeah, of course." I told her "Thank you for everything." After Karen left I finished un packing out bags and made Devin and I dinner. We sat watching the television when we heard a car pull in and the front door open.

"Daddy!" Devin shouted and ran towards Dimitri. Devin threw himself at his dad and Dimitri picked him up and hugged him to his chest. Dimitri looked different, he looked tired. He had a beard , yet he was still as tall and muscular as I remember. I missed him.

"Hey buddy, I missed you." Dimitri said resting Devin in his arm.

"Grandpa Abe took me to the zoo, want to see what I got?" Devin asked.

"Sure, go get it." Dimitri set Devin on the ground and he took off upstairs. Dimitri looked at me and walked over. He sat on the table across from the couch. He was so close, I had missed him.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"You left me." Dimitri said.

"I know."

"Don't scare me like that, please." he begged "I can't take it." I leaned forward a little and took his hand in mine.

"I am so sorry, Dimitri." I said. He moved to sit next to me.

"Don't say you're sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did, it was wrong and it must have freaked you out."

"I deserved it." I told him "I lied to you again, and I just didn't know what to do. It was your sister and she begged me not to tell you."

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset over that, you were just trying to help my sister out and look what happened."

"Yeah," I sighed "she pushed me. Thank god Karen was there or I would have fell-"

"Wait, Lissa pushed you?" Dimitri asked sounding more pissed then I've ever heard him. I nodded. "I can't even take her right now."

"I'm fine though," I told him "no damage done to me or the baby." Dimitri placed his hand on my growing stomach. "Kiss me." Dimitri smiled and leaned in closer and kissed me. It was the most loving kiss he's ever given me.

"I love you." he said once he pulled away.

"Are you two still fighting?" Devin asked from the doorway. He stood with three huge stuffed animals in his arms.

"No sweetie, we're not fighting." I told Devin. He smiled and ran over with his stuffed animals. He explained each of them to Dimitri and then told him their names.

"Wow, it sounds like you had fun in Texas." Dimitri told Devin.

"Yeah, but I missed you." Devin told Dimitri.

"I missed you too." Dimitri picked Devin up and set him on his lap.

"I kind of like the beard." I said running my hand over Dimitri's face. "Hey, were is William?"

"Outside." Devin told me. I got off the couch and walked back out on the porch, Dimitri followed after me.

"William!" I shouted. It was getting cold.

"He couldn't have run off, he never does that." Dimitri said walking out into the yard. Dimitri whistled a couple times and finally William ran out from the woods. "What were you doing back there?" There was a crash from inside the house and Dimitri went running in. Once I reached the living room it took me a second to take in the scene.

Front door open, splintered wood. Devin. "Dimitri, what's going on?" I asked when he ran back inside from the front door.

"Bo has Devin." he said reaching for his phone and dialing numbers. I felt numb. I sat down on the couch and started at the wall. "Rose, look at me."

"Kill him." I whispered to Dimitri. Bo had my son, I wanted him dead.

* * *

><p>"He was too far away once I ran out the front door. I saw Devin with him." Dimitri told the cops that had showed up at our house. Along with twenty cops our family was also here. I sat in the kitchen with Olena, I really couldn't take in what was happening.<p>

"We've got cops looking everywhere for him." Mike, the captain said.

"Alright, are you guys searching around town?" Dimitri asked and Mike nodded "Alright I'm coming with you." Dimitri walked over to me. "I'm going to get him back, okay?"

"Please, please make sure he doesn't hurt Devin." I whispered to Dimitri.

"I just got you two back, I'm not going to let anything happen to him." Dimitri kissed me and left with the rest of the cops.

"You okay sweetie?" Olena asked rubbing my arms.

"No, I feel sick." I told her. I slowly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. One of Devin's stuffed animals sat next to me and I picked it up and squeezed it to my chest.

"Hey, Dimitri is going to get him back." Olena said as she sat next to me. "I promise."

"I can't do this." I said Olena. The baby was starting to kick and it really hurt.

"Want to go to the hospital, just to be safe?" I nodded. I know it was just the baby kicking but it was making me nervous.

**Dimitri POV**

"We checked everywhere." I yelled as I stormed into my office at the station.

"We're going to keep looking." Luca said.

"The whole town is on god damn lock down, where the hell is he at?" I punched my desk.

"Hey, look you can't lose your cool right now. You're son is missing." Lucas yelled at me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Alright look we need to check everywhere. See if he has another house somewhere, anywhere we need to check everywhere."

"Alright, we're on it." Luca said walking to the door "Dimitri we're going to find him."

"I know." I told Luca. I know

**Rose POV**

"Everything is okay, right?" Olena asked as she walked in my hospital room.

"Yeah, she said the baby was just excited because I was getting stressed and she started kicking." I told Olena. "They just want to keep me overnight to be safe."

"That's good." Olena said sitting in a chair next to my bed

"Have you heard anything new? Did they get any new leads or anything?"

"I haven't heard anything-" Olena was cut off by the door opening and Dimitri walked in.

"I came over as soon as I heard you were here, is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" Dimitri asked walking over to the side of the bed.

"I'm fine, the babies fine. She was just kicking really hard and I was getting nervous." I told him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Olena said walking out of the room.

"I'm fine, I promise." I told Dimitri. "Do you have any new leads on where Devin is?"

"No but we're looking everywhere." he told me. "Rose, I am so sorry."

"Stop , this is not your fault." I told him "I can help."

"What do you mean you can help?" Dimitri looked confused.

"Bo doesn't want Devin, he wants me. We can do some kind of trade thing I don't know but we'll get Devin back."

"Are you crazy? There is no way in hell that I'm letting you ever near Bo." Dimitri told me.

"Dimitri, think about it."

"I'm not thinking about it because it's not happening. I'll figure it out, I'm going to find him. I love you." Dimitri kissed my head "I have a cop outside the door so don't try anything funny."

"I love you." I told him and he left.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Where did Bo take Devin?

Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy

Review - Review - Review

-A


	26. Wait

Hello. I know I haven't updated soon and that's because I don't know how to end it. I want something big and cute and it's taking me awhile to figure out. So please forgive me, I know it's been awhile but I am going to finish. I promise. I wouldn't do that to you. But like I said I just don't know how to finish it. I have two pages done but I need more. So just wait.

-A


End file.
